Rebeldes
by rquiroga
Summary: En todo Instituto hay diferentes clases. Los populares, los empollones, los normales y los DUROS... Pero que pasa cuando una chica nueva,aparentemente normal, llega y se enfrenta al cabecilla de estos últimos.
1. Chapter 28

Hola Amigas:

Se que he desaparecido durante mucho tiempo. Pero desde que nació la peque y la mayor comenzó el colegio, no he tenido mucho tiempo. El poco que tengo, lo he utilizado con el libro que publique hace un tiempo, y con el nuevo proyecto que he de entregar en Marzo. Así que entre investigación y miles de borradores, no he podido centrarme en las historias pendientes.

¿pero por qué me pongo en contacto a través de esta nota? Pues porque, FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias, y por seguir mandándome tantas alertas y RW. Eso me da mucha fuerza para terminar mi nueva novela. Sin vosotras nunca hubiese pensado que algún día podía haber publicado un libro.

Gracias de todo corazón, y espero poder sacar tiempo para actualizar mis historias. Las cuales nunca he olvidado, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar.

Besos a tods


	2. Chapter 1

Introducción.- Instituto NorthWest.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el instituto de Northwest. Las clases habían comenzado con puntualidad y los alumnos se encontraban en sus aulas. Bella no conseguía concentrarse en lo que el profesor estaba explicando. Nunca le han gustado las matemáticas y era la única asignatura que aprobaba muy justa. Muchas de las veces tenía que recurrir a un tutor para no reprobar. Hoy sin más, era un día de los que por mucho que le explicaran, no conseguía entender las Integrales, por lo que dejó que su mente volara en busca de alguna distracción.

Se quedo mirando fijamente a la puerta de la clase, cuando vio por la ventana de la misma un grupo de chicos correr por el pasillo, inmediatamente después se escucharon las voces de un profesor

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ehhhh vosotrosssss ….. volved aquí… sé quien sois…. Estáis todos castigados… ehhhhhh he dicho que regreséis….. ¡!!!!!

La clase estalló en carcajadas al oír la voz del profesor, y posteriormente verle correr. El Sr. Benet, el de matemáticas, llamó la atención a los alumnos para que guardaran silencio. Pero le fue imposible, todos los alumnos comentaban lo que acababa de suceder.

-Creo que los Cullen han vuelto hacer una de las suyas.- Le comentó Ángela entre risas a Bella.

-¿Los Cullen? ¿Quién son esos y por qué crees que han sido ellos?

-Bueno, es muy fácil de saber… desde que llegaron hace dos años al instituto, no han dejado de hacer jugadas a los profesores y alumnos. Algunas han sido bastante divertidas… otras no tanto. Pero siempre están armando jaleo y llamando la atención.

-¿Y aún no los han expulsado?

-Nop… eso es lo raro…por más que les castigan o mandan informes a su casa, no los han expulsado, aún teniendo un montón de partes en su contra…

-¿Quiénes son?

-¿No sabes quienes son los Cullen? … ¿Pero amiga donde has estado metida toda esta semana?

-Pues aquí Ángela, pero si te soy sincera eres la primera con la que hablo en esta semana…

-Jo!!! Y yo digo que soy tímida… ¡amiga tu me ganas ¡

-¡Puede ser! Pero me vas a contar quienes son… o lo tengo que adivinar…

-A ver… como te lo explico…¿ Has visto en la cafetería o en los pasillos a tres chicos con cazadora de cuero?

-NOP….

-Ya me parecía raro….!!!

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Normalmente a los novatos les gastan una broma…

-Aja… ahora entiendo tu escepticismo…. Y parece que me he librado.. no????..

-No cantes victoria por si acaso… puede que hayan estado muy ocupados. Intenta pasar lo más desapercibida por si acaso…

-Eso no va a ser problema! J aja aj …. ¡Nadie se ha dado cuenta de mi existencia en una semana!

Ambas muchachas rieron, ante el comentario de Bella. A ella nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, por lo que intentaba pasar siempre lo más desapercibida posible. No sería difícil esquivar a esos Cullen.

2.- Encontronazo

Unos diez minutos después del incidente que amenizó la mañana, sonó la campana, dando por finalizadas las clases. El pasillo se llenó de alumnos que se dirigían a sus casilleros para dejar los libros, y encaminarse a la cafetería.

Ángela acompañó a Bella a su casillero y la invitó a sentarse con ella y sus amigas. Era una muchacha agradable y desinteresada, lo que le agradó mucho a Bella. Además era fácil hablar con ella, no era la típica chica que no para de preguntar y cotillear la vida ajena. Ángela se limitaba a escuchar lo que la otra persona tenía que contar, y eso la hacía sentirse cómoda.

Cuando ambas estaban en el casillero guardando los cuadernos de matemáticas y literatura. Otra vez comenzaron a oir gritos.

-¡Emmett… date prisa por el amor de Dios!!!

-¡¡¡Cuidado Ed!!!!!

Entre oír esa advertencia y sentir el peso de una persona encima de ella, no transcurrieron ni cinco segundos. Estaba tirada en el suelo completamente aturdida por el golpe y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡PERO QUE NAR….. Comenzó a gritar Bella antes de abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, las palabras desaparecieron de su boca, quedándose impresionada por dos ojos verdes que la miraban divertido…

-¡Te puedes… quitar de encima…. Me estas aplastando!.- dijo ácidamente.

-¿Es que no me viste?… ¡deberías apartarte del camino cuando oyes voces…!

-JA!!!!…. ¡¡Tu deberías ver por donde andas!!… ¿Qué querías que hiciera… que me metiera en mi casillero?... serás estúpido… ¡¡¡¡y haz el favor de levantarte de encima!!!!!

-Y si no quiero… ¿Qué?

-Yo que tu lo haría si amaras tus atributos….- Terminó diciéndole de manera amenazadora.

Pero para él, ese juego estaba empezando a ser divertido. Nadie en esos dos años había tenido el suficiente valor para hablarle de esa manera. Por lo que le sorprendió el tono de la muchacha. Estaba seguro de no haberla visto antes, normalmente no se fijaba mucho en las chicas de ese instituto… pero ella tenía algo, si la hubiera visto en algún lado seguro que recordaría una cara tan bonita…

-¡Perdona… te lo repito por última vez…LEVANTATEEEEEEEEEE

Bella se estaba impacientando, aquel chico no solo era un estúpido, sino que además la estaba aplastando. Sentía todo su cuerpo, y por mucho que le agradara físicamente… aquel chico le estaba sacando de sus casillas… literalmente hablando.

-Ok…

En un movimiento ágil y elegante se levantó y dándola la espalda

-¡Tan poca educación tienes que me tiras y ni siquiera me ayudas a levantarme!!!! Y claro… ¡la palabra "perdón" no creo que este en tu vocabulario…

-¡¡¡¡Oye niñata!!!! ¿Sabes con quien estás hablando?

-¡¡¡¡Claro que sí!!!! Con un estúpido, prepotente y mal educado… ¿Me equivoco?

Ninguno de los dos se estaba dando cuenta, del corro de alumnos que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos. Bella se levantó por sus propios medios, pero siguió encarándole. Sentía como tenía la cara encendida de la furia, además era consciente que en cuanto ese muchacho se marchara, empezaría a llorar de la rabia….

-Eres ….

-¿Qué….?

-Inaguantable… ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te he hecho para que me hables así?

-Te parece poco tirarme al suelo… y no digamos tu prepotencia…No solo me has hecho daño sino que encima te parecía divertido….

-Mira niñata!!!!...- Se estaba acercando cada vez más a ella. Esa chica estaba empezando a sacar lo peor de él. Desde luego no la agrediría, pero si tenía ganas de decirle un par de lindezas. Pero unos brazos fuertes le sujetaron por la cintura y lo arrastraban en dirección contraria…

-Vale Edward… tranquilízate… no merece la pena…

-Vamos tío, marchémonos… olvídate de todo…

Emmett y Jasper, consiguieron arrastrar a Edward hasta la cafetería, tomaron lo de costumbre y se sentaron en su mesa…Edward no olvidaría tan fácilmente aquel enfrentamiento.

Mientras Bella, algo más calmada se dirigió a su casillero de nuevo, donde se encontraba Ángela esperándola.

-Y esa cara Ángela!

-¡Bella!... ¿Cómo has podido hablar a si a Edward Cullen? Te advertí que pasaras desapercibida ante ellos… y tú vas y le discutes e insultas…Wouuuuu…. Creo que te pondrán un monumento…

-Espera, espera…..me estás diciendo que ese indeseable… es un Cullen….

-Sip!- Dijo otra voz algo más cantarina. Bella se volteo para enfrentarla encontrándose a una pequeña muchacha de pelo oscuro y facciones muy simpáticas.- ¡Y tu le has puesto en su lugar, nada más ni nada menos que a Edward!

-Creo que se lo merecía… tampoco he hecho nada del otro mundo…

-¿No te has asustado?- le pregunto de nuevo Ángela.

- lo primero es que no sabía quién era…¿ y porque hay que temer a los Cullen?

-Bueno… ellos son algo problemáticos… Pero comamos y te cuento…bueno a todo esto soy Alice Brandon.

-Yo soy Bella Swan

Las tres muchachas entraron en la cafería, había más bullicio que de costumbre. Cuando Bella apareció, sintió cientos de miradas…

-¡Creo que a partir de ahora… todo el mundo sabrá quién eres!- Le comento Ángela en tono burlón.

-¡Perfecto! .- Bufó Bella y se sentó con ellas.

Durante el almuerzo, Alice y Ángela le contaron varias de las jugarretas que los Cullen, habían hecho a los novatos o profesores. Ella sintió durante la hora de la comida, como un par de ojos le clavaban puñales en la espalda. Cansada de sentirse observada, giró en su silla para enfrentar al susodicho. Que no era otro que Edward Cullen. Desde la distancia pudo observarle mejor, y no solo se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio. Sino que pudo admirar por primera vez la belleza de aquel muchacho. Su pelo castaño claro revuelto, sus rasgos marcados y perfectos. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra, de las que usan los motoristas. Todo en él resultaba arrebatador… si no le hubiera conocido de la manera que había sucedido, se hubiera eclipsado con tanta belleza y masculinidad… pero gracias que conoció primero su personalidad… eso la libraría de enamorarse de un ser tan despreciable como era Edward.

Él se dio cuenta de que Bella le estaba mirando con el mismo odio en los ojos…pero no podía dejar de mirarla…

-Ed.. tio… deja de asesinarla con la mirada… esta chica no es de las que se amedrentan..

-Ya me he dado cuenta Jax…¿Habéis visto como me habló?

-Ehhh tío.. le caíste encima..

-SI.. pero eso no es excusa para que me tratara así.

-Bueno…si quieres vengarte le podemos hacer alguna novatada…

-No Emmett… ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gustan esas bromas?

-Miles… pero siempre participas en ellas…

-Aggghhh… ¿Sabéis una cosa? Me largo… no aguanto estar dos horas más aquí.

-Ed!!! Llevamos una semana de instituto y no te has quedado ni una sola tarde… ¿Cuándo lo hagas no sabrás ni que clases te tocan?

-Ja ja …os veo luego chicos!

Dejo a sus hermanos en la cafetería y se fue a tomar su preciada y amada moto. La Harley y su volvo, eran su pasión. Amaba sentir la velocidad, y hoy al no llover, podría disfrutar de un agradable paseo en moto.

Bella, entró en la penúltima clase que tendría hoy en el instituto, después de Biología le quedaban Deportes, clase que odiaba con toda su alma. Gracias a dios, la mesa de laboratorio que le había sido asignada, seguía estando vacía. Al parecer su compañero o compañera, no había asistido en toda la semana. Lo cual le agradó bastante, no estaba de humor para hablar con desconocidos…

El tiempo se le paso eterno, esperando la campana que marcara la salida del instituto. Cuando la escucho, salió corriendo a refugiase en su coche sin ni siquiera ducharse en los vestuarios. Solo quería marcharse a descansar a casa. Hoy había sido un día para olvidar…..


	3. segundo Asalto

Segundo asalto

La mañana siguiente el día amaneció lluvioso y frio. Bella odiaba el clima de Forks, eran pocos los días sin lluvia, y ayer fue una excepción. Durante toda la noche, no dejo de darle vueltas al encontronazo que tuvo con el Famoso Edward. Ángela y Alice, la habían comentado todas las hazañas de los tres hermanos, además de que medio instituto estaba enamorado de Edward y la otra mitad se dividían entre Emmet y Jazzper. Lo que no comprendía es lo que podían ver las chicas en ellos. Ella los veía arrogantes y vacios. Intento olvidarse de ellos y se preparó para asistir un nuevo día al instituto.

A su vez, Edward se había levantado con nuevas energías. Después de librase de las dos últimas clases. Paseo con su adorada moto durante casi toda la tarde. El aire azotando su cara y el suave ronroneo de la Harley, le despejaba y conseguía pensar. No podía negarse que aquella chica le había impactado notoriamente. Normalmente, las chicas se quedaban bloqueadas al mirarle a los ojos. Pero ella no, ella sacó las garras y le insultó. Después de intentar olvidar aquel incidente, tomó la resolución de que lo debería hacer. Tendría que someter a aquella chica. Después de desayunar con su familia, tomo las llaves de su volvo y junto a sus hermanos, partió al instituto.

Aun quedaba unos quince minutos para el inicio de las clases. Los alumnos se agrupaban en diferentes corrillos, esperando el inicio de las clases. Cuando Bella llego con su destartalada camioneta, solo encontró un hueco para aparcar, a lado de un volvo, gris plateado. Ese coche siempre la había fascinado. Obviamente, su familia no se podía permitir un lujo como ese. Pero desde luego era el coche de sus sueños. ¿De quién sería? Durante esa semana no lo había antes.

-Ehhh… ¿Es tuyo ese trasto?.- Aquella voz le resulto familiar.

-¡Fantástico! Comenzamos bien.- Se dijo para sí misma, se giro para enfrentarle.- ¿Qué le pasa a mi coche Cullen?.- Contestó con la máxima acidez que le fue posible.

-Es un trasto que no debería permitirse circular…

-No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia!!!

-Si, si esta cerca de mi bebe

-¿QUEEEEE? Estas de coña.. no.

-NOP… así que te rogaría que estacionaras este trasto lo más lejos de mi coche…

-¿perdona, me lo repites? Es que creo que te he entendido mal.

-Ya veo…además de tener un humor de perros… ¡eres sorda!

-Solo para las necedades… y si no tienes nada inteligente que decir…. Me marcho a clase Cullen.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que hemos terminado de hablar?

-Veras… es que desde pequeña mi madre me dijo que no hablara con niños tontos…

Bella, salió corriendo hasta su edificio, no quería seguir hablando con ese impresentable… ¿Pero quién se ha creído?. Desde luego, aquel chico le sacaba de quicio. Todo en él era arrogante, hasta su planta y su forma de caminar. Edward se quedo plantado junto a su coche, pinzándose el puente de la nariz. ¿Por qué no conseguía amedentrarla? Había utilizado todas sus armas, y n parecían haber surtido efecto en ella. Ni su mirada, ni su forma de hablar… nada. Pero se había marcado la meta de hacerla caer, de bajarle los humos a esa niñata. La cual no sabía todavía ni su nombre. En cuanto sonó la campana, se camino hasta su salón.

Después de su encuentro matutino, toda la mañana paso normal, sin incidentes. Las clases monótonas y aburridas. Y las horas se hacían interminables. Los cambios de clase fueron tranquilos, salvo por el rumor y las risas de los estudiantes. Ángela, Alice y Bella, caminaron juntas hasta la cafetería.

-De verdad Bella… no sé como sigues teniendo el coraje de enfrentarte a Cullen.- Le replicó Ángela después de que ellas le contara su conversación matutina.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! Que me deje avasallar por ese cretino… a no.. de eso nada… Él va obtener de mí, lo mismo que él me dé.

-LA vedad Bella… prefiero tenerte como amiga a enemiga…

-Mira Ang, normalmente soy muy pacifica y tímida… Pero cuando me hablan de esa manera.. ¡No sé!… me transformo. Puede que sea una mera coraza para protegerme… pero no voy a dejarla caer cerca de ese indeseable.

-¡Chicas! No sé porque me da… que esto va acabar en guerra

-¿Qué quieres decir Alice?

-Está claro que tu le hablas así como autodefensa… pero tengo la impresión de que el va a estar atacándote todo el tiempo… Estáis hechos el uno para el otro….

-¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?

-ehhhh, tranquila amiga… me refiero a ser contrincantes!!!!

Pero a Bella no le convenció eso ultimo, no conocía suficiente a Alice, pero la sonrisa que ella tenía, la hacía pensar que esa pequeña muchacha tramaba o escondía algo. ¿Pero qué?.

Después de tomar unas ensaladas y algo de fruta, se encaminaron a la misma mesa del día anterior, pero esta vez había sentadas otras dos muchachas más. Las cuales se miraban con un fingido aprecio… o más bien un mal disimulado asco. Ambas muchachas eran rubias y de ojos azules, pero eran la noche y el día. Una era alta, escultural, y preciosa. La otra era de estatura normal, con demasiado pecho pero sin ninguna otra forma, y sus facciones eran normales. Bella, pudo notar antes de acercarse, la profunda envidia que sentía esta ultima. Hasta Bella sintió una punzada de rencor ante esa belleza. Toda muchacha que se colocara a su lado, pasaría completamente al anonimato.

-Mira Bella, te presento a Rosalie Hale, mi prima.- Dijo Alice, señalando a la impresionante Rubia

-Ehh… por fin conozco a mi heroína… es un placer Bella, y por favor… llámame Rose.

-Y esta es Jessica Stanley.

-Hola Bella… ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si claro… dime Jessica.

-¿Cómo conseguiste decirle todo eso sin tartamudear?...no se… creo que es imposible, aunque si te gustaran las mujeres, lo haría más entendible que no calleras a sus encantos. Dios, es tremendamente guapo. De verdad.. no lo entiendo, yo con solo saber que esta a tan solo a 100 metros… ya estoy hiperventilando…

La mirada de todas las chicas era algo indescriptible. Bella realmente se estaba preguntando si esa chica era normal. Su pregunta le había sorprendido bastante, pero el discurso que soltó inmediatamente después la dejó con la boca desencajada..

-Jessica, Porque no intentas hablar con la mente y no con las hormonas.,- Le replicó Rose

-Para ti es fácil… eres tan impresionante que los que tartamuedean son ellos. Pero para las chicas del montón como Bella, le tendría que resultar más difícil..

-JESSSSSSS.- Le gritaron Alice y Ang.

Bella se quedo completamente en shock al oír, el estúpido comentario de esa chica. Definitivamente, le había caído fatal.

-DIOSSSSS!!!! Están los tres mirándonos.

Bella se giró con el comentario de la Rubia tonta, y comprobó que los tres Cullen estaban con los ojos fijos en su mesa. Pero también distinguió, que cada uno de ellos tenía la mirada fija en una chica diferente. Y es que cuando los tres hermosos Cullen, entraron en la cafetería, inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de dispar y chocante grupo de chicas. Cada uno de ellos no fue muy consciente de lo que hacía o miraba sus otros hermanos. Y cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Bella regresó su mirada al centro de la mesa, rompiendo así el contacto visual con esos ojos esmeraldas, llenos de rencor. Y el resto de muchachas imitaron el comportamiento de su amiga.

Los tres hermanos se sentaron en su mesa habitual.

-¡Os habéis fijado como se ha puesto Rosalie Hale!… cada año está más tremenda

-Pues la verdad es que no hermanito…

-¿Y donde narices mirabas Jax? Entiendo a Edward porque es el raro de la familia.. pero tú???? Joder tío, en esa mesa era la más imponente… la verdad es que el la más imponente de todo este instituto

-Oye Emmett, que yo no soy ningún rarito…

-A no????. Entonces puedes explicarme porque aún no te has tirado a Tanya? ¡vamos tio! Es la más fácil del instituto y te tiene el ojo echado… y tu solo haces esquivarla..

-Tio! Tiene la cabeza hueca!!!!

-¡Ed… para un polvo no se necesita un intelecto como el tuyo!.- Ahora fue Jasper el que le respondió.

-Paso de vosotros!

-Por cierto, ¿Hoy no nos dejaras tirados no? antes de que te esfumes las dos últimas clases, recuerda que hemos venido juntos en tu coche…

-Tranquilo hermanito… que tu chofer te llevara de vuelta.

Y la verdad, no tenía ganas de aguantar esas dos clases, pero ansiaba volverse a encontrar con esa muchacha a la salida del Instituto. Su coche estaba al lado del suyo, y desde luego se le presentaba la oportunidad de reanudar la discusión de esa mañana. Cuando sono el aviso, esperaron que todos los alumnos se marcharan de la cafetería para dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

La siguiente hora que tenía Edward, era biología. No es que le aburriera, pero sus conocimientos eran más avanzados que el temario. Esperaba que después de una semana de curso, hubieran avanzado lo suficiente, para no aburrirse.

Cuando llego a su salón la clase se había iniciado ya. El señor Barnner, le dio la bienvenida.

-Sr Cullen, cuanto bueno por aquí! Gracias por honrarnos con su presencia, ya pensaba que había desistido de esta clase.

-Sabe que no se librara de mi Señor.

-Tenía mis esperanzas joven, tome asiento… se le ha asignado la Srta. Swan, como compañera de trabajo para todo el año. Compórtese como un caballero.

Edward siguió con la mirada la dirección que el profesor le indicaba, encontrándose con una grata y no grata sorpresa. Su compañera seria aquella muchacha fastidiosa. Fue grata, puesto que podría poner en marcha su plan de redimir a "Swan" y no tan grata, pues sabía que su clase favorita se acaba de convertir en su pesadilla.

La expresión de Bella, pasaba de la sorpresa, a la rabia, enojo y odio. Y esta vez…. Estaba extendido hasta el profesor. Su asignatura favorita, paso a ser la más odiada.


	4. Biología

4.- Biología

Después de que cruzaran sus miradas, mostrándose cuanto se odiaban. Edward comenzó a caminar con más seguridad en si mismo, y mostrando en su rostro, la más de las encantadoras torcidas. Algunas de sus compañeras, le respondieron con un suspiro. Pero Bella meneo su cabeza en negación, "Engreido..." se decía para si misma, rompiendo el contacto visual. De nuevo, Edward sintió la rabia. ¿Por qué ella no respondió como el resto de las chicas? Sabia a la perfección, que era atractivo, y que muchas de sus compañeras, desearían que les dedicara esa sonrisa, pero la "Swan" no.

Se sentó junto a ella sin quitarse la cazadora, se recostó sobre el asiento y fijó su mirada en ella.

-¡Así que la chica perro, se llama Swan! ¿No serás la hija de Charlie, verdad?

-¡Valla! ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

-¡Es un tío bastante agradable para tener un hueso de hija!

-Aha…. ¿Ya has dormido en el calabozo?

-Ja… no Swan!... ¡Tu padre no me ha arrestado nunca!.

-¡Que lastima! Aunque eso se puede cambiar…

-Me estas amenazando con hablarle a tu padre de mi…

-A nooooo…. ¡No necesito al Jefe de Policía para defenderme solita!… además… eres tan insignificante que no se por qué me molesto en hablarte.

-JA… lo siento nenita! Pero tendrás que hablarme durante todo un año…. Somos compañeros… recuerdas…

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Si desde que te has sentado a mi lado, el aire se ha vuelto más rancio!

-¡Ten cuidado con no morderte la lengua!... te podrías envenenar a ti misma…

-Valla… si tiene ingenio… pero necesitaras más que eso para callarme…"Cullen"

-SRTA BELLA; SR EDWARD!.- Le llamó la atención el profesor.- Su conversación es bastante mordaz y amena… pero les importaría terminarla a la salida. Me gustaría continuar con la clase.

-Si señor Barnner.- Contestaron al unisonó, lo que hizo que se miraran y se lanzaran dardos con los ojos.

El profesor comenzó la explicación del temario, pero para desgracia de los dos, era algo que ambos tenían más que sabido. Por lo que empezaban aburrirse y no seguían las explicaciones de este. Bella sacó una hoja en blanco, he intentado ser lo más discreta posible, comenzó a dibujar. Tenía talento con las artes, lo único que se le resistía era el baile debido a que nació con dos pies izquierdos. Pero dibujar, cantar o tocar música era algo innato en ella. SE dejó llevar por su mente, y su mano comenzó a realizar trazados en el papel, de una forma rápida y segura.

Edward en un principio no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que su compañera estaba haciendo, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto del tablón. Tan solo oía un pequeño murmullo a lo lejos. Hasta que escuchó el nombre de su compañera y se concentró en el mundo real… Ahí fue cuando vio el dibujo que ella estaba realizando.

-Srta Bella! ¿Podría explicarnos la mitosis?- Le pregunto algo enojado, ya que sabía que no estaba prestando atención a la clase

-Eh… Si…- Después de ordenar sus ideas y recordar lo que ya estudio, se limitó a contestar.

Edward la miraba divertido, habían pillado a su compañera e iba a disfrutar de su ridículo.

-La mitosis es el proceso de multiplicación celular que participa en el desarrollo, el crecimiento y la regeneración de organismos vivos. Este proceso tiene lugar por medio de una serie de operaciones sucesivas que se desarrollan de una manera continua. Para facilitar el estudio han sido separadas en fases, las cuales son: Profase, Prometafase, Metafase, Anafase, Telofase y Citocinesis.

Terminada su contestación, se volvió a sentar en su sitio bajo la mirada atenta del profesor. Sintió como su compañero de clase la estaba mirando y cuando se giro para verle, pudo comprobar la mirada de sorpresa de este. Ella leyó en su mirada, que él esperaba otro tipo de respuesta. En un acto algo infantil, le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

-Bien Srta. Muy bien su respuesta…. ¿Estaba usted en un curso avanzado?

-Así es señor.

-Entonces creo que será bueno que usted y el Sr. Cullen sean compañeros… se podrán "Aburrir" juntos y no entretener al resto…. Pero Srta…si la vuelvo a ver dibujando en mi clase, y no es algo referente a ella… tendrá problemas.

Bella asintió calladamente, no le había gustado nada lo que el profesor acababa de comentar. Ella tenía la esperanza de pedir un cambio de compañero, pero después de eso…. Estaba convencida que no se libraría de su pesadilla. Bajo sus ojos donde tenia su dibujo para guardarlo, pero no lo encontró

-¿Dónde demonios..? susurro, mientras movía nerviosas sus cosas buscando su dibujo..en eso escucho una risita que provenía de su compañero..

-No lo encontrarás Swan… ¡¡¡¡no lo encontraras!!!!

-SERAS…. Pero sin quererlo su voz se levantó un par de octavas escuchándose en toda la clase-

-SWAN, CULLEN… esta es la última vez que les llamo la atención. Si no saben convivir juntos… no se preocupen… les enseñaremos. Los quiero a los dos en el aula de castigo al finalizar las clases… sin retrasos… y si siguen hablando, se les ampliaran más días… ¡¿han entendido?!

-¡Maldición!.- Dijo Bella en un susurro.- ¡Perdone profesor!- intentó dar a su voz un tono cálido y dulce.- Es la primera vez que me castigan…¿Dónde está esa sala?

-Tranquila Srta Swan… su compañero le podrá indicar perfectamente. Señor Cullen, deberá recoger a su compañera y llevarla al Aula, si ella no llega puntual… usted sabe lo que perderá..¡lo ha entendido!

-¡¡Señor Barnner!!… ¿No puede denegarme eso?

-¡Si!… ¡si lo haré!… así que tendrá que hacerse cargo de su compañera…¡¡¡entendió!!!.

Bella no estaba entendiendo mucho la conversación entre él y el profesor, pero le agradaba que estuviera sufriendo. Claro que no le gustaba que él ni nadie se hicieran cargo de ella. Pero si era un modo de molestar al arrogante Cullen, estaría encantada…

Diez minutos después de esa discusión, la clase llego a su fin. Bella se levantó del sitio con sus cosas para salir de la clase, junto con el resto de compañeros. Pero Edward se movió, no para permitirle el paso, sino para bloquearla.

-¡Cullen! ¡Apártate!... no quiero llegar tarde a otra clase…

-¡Estarás contenta!...

-¡si! ¡La verdad es que Si! – le dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Pero tú eres tonto o te lo haces? ¿Crees realmente que me agrada el castigo y que encima te tenga de niñera?... JA!...

-¡Pues parece que disfrutabas cuando lo dijo el Sr. Barnner!

-¡Si, la verdad es que disfrute como te ponía en tu sitio! ¡Pero recuerda que si no hubieras cogido lo que no es tuyo!… ¡no estaríamos en esta situación…!

-JA… JA…Mira Swan… esto no acaba más que comenzar… seré tu mayor pesadilla…¡Nadie me trata de esa forma y queda impune!

-Uhhhhhh que miedo… ¡Mira Cullen, no me das ningún miedo!…si crees que me voy achantar con tus amenazas.. te equivocas…- Su voz era cada vez más amenazante, y cada vez se acercaban más el uno al otro.- Si crees que me harás la vida imposible.. ¡Recuerda que yo también puedo hacértela!… No te tengo miedo ni a ti.. ni a tus hermanitos… además creo que es hora de acabar con el "reinado Cullen".. ¡no sois más que niñatos, jugando a ser duros!

-¡Mide tus palabras Swan…!- Sus cuerpos casi se estaban rozando, y una corriente eléctrica viajaba de un cuerpo a otro, pero ambos prefirieron olvidarla.-Nadie.. repito.. Nadie, se ha burlado de mi… ten por seguro que haré que te comas tus palabras…

-No veo como!- le replicó desafiante

En ese momento, Edward sintió un impulso demasiado fuerte y no se supo contener, la agarró con una mano fuertemente la cintura y con la otra en la nuca, besándola con rudeza, pasión, desesperación. Bella, quedo en shock durante unos segundos, pero instintivamente su cuerpo respondió de la misma forma. Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, colocó sus manos en el musculoso pecho del muchacho y lo apartó de un empujón.

Cuando consiguió separarle, su mano viajo a la mejilla de Edward, propinándole una buena bofetada…

-¡imbecil! – le escupió a la cara y salió corriendo de la clase.

Edward se quedo paralizado en el salón. "¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Se preguntaba mentalmente. "¿Por qué la besé?" estaba claro que esa chica le desestabilizaba en todos los sentidos, pero no entendía por qué tubo el impulso de besarla. Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para quitarse la sensación que ese beso le había producido, salió de la sala para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. En ese momento se dio cuenta, que no sabía dónde encontrarla cuando finalizara las clases…

-¡Mierda!... ¡Esta chica va a joder todo…!


	5. Chapter 4

5.- ¡TRES PUNTOS COLEGA! primera parte

Cuando Bella salió del aula sus amigas la estaban esperándola en la puerta.

-Bella! ¿Qué te pasa? .- le pregunto Alice al notar la cara de su amiga..

-ES UN ESTUPIDO, ENGREIDO… ES AGGGG NO LO SOPORTO… PERO ¿QUIEN SE CREE? ESTO NO VA HA CABAR A SI….

-BELLAAAA!!!.- gritaros al unisono, Rose, Alice y Angela.

-Puedes tranquilizarte y contarnos que demonios te pasa…

-¿Qué QUE ME PASA?.- Freno su carrera y se volteo a enfrentar a sus amigas.- ME HAN CASTIGADO; ME LO HAN COLOCADO DE NIÑERA, OTRA VEZ DISCUTIMOS Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE ME HA BESADO

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- Gritó Angela aturdida ante la revelación.

-¿Cómo que te ha besado?.- Pregunto Rose…

-¡lo sabia, lo sabia…. Ja j aja!.- Cantaba Alice a la vez que daba saltitos y aplaudía. Sus amigas se giraron a verla como si tuviera tres cabezas…

-¿ALICEEEEEE?.- le preguntó una más enojada Bella…

-No me miren así… está claro la atracción que ustedes tienen… j aja ja…

-¡De verdad Alice…. Deberías de dejar de oler pegamento!... te estás quedando sin neuronas.- Le replicó Rose…

-¡Vamos chicas! Desde cuando Edward Cullen, ha mostrado tanto interés en una chica… Que yo recuerde NUNCA… y ahora… se la pasa haciendo de rabia a Bella… ¿Es que están ciegas?

-Alice, de verdad… creo que Rose tiene razón… el pegamento no es bueno para la salud..

-¡Tonterías Ángela! En el fondo sabéis que tengo razón…¡Bella!... ¿respondiste al beso?

-¿Qué PREGUNTA ES ESA ALICE?.

-¡Contesta!

-Ehhh.. Si.. no… ¡yo que sé!… estaba en Shock.. solo recuerdo que le di una cachetada…

-¡ABOFETEASTES A EDWARD CULLEN!

-¿Por qué me miran así? ¿Qué querían que hiciera? ¿Qué le diera las gracias?... Miren no quiero seguir hablando de esto… tenemos deporte.. vamos o llegaremos tarde…

Las tres chicas siguieron a Bella hasta el gimnasio. Después de cambiarse de ropa, entraron en el pabellón. Sus compañeros se encontraban pasando el tiempo hasta que el monitor llegara. Algunos jugaban al baloncesto, otros boleaban en una esquina, ellas junto con otras chicas, se reunían en un corrillo cercano a las gradas.

-¡Emmett! ¿QUIERES DEJARME EN PAZ!

Bella rodeo los ojos al escuchar su conocida voz, pero ni siquiera se giró para ver como ambos hermanos entraban discutiendo. El resto de chicas, si estaban observando la escena, y algunas se les escapó un suspiro…

-¡¡¡HE DICHO QUE NO!!!!

-¡Vamos tio! Será divertido… además es de la mejor manera de librarte de ella

-Emmett… esa chica es peligrosa.. no voy hacerla nada… ME ENTIENDES… ya tengo bastante con la SWAN… para cabrear a otra.

Al oír su nombre se giró para prestar más atención.

-ED!... Vamos!.. siempre te estás quejando como te persigue… tan solo será una broma y estoy convencido que te dejara… o si lo prefieres… tíratela y asunto resuelto…

Al escuchar ese comentario, el estomago de Bella se encogió..¿De quien hablaban? ¿Qué era eso de "Tirarsela"?

-¡Tu estas mal de la cabeza! ¡Si me acostara con esa LOCA, todo empeoraría..- Al darle la espalda a su hermana, se percato de la audiencia que tenían.- ¡PERFECTO!

Emmett abrió los ojos y se percató de lo mismo que estaba viendo su hermano. Alice, Rose, Angela y Bella los estaban observando y escuchando, ya que la distancia entre ambos grupos no era muy amplia…

-¿QUE DEMONIOS MIRAS SWAN?

-Ten por seguro que a ti no! CULLEN

-¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?

-Pues no grites y así nadie tendría que escuchar la sarta de sandeces que sueltas por tu boca…

-Ehhh Chicos!- Intervino Emmett.- El entrenador acaba de entrar!.- SE acerco al grupo de las chicas, empujando con él a su hermano.- Hola Rose? No sabía que te tocaba esta clase?.- le pregunto a la rubia muchacha con una voz sensual…

-¿Si hubieras asistido el Miércoles pasado te habrías dado cuenta?

-Lo que faltaba! Otra que está infectada por la mordedura de Swan- Replico Edward

-¡Antes no te importo en veneno, Cullen!- Le contesto Bella mordazmente y sintió como él le clavaba la mirada…

-¡No te emociones Swan! ¡¡¡Eso fue un error que no volverá a suceder!!!!

-Dios te oiga… no me gusta el sabor a lejía…

-LEJÍA,ERROR!!!! ¿De que demonios estáis hablando los dos? ¿ED me quieres explicar de que narices va todo eso del veneno?

-Déjalo Emmett, no hay nada interesante que explicar

Emmett se separó del grupo bufando para dirigirse al medio de la cancha donde ya se encontraba el entrenador. Detrás de él fueron las muchachas salvo Bella, que mantenía su guerra particular de miradas…

-Ni se te ocurra volver a mencionar lo que paso en Biología!

-¿Tienes miedo al que dirán?- A ella tampoco le había agradado, pero estaba viendo que seria un punto muy favorable para ella. Podía hacerle rabiar mucho, y eso le estaba empezando a gustar demasiado.

-¿Miedo? No Bella… solo que no me gustaría que te encapricharas de mi… no eres mi tipo…

-Eso si que es un halago, Cullen… No te creas que me gusto más que a ti… fue… repulsivo… - Vio en los ojos de Edward un destello que no supo descifrar, no era odio..¿Dolor?, sintió que sus palabras le habían dolido más de lo que ella esperaba, ¡Pero por qué?

-¿Y por qué me correspondiste?

-Ja… en tus sueños!.. tu me obligaste… Tú… fue el que me beso.. no yo…

Y con esas se fue arreunir con sus amigas. Cuando ambos llegaron al corrillo de alumnos, el profesor ya estaba dividiendo la clase en cuatro grupos.

-…..Emmett, Edward, vosotros estaréis en el grupo D, junto con Alice, Ángela y Newton; Bella, Rosalie, Tyler y Ben, estaréis en el grupo C. Bueno ahora que están los cuatro grupos formados, empezaremos con un torneo entre los grupos. A y B, jugaréis en la cancha de la derecha, los otros dos en la izquierda. Los partidos serán únicamente de dos tiempos de 15 minutos. El vencedor de cada grupo se enfrenta. ¡¡¡¡Comencemos!!!!!


	6. ¡TRES PUNTOS COLEGA! II

Hola Chicas:

Aquí os dejo la segunda parte del partido. Mil gracias por los Rw, y espero que realmente os guste

6 .- ¡TRES PUNTOS COLEGA! segunda parte

Cada grupo se dirigió a las canchas de baloncestos, cada uno de ellos eligió a un capitán y comenzaron los partidos. Bella no era muy buena en el deporte, pero si tenía que jugar a alguno, prefería el baloncesto… Al menos es lo que más había practicado en Phoneix. Las miradas de rivalidad entre los dos grupos era notorio.

La pelota se puso en marcha, Edward y Tayler saltaron luchando por ella para iniciar el juego. Ganándola Edward, la cual la pasó inmediatamente a su hermano. Emmett, corría con ella cuando Ben, le bloqueó el avance. El cuerpo del muchacho era insignificante, a lado del más fuerte de los hermanos Cullen. Podría medir perfectamente el metro ochenta, y su complexión era fuerte y musculosa, intento zafarse de él, pero este al ser más pequeño era mucho más rápido...

-¡Mira Ben un burro volando!- Le dijo Emmett

-¿Queee?- le pregunto extrañado y este aprovecho el despiste para zafarse y anotar…

-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY CANASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ¡Dos PUNTOS COLEGA!!!!!

-Emmett… eso es trampa!- Le increpó Rose

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Bien… pues a ese juego también pueden jugar dos… te vas a enterar Cullen….-Le amenazó la Rubia.

-JA! Otra como su amiga!.- Replicó Edward.- No tenéis nada que hacer contra nosotros…

-¡¡ESO YA LO VEREMOS!!.- contestaron Bella y Rose a la vez…

-¡¡¡¡¡JOOOOO!!!!!…. Yo quiero estar en vuestro equipo!

-Tu enana! Te quedas con nosotros… y será mejor que juegues bien...- Le replicó Edward a Alice acercándose más a ella…- ¡¡¡O quieres que le diga a mi hermano Jax como le miras el culo!!!

-¡Eso es mentira!...

-¿De verdad?... yo no lo creo… ¡a jugar!

Bella, tomo la pelota y avanzó hasta la cancha contraria, en cuanto vio las intenciones de Edward, paso rápidamente la pelota a Tayler, este a Rose que se libro fácilmente de Alice y se la lanzó a Ben, que la mató en el aro con una ágil salto.

-Dos a dos… vamos chicas… que no se diga!

El turno de balón era del grupo D, Edward lanzó un pase largo a Newton, este a Alice que estaba a medio cancha que rápidamente se la pasó a Emmett.

-¡Ben! ¡Emm es mío!- Grito Rose buscando a Emmett para bloquearle

Se colocó delante de él y con la voz más sensual que pudo le hablo…

-¡Wouuuu! ¡¡Que brazos!!!.

Emmett se bloqueo y Rose aprovecho a robarle la pelota, corriendo hacia el aro. Esta se la pasó a Bella, que al quedarse sin posibilidades lanzó desde el área de triples, cerrando los ojos rezando para que entrara..

-¡¡¡ENTRO!!!!- Gritaron sus compañeros.

Durante el resto de los minutos del primer tiempo, cada equipo fue encestando. Rose siguió jugando con Emmett, el cual perdía el balón cada vez que se lo pasaban.

-Em tío, céntrate!- le regaño su hermano

-Lo hago… pero esa chica!!! Agrrrr… si oyeses las cosas que me dice

-¡Esta jugando sucio, y tu estas cayendo en su trampa…! Vamos tío, que nos ganan por 15 puntos.

-¡Oye.. Swan es buena!

-Si… eso parece… pero voy a quitarle esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia…

-Así se habla brother… vamos…

El segundo tiempo fue más o menos igual, Bella seguía tirando cuando podia en triple, consiguiendo más de la mitad dentro. Además estaba orgullosa de no haberse tropezado aún. Debía ser por la adrenalina del momento, además que se estaba creciendo viendo que podían ganar a los Cullen. Estaban iguales y necesitaban un par de canastas más para poder ganar. Así que se centro en el juego, y el equipo volvió funcionar.

Tayler, corrió por la banda, se la pasó a Ben en medio campo, este se zafó de Newton, pero Emmett le bloqueó, teniendo que regresar la pelota atrás. Bella la tomó, y corrió por el otro lateral, estaba buscando línea de tiro o a algún compañero para pasar, cuando se chocó contra un duro cuerpo, cayéndose sobre él a la tarima.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió todo su cuerpo, sus manos descansaban sobre el pecho sudado de Edward, el cual estaba marcado por la camiseta adherida a su cuerpo. El la tenia ambas manos en la cintura de Bella, y sentía en sus manos un calor infrahumano. SE miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que se recordaron mutuamente cuanto se odiaban.

-Swan! Ya te he dicho que no me interesas… así que no te lances sobre mi..

-Ja, Cullen! Debería decirte: _"¿Es que no me viste?… ¡deberías apartarte del camino cuando oyes voces…!" – _Le dijo imitando su voz y recordando las mismas palabras que le dijo el día anterior.

-Levántate Swan! No me hagas perder los estribos…

-Es un placer!

Una vez de pie, reanudaron el juego, pero Edward aún seguía sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Aún notaba la sensación del cuerpo de Bella en su piel. Los últimos minutos corrían y los marcadores estaban iguales. Esta vez, Emmett no cayó en la trampa de Rose y tiro al aro fuera de la línea de tiró, marcando un triple en el último minuto…

-¡¡¡¡TRES PUNTOS COLEGA!!!!!- Gritó Emmett imitando a Chicho terremoto…

-¡Mierda!!! Ahora no habrá quien los aguante…- Protesto Bella ante la celebración que ya estaban realizando los hermanos Cullen…

Después de que se terminara el último partido, en el cual volvieron a ganar los Cullen. Las chicas se marcharon a vestuario.

-AGGGG y ahora una hora más… que ganas tengo de terminar el día.

-Tranquila Bella… aprovecha para las tareas y así no tendrás que hacerlas cuando llegues a casa.

-Eso pensaba Ang, pero lo que menos me apetece es estar una hora con el idiota de Cullen…

-Va Bella!!!... pero si en el fondo te diviertes.

-¡Alice! ¿Te crees que me encanta estar discutiendo todo el día?

-¿entonces por qué no lo ignoras completamente?

-Eso es lo que más me gustaría hacer, pero por una extraña razón no paró de encontrármelo en todos los lados.- Bella se estaba empezando a enojar con su pequeña amiga.

-Bahh! Eso son excusas… si tanto te incomoda… limítate a no mirarlo ni hablarle… Pero se perfectamente… que en el fondo.. te gusta!

-¡ALICEEEEE! Ya te hemos dicho que dejes el pegamento!!!!!

-Y otra vez con la cantina….¿PERO ESTAIS TONTAS O QUE?... Es que no os habéis fijado que él no le ha quitado ojo en todo el partido.. ¡y no digamos en el segundo..! si casi se come a su propio hermano porque estaba mirando a las gradas…

-Eso son imaginaciones tuyas… - le volvió a replicar Bella.

-Bella… ¡pero si tu has estado en el segundo partido completamente en Babia!...Mira, te guste o no te guste… esta claro que entre vosotros a química. El cómo os habláis, el cómo os miráis, hasta vuestros cuerpos os delatan cuando os encontráis.

Bella se la quedo mirando fijamente, empezaba a pensar que a esa muchacha se le había ido completamente la cabeza. No la conocía de mucho, pero desde luego no tuvo esa impresión cuando la conoció.

-La vedad es que Alice tiene razón…

-NO ANG….TU TAMBIÉN…

-Bella… lo siento, pero es que ahora que lo ha dicho… está todo más claro..

-Anggggg!!!!

-Bella… no me mates.- Se acerco Rose lentamente a ella.- Pero la enana tiene razón.

-NO…NO…No… y NOOOOOOOOOOOO…. ¿Saben lo que las digo? Que se vallan al cuerno las tres… están locas… ESCUCHARON….LOCAAAAASSSSSS.- les grito mientras salía a toda prisa de los vestuarios.


	7. Castigo

7.- Castigo

Después de cruzar el gyn, abrió las puestas dobles con tal furia, que golpearon ambas paredes.

-Wowww… que Genio!

-¡Cállate Emmett! – le advirtió su hermano.- ¡Venga Swan! Sígueme que no tengo todo el día…

-¿SEGUIRTE?

-Si, seguirme!….. ¡Recuerda que estamos castigados! y a mí me encargaron la maravillosa tarea de acompañarte- El sarcasmo de Edward, estaba aumentando la irritación de Bella.

-O.K… ¡acabemos esto cuanto antes! ¡Cuanto antes lleguemos al aula!… antes me librare de ti..

Con esas se marcharon al Aula de castigo. Emmett partió en dirección contraria..

-¡Nos vemos Ed, en una hora te recogemos! Y recuerda lo que te dije de la loca!!!

-AGGGGHHHHHH!!!!, mierda de día!!!!- Bella se rió ante la ansiedad del muchacho. – Swan!! ¡Si no quieres que pague contigo la mala leche que tengo!…. ¡No te rías de mi!

-Eso sí que es nuevo… ¿No lo haces constantemente?, no sé, porque parece que estas enojado con el mundo entero y te desquitas conmigo…

-JA! Eso mismo podría decir de ti ¡La verdad Swan… ¡no sé cómo coño ha empezado todo esto!

-¡¡¡Fácil!!! ¿TE caíste encima mía y además te reías de mi?

-¡¡¡Ehhh!!!! ¡Yo no me reía de ti!…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Bahhh… ¡¡déjalo!!.. ¡Vas a seguir pensando lo que te dé la gana!… para que explicar nada…- Acelero el paso, dejándola atrás.- vamos Swan! Esta es la clase, debemos registrarnos!

Entraron en el salón de castigos, el señor Barnner se encontraba recostado sobre su mesa, con un libro entre las manos. Algunos alumnos se encontraban ya en sus sillas…Al sentir como entraban los muchachos, este dejó el libro en la mesa y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Swan! ¡Cullen!... me alegro que hayan venido y que además lo hicieran juntos… tomen asiento y espero que se limiten a estar callados… no quiero una de sus escenitas, si se quieren pegar, matar, insultar… o lo que ustedes dos hagan… lo harán fuera. OK

Ambos muchachos se dirigieron a diferentes asientos. Bella se encamino hasta el final de la clase, detrás de un muchacho rubio y de ojos claros, se encontraba una mesa vacía. Tiró su mochila al suelo y se limito a sacar los apuntes de su carpeta.

Edward, dudaba mucho donde sentarse, había visto el mismo asiento que ella eligió, pero si la obligaba a cambiarse, sabía tendría problemas con el profesor. Otra de las opciones era al lado de la "insistente Tanya!. Su hermano, le había contado el numerito que monto en clase, para que la castigarán hoy, y sabían que fue a propósito, ya que lo hizo después de enterase de su penalización.

-Estupendo!!. ¡Hoy no es mi día!

Intento no mirarla cuando paso por su lado, y se tiró literalmente sobre la silla. Sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a juguetear con él. Tal vez con un poco de suerte, Tanya entendería que no quería hablar con ella.

-Hola Eddy!.- se giró a saludarle con voz coquetona. Edward rodeo los ojos de desesperación pero ni la contesto ni la miro.- Eddy… estaba pensando, que tal vez… podríamos ir al Baile de inauguración del curso juntos…

-Aggg… mierda!- Se dijo mentalmente.- ¡lo siento Tanya! Ya te he dicho que no me interesas en absoluto…

-¡Vamos Eddy! Tu eres el más popular, y yo también… está claro que somos la pareja perfecta… ¿Por qué tanta negación? Sabes perfectamente que te atraigo, y que lo deseas tanto como yo… entonces ¿Por qué no?.

-por qué… ¡NO! y si me permites…. Estaba chateando con una AMIGA!!!

Tanya se volteó pero no se dio por vencida. Mientras, Bella estaba ajena a toda conversación, el chico que tenía delante se giró para hablarla..

-¡hola! ¿Tú eres Isabella Swan, verdad?

-Aja, pero llámame Bella.

-Ok, yo soy Demetri Volturi… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-ya lo estás haciendo, pero dime ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué hay entre Cullen y tú?

QUEEEE!!!!!! Su grito mental la saco del shock de la pregunta.

-ODIO…

-¿Solo eso?

-Como que solo eso? Pero a qué viene esa estúpida pregunta?

-No por nada… es porque todos están al tanto de las discusiones que tenéis… ¡no te ofendas!.. pero has tenido un par de narices para enfrentarte a él… hay bastante rumores respecto a eso, pero como soy persona de no dejarme guiar por ellos, prefería preguntarte…

-Bueno… pues ya sabes la respuesta…

-¿Puedo hacerte otra?

-Adelante

-¿Tienes acompañante para la fiesta de inauguración?

-¡¡Nop!! y no me interesa tenerla… ¡no pienso asistir..!

-¡ooohhh! Qué lástima… ¡No te entretengo más, Bella! Ha sido un placer!!!

Bella se quedo pensativa durante unos minutos. Aquel muchacho le había comentado sobre algunos rumores, y se imagino que serían lo mismo que le había comentado Alice. Pensó que la fuente de esos cotilleos, podía haber sido perfectamente la conversación de los vestuarios… al fin y al cabo… habían estado rodeadas de compañeras y no habían tenido un volumen, muy discreto que se dijera. Pero de nuevo esa voz, la sacó de su trance.

-¡Swan!...- su tono no era agresivo, por lo que la extraño- Se que te resultara extraño, pero necesito… ¡¡¡un favor!!!

Bella arqueo las cejas por la sorpresa, Edward se arrodillo ante la mesa de ella, para hablarle lo más secretamente posible. Bella no salía de su asombro, pero accedió a escucharle.

-Necesito que me cambies la silla… Esa tipa, me está volviendo majareta… y me están dando ganas de darle un "mamporro" en la cabeza para que me deje en paz..

-Ahh! ¿Cómo? ¿Mandé?... ¿por qué no usas tus afilados colmillos para morderla?… con migo no te cuesta hacerlo…

-Swan! Tu eres inteligente y las captas…¡pero esta no entiende las directas ni con un gráfico!- Bella se rio de su comentario.- Mira… ¡no soy como piensas!.. no me gusta dañar a la gente sin más. Y aunque he intentado ser caballeroso con ella… me está haciendo perder la paciencia… por favor!..¿me cambias la mesa..?

-Ok Cullen! pero esto no significa nada… sigues cayéndome muy GORDO!

Los muchachos se intercambiaron los sitios, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban en el salón…Al sentarse en el sitio de Edward, Tanya la dirigió una mirada envenenada..

-¿Swan, verdad?- Bella asintió con la cabeza- Se lo que te traes entre manos… y desde hoy te digo… que Eddy es mío. Y si yo no lo consigo… nadie.. repito.. ¡Nadie lo conseguirá!…

-¡Mira Rubita!... ni tramo nada… ni me interesa Cullen… pero por desgracia para ti… se que a él no le interesas… así que ¿por qué no desistes y dejas de humillarte públicamente?

-¿Serás PUTA?

-¿Perdona? ¿Qué-me-has- llamado? – le pregunto separando toda las letras para que ella lo entendiera…

-PUTA!!! Eres de esas jodidas mosquitas muertas…¡si! las que tienen cara de chica buena, pero luego son unas zorras!!!

-JA!… ¿Sabes lo que dicen en mi tierra?… "Piensa el ladrón, que todos… son de su condición". Pues te diré, que si es lo que ves en el espejo cuando te miras… no pienses que todas somos iguales…

-SErass……. – Tanya no continuo hablando, puesto que se tiro encima de Bella a golpearla.

A Bella no le gustaba la lucha, pero estaba claro que se defendería. Ella no había hecho nada para ser insultada de esa manera. Tanya cayó sobre ella, tirándola de la silla al suelo. Una vez ahí, intento golpearla. Pero Bella conseguía cubrirse bastante bien. Tomo impulso con sus piernas en el suelo, y levantando su cuerpo, desplazó a Tanya. Cayendo a su lado. En ese momento, unos brazos fuertes, la agarraron por la cintura, levantándola y alejándola de Tanya.

Demetri hizo lo mismo con Tanya. En cuestión de segundos, el profesor estaba junto a los muchachos.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? ¡señoritas… quiero una explicación ¡¡¡¡ YA!!!!

-¡Swan me ha insultado!... ha empezado a meterse con mi familia .- TAnya, comenzó a interpretar su papel de mártir.- Le dije que se callara.. pero siguió insultándome…

-¿Es eso cierto, Swan?

-NO

-¿No tiene nada más que decir….?

-NO

-Está bien Swan… ¿Tendrá que acompañarme a ver al director? No creo que a su padre le guste la notificación---

-Espere Sr Barnner…¡ Bella no es culpable!

Bella se quedo sorprendida, Edward no solo la había separado de Tanya y la tenia sujeta por la cintura, sino que la había llamado por su nombre y además la estaba defendiendo.

-¡Explíquese!

-Señor… Tanya estaba molestándome, por lo que le pedí a Bella que me cambiara el sitio. Cuando lo hizo, Tanya la amenazó y la insultó… Bella se defendió pero Tanya se enfureció más y la agredió…

-¿Sabe cuál es el motivo?

-Si señor, pero no creo que sea muy educado por mi parte desvelar eso en público.

-OK Cullen! le creo!... ¡¡¡si no se dejara arrastrar tanto por sus hermanos…..!!- El profesor miro a Bella- Esta vez se libra señorita… pero tenga cuidado.. Últimamente parece enojar a mucha gente. Márchense los dos, les perdono la falta, puesto han demostrado que pueden sabe convivir…. Y usted Srta Denaly… me va acompañar y nos va a detallar con todo tipo de detalles… el por qué de su enojo, la agresión, y la mentira… TIRE!!!

Ambos muchachos salieron de la aula en cuanto el salió con Tanya. Caminaron hacia la salida en silenció hasta que Edward se frenó en seco. Bella se paro delante de él, mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

**Hola Chicas:**

**Siento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, pero aquí tenéis y para compensaros os subo dos capítulos. **

**También comentaros que estoy participando en Darkward Fanfic Contes, con el One Shot: ****_Incubo Depredador_****, les animo a que lo lean y si les fusta encontraran la pagina para votar en mi perfil. **

**Muchas gracias por todas la alertas y favoritos… y por supuesto por sus RW.**

**Besos a tods**


	8. ¡¡¡Tregua!

Como os he dicho en el anterior.. aquí os dejo otro por la demora…

Espero que os guste

8.- ¿TREGUAAAAA?

Ninguno de los dos se volvió a dirigir al otro. Se habían dicho más con la mirada que con las palabras. Al salir al estacionamiento, Edward cayó en la cuenta, que aún faltaba media hora para que sus hermanos le recogieran.

-Edward! ¿Y tu coche?- Le pregunto Bella al ver que el maravilloso Volvo no estaba a lado del suyo.

-Mis hermanos se deben haber ido a casa…

-¿Si quieres… te acerco algún lado?- Le dijo algo cohibida, pues no estaba muy segura de la tregua que parecía haber entre los dos.

-¿No te importaría?... la verdad, es que no tengo ganas de esperarles durante media hora… además si permanezco aquí, tendré que ver de nuevo a Tanya

-No, claro… no hay problema…¿Dónde te llevo?

-A mi casa, estaría bien…

-Ok… toma las llaves..

-¿Quieres que conduzca yo este trasto?- Le dijo en son de burla refiriéndose a la camioneta de Bella.

-¿No te metas con mi coche? Además ese "trasto" es el que te va a llevar a casa, yo le tendría un poco de respeto, al fin y al cabo… podría ser el abuelo de tu coche…

-Ja j aja … más bien el tatarabuelo… ¡tu coche es prehistórico Swan!

-¡¡¡Sigue así y te dejo aquí tirado!!!

-Ok..Ok...

Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella entrara sorprendiéndola con su gesto y él se encamino hasta el asiento del piloto. Tomaron la carretera principal de Forks y a unos 4 kilómetros de la salida del pueblo, Edward tomó un sendero semi oculto…

-Vaya!! Si que vives lejos… ¡y difícil de encontrar!.. me alegro haberte dicho que condujeras…. ¡Si lo hubiera hecho yo, seguro que estábamos perdidos!

-¿Piensas que no te hubiera indicado?

-Si, seguro que sí… pero tengo tan mala orientación que hasta con indicaciones me pierdo..

-¡Ya será menos!

-¡¡Qué va!! Mis mayores defectos son la orientación y la torpeza..

-¿Torpeza?... Pues en el partido de esta tarde has demostrado lo contrario…

-Eso ha sido por la adrenalina del momento… estaba tan metida en el juego, que me parece increíble no haber tropezado ni una sola vez…

-Siento decirte que te equivocas… Si no recuerdo mal… me tiraste al suelo- Bella se sonrojo ante el comentario.- ¡Vaya! Y además eres tímida… j aja ja … Esto sí que no me lo esperaba…

-¿El Que?

-Que la agresiva y mordaz Swan, fuera tímida…

-¡No me conoces Cullen!

-¡Cierto! Soy incapaz de descífrate… siempre me sorprendes. Creo que eres la única persona en el mundo que ha conseguido callarme.

-Wouuu, lo tomare como un cumplido!

-¡Deberías! No sé cuanto tiempo aguantara esta tregua…

Ambos se quedaron pensando en la palabra "tregua". Bella se estaba empezando a sentir cómoda al lado de Edward, al igual que este. Pero algo en su interior le decía que posiblemente, eso no durara demasiado.

Al finalizar el sendero, apareció ante los ojos de Bella, una impresionante mansión blanca. Destacaba sobre el fondo verde de Forks, la fachada destilaba un aire de nostalgia. Como si la casa tuviera cientos de años. La boca se le desencajo al ver la bonita estampa de la casa.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- Dijo con una sonrisa torcida- ya puedes cerrar la boca

-Amm… esto… wowwww… ¡es enorme!..

-Sip… Perteneció a la familia de mi padre. Mi madre la ha remodelado por dentro, pero quiso mantener la fachada. Para mi gusto, es demasiado grande… pero así conseguimos más privacidad.

-Mi casa es enana… y el único rincón que tengo para evadirme es mi cuarto… y ni siquiera, puesto que las paredes son de papel y escucho cada noche la serenata de mi padre…

-… ahora entiendo tu mala leche…. ¡no duermes bien!- le comento entre risas

-¡Que gracioso Edward!

En ese momento, Edward paro de reírse y se le quedo mirando a Bella. Al oír su nombre de sus labios, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-Me gusta que me llames por mi nombre…

-Igual te digo… me sorprendió cuando lo dijiste en la clase.

-¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Pues veras… me resulta divertido pelearme contigo.. pero también es algo fastidioso… no se… pero prefiero hablar contigo de esta manera…

-Ummm, déjame pensar!!!…

-Vamos Bella! ¿De verdad te gusta estar discutiendo todo el día?

-No claro que no… pero… no me fio de ti… No se… tengo la impresión de que si bajo la guardia contigo, volverás a tratarme igual…

-¿Crees que soy Bipolar?

-Si… esa es la mejor definición…Siento ser sincera, pero el estar hablando así… me resulta muy extraño. ¿Cuál es el Edward original?

-Nunca lo sabrás sin no me tratas…

-Eso ya lo sé… pero creo que no quiero saber realmente … cual de los dos eres!

-Entiendo… entonces Swan! ¡gracias por traerme! Ya te puedes marchar!

Su tono mostro lo enojado y dolido que se sentía por las palabras de Bella. No entendía muy bien el por qué. Pero sentía rabia porque esa muchacha no quisiera conocerle. Salió bruscamente de la camioneta y se encamino hasta su casa.

Bella se quedo algo aturdida por la respuesta del muchacho. Así que salió detrás de él para averiguar el por qué de su enojo

-¡Edward! ¡Espera!

-¿Qué quieres Swan?- Le pregunto con rabia en la voz. Solo quería que le dejara en paz.

-¿Por qué te has enfadado? ¡no creo haberte dicho nada enojoso!

-Puede… pero no veo que interés tienes en saber qué me pasa… me has dejado claro que no te intereso

-¡No he dicho eso!... lo que quería decir… es que me da miedo saber cuál es el Edward autentico…

-Mira Swan… mejor que dejemos esta conversación… no nos está llevando a nada. Está claro que tu y yo no podemos ser amigos.. así que gracias por traerme y ya te puedes marchar.

-¿Ves? A eso me refería.- Bella estaba intentando aguantar las lágrimas.- En cuanto he bajado la guardia, tú me haces daño… Eres bipolar, engreído, soberbio y cabezota… un minuto dices una cosa y al otro…¡¡muerdes!!…¿Qué quieres que te dijera? Que si me gustaría ser tu amiga… ¿Para qué? Para que cuando se te pase una estúpida idea por la cabeza, saques todas tus armas y me mandes a freír monas… No…prefiero estar siempre a la defensiva contigo. He intentado saber por qué tu enfado… y me saltas con ese… Agghhh! Ni siquiera ser como definir tu cambio de humor- enfatizó alzando los brazos-… Tienes razón.. lo mejor será que me marché… Gracias de nuevo por defenderme!

Ahora la enojada era ella. Corrió hasta su auto y salió a toda la velocidad que le permitió su coche. Edward se quedó parado en el jardín, no comprendía muy bien lo ocurrido e incluso analizando la discusión que había tenido con Bella, no le encontraba ningún sentido

-Woww! Vaya pelea de enamorados!- Dijo Emmett saliendo del bosque

-Sip… no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.. pero se notaba a la legua que ese par de tortolos están más que pillados…

Los comentarios de sus hermanos le sacaron de sus pensamientos..

-¿De qué diablos habláis?

-Vamos Brother… pero si estabas enojado porque ella te dijo que no le interesabas… ¿cómo fueron sus palabras Emmett?

- "_me has dejado claro que no te intereso"- _Imitó la voz de su hermano

-Ni que la hubieras besado he invitado al baile…

-Bueno chicos si os soy sincero…¡ Lo primero si lo hice!

-¿QUEEEEE?- le gritaron los dos.

-Si.. la bese en Biología… y ella me abofeteo

-¿Y nos lo cuentas ahora? Está claro que entre vosotros hay química, tío.

-Da igual… ella no le interesa conocerme, prefiere seguir discutiendo conmigo. Eso es lo único que he sacado en claro..

-Vamos Ed… que digamos no te has portado muy bien con ella.

-¡¿Es que no la entiendo?!

-Yo si… yo creo entenderla muy bien…

-¡¡Así Jax!!… ¡Pues… dale luz a mi oscuridad!.

-Edward… tu te escondes detrás de una chaqueta de cuero, y te camuflas con aire de hostilidad… pero los que te conocemos sabemos que no eres así. No eres el chico rebelde que intentas ser. Nos sigues en nuestras bromas, porque es una manera de crear tu personaje… ella es igual que tu… Se esconde en esa soberbia para no dejar ver lo frágil que es.

-Jax… ¿Cómo puedes saber esas cosas?

-Ed… observando a las personas y escuchándolas… se conoce muy afondo sus pensamientos. No hace falta leer las mentes. ¡Solo con observar y escuchar!

-Para ti es fácil… siempre has tenido el don de saber lo que le pasa a los demás.

-Edward! Cada uno de nosotros somos diferentes… Tu tienes el don de la sensibilidad, yo soy intuitivo y bueno Emmett…

-YO SOY EL GENIO… DE LA LAMPARA!!!!

Ambos hermanos se echaron a reir…

-Bueno..- Continuo Jasper- Emmett, ve la vida de un modo diferente… la vive cada segundo. Mira hermano, para conocer a esa chica.. primero tendrás que quitarte esa chupa. Por lo que os he escuchado, ella tiene miedo a ser la primera en abrirse. Deberías mostrarle el auténtico Edward.

-Jax… pero tengo miedo! Esa es la pura verdad… No sé porque esta chica me intriga tanto… Pero sé que es diferente… Su manera de enfrentarse a mi... no es como las otras chicas, que se quedan embobadas mirándote y solo te dicen incoherencias… ¿Tal vez no le agrado realmente?

-No seas bobo, brother- intervino el Emmett-… Yo he estado presente en el partido… y estoy convencido que a esa chica la agradas… ¡Si no te ha quitado ojo en el segundo partido! Bueno.. tú tampoco a ella…

-No se chicos… Hoy me ha ayudado con Tanya… casi la sancionan por culpa de esa loca.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Bueno… después de que me atosigara como siempre, le pedí a Bella que intercambiaremos las mesas. Ella acepto, pero a Tanya le sentó a cuerno quemado. No escuche mucho… pero la oí amenazarla y ella nos defendió a los DOS. –Recalco esto último, con dudas en sus ojos.-. Seguidamente Tanya, se lanzó sobre ella a golpearla.

-Wowww… ¡esa tipa si que esta majara!...- Comento Emmett

-Si.. lo de hoy a pasado de castaño oscuro…

-Si Ed… pero te das cuenta del detalle de ella. Aún peleando, te ha defendido de Tanya.- Edward asintió después de pensar en las palabras de Jasper.- Vamos a casa… y deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Mañana será otro día y ya veremos que sucede…

-Gracias Chicos!

-Ehhh… porque no festejamos que mi hermanito se ha enamorado… haciéndole una broma a Tanya…

-EMMETT…… NI SE TE OCURRA!!!!- Gritaron Jasper y Edward- Además… yo no estoy enamorado..- Concluyó el último

-O SI… SI LO ESTAS.- Le gritó Emmett en respuesta y Jasper lo ratifico con un movimiento de cabeza…

-Entremos! Tengo hambre…

-Si.. si.. cambia de tema…-Emmett le palmeo el hombro antes de empezar a correr.- ¡maricón el ultimo!

-¡¡¡TRAMPOSO!!!

**Intentare actualizar más de seguido… mil gracias por leer. Y por los comentarios. **

**Besos . Raquel **


	9. Chapter 8 Lasaña y conversaciones

**Hola Chicas:**

**Perdón por la demora, pero aquí esta otro capítulo más. **

**Gracias y dedicado a mis chicas: **

**Simile of angel; Jay-Dope; Vero Cullen; Cullen Lorena; JaimeBellaCullenSalvatore; Reeneesmee; B.; Crystal Butterfly; aiiiide; Lady blue vampire; . **

**Besos y disfrutarlo**

9.- Lasaña y conversaciones

Bella habí llegado irritada como ya era la costumbre. Como no conseguía concentrarse en las tareas, decidió que limpiaría y haría la cena. Tal vez el ejercicio físico de las tareas le hiciera olvidar un poco la conversación con Cullen. Pero no lo consiguió, una y otra vez regresaban a su cabeza las palabras y las miradas del muchacho. En el coche creía haber visto detrás de esos maravillosos ojos esmeraldas, y creía a ver visto a otro muchacho diferente. Pero su carácter es como una hoja es arrastrada por el aire, el cual cambia constantemente de dirección.

Ni siquiera se estaba dando cuenta de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Una vez termino la lasaña y la dejo en el horno, se encamino hasta su cuarto para intentar estudiar y preparar las tareas. Se había despejado bastante, y sobre todo se había calmado, ya que no quería que su padre la viera en ese estado.

-¿Por qué me afecta tanto Cullen?

Se preguntaba así misma en voz alta. Inmediatamente su celular, comenzó a sonar y vibrar por la mesa de estudio.

-¿Diga?

-Soy Alice, ¿Qué tal te fue?

-Hola Alice… ¿Tu como crees?- Su voz fue de nuevo mordaz, no quería ser grosera con su amiga, pero no estaba de humor para sus comentarios

-vamos Bella! Que solo te llamo para saber que pasó… te prometo no decirte nada.

-Alice.. te conozco de poco, pero se que es imposible que te quedes callada..

Al otro lado de la línea se oyo una risita nerviosa

-Ok Ok… touche! Pero de verdad ¿Tan malo ha sido una hora con Cullen?

-Nal no… peor… este chico es Bipolar

-¿Bipolar? ¿A que te refieres?

-Pues eso… bipolar, cambiante, extraño…cuando parece que puede hablar con él.. le pica la pulga y te trata como un perro…

-¿Qué ha pasado realmente?

Bella lanzó un profundo suspiro, estaba empezando a comprender que Alice no la dejaría en paz, hasta que no le contara todo lo que sucedió. Y también tenia claro, que debía contárselo con pelos y señales. Es pequeña chica, era capaz de sacarte de quicio con sus interminables preguntas. Por lo que era mejor hacerlo de un tirón. Una vez le conto todo lo que paso, para sorpresa de Bella, Alice se quedo callada.

-¡Alice! ¿Sigues viva?

-Si Bella, perdona.. solo estaba pensando en lo que me has contado…¿No te has preguntado por que él se muestra tan agresivo?

-No lo sé ni me importa… ya te he dicho que intente hablar con él…

-Ya.. ya me lo has contado. Pero me da la impresión de que solo lleva una mascara puesta…

-Ja! MASCARA! Alice, por el amor de dios… ¿Qué tendría que esconder, si es perfecto? – Bella se calló secamente, dándose cuenta de sus palabras- "mierda, mierda,mierda"- Se repitió mentalmente.

-¿Perfecto?- Aunque rezaba por que Alice no se diera cuenta, esa chica era muy perceptiva.- Si… es "perfecto" pero no por se impresionantemente guapo, no signifique que sea inseguro.

Agradecio internamente que su amiga no hiciera leña del árbol caído.

-¿Inseguro?... pero si es un arrogante y un engreído.

-Sigo diciendo que es pura fachada. Nadie, salvo tu, había conseguido hablar tanto con él. Y no cuadra nada algunos de sus comentarios con lo que habitualmente demuestra…

-En eso si te doy la razón… ¿Desde cuándo un chico te abre la puerta del coche? ¿o te da paso en una puerta? ¡Dios si eso es del siglo pasado y no concuerda con motos y chupas!

-Ves a lo que me refiero… pero espera.. cuando te dio paso y cuando lo de la puerta?

-Bueno, cuando salimos del aula, el me empujo suavemente por la espalda, haciéndome para con una mano delante mia…

-¿Cómo una reverencia?

-Si.. algo así. Y bueno.. lo de la puerta, fue cuando le dije que le llevaba a su casa.

-ahhh! ¡te das cuenta que es un caballero!

Bella no aguanto más y estalló en carcajadas cayéndose de la silla. El suspiro y la manera de decirlo fue lo que remató la conversación.

-Alice! ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ¿Si parece que estas enamorada?

-Ja ja… muy graciosa Bella… para tu información.. el que me gusta es su hermano mayor…

-¿El grandullón ese?

-No tonta! El alto, leonido, guapo, musculoso, inteligente y atractivo Jasper

Bella volvió a estallar en risas...

-Al…. ¡deberias hacer caso a las chicas y dej…- Pero ella le interrumpió…

-Si si… la tontería del pegamento…. Pero no estoy colocada, ni borracha. SE muy bien lo que digo y lo que veo. Tu Y Cullen estais pillados.. y yo espero atrapar al otro…

-¿Y Emmet?- Decidió seguirle el juego, pues se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo

-Ese creo que se lo dejaremos a Rose… viste que el grandullon se atoraba cuando la tenia delante… no podía resistir la risa..

-¡muy mal! Él era tu compañero de juego

-¡POR QUE ME OBLIGARON!... ¡pero no me digas que no fue divertido!

-Si… Rose es de temer… y el pobre Emmett, no tiene nada que hacer con ella…

-¡No le tengas tanta lástima! Al fin y al cabo, el es el cerebro y brazo percutor d todas las bromas…

-¿En serio?... parece el más inofensivo, no se.. me da la impresión de ser un niño grande…

-¡y tan grande! ¡Si es un armario ropero!... es tan grande como mi armario…

-¡BELAAAA! ¡YA ESTOY EN CASA!

-¡ENSEGUIDA BAJO, PAPA!- le contesto a su padre apartándose el teléfono para no dejar sorda a su amiga.

-Al.. te tengo que dejar

-Si y he escuchado, pero antes de colgar ¿Qué vas hacer con él?

-¿Con Edward?

-Si… "Con Edward"- le respondió con un tonillo de burla hacia la manera que lo había nombrado

-Ahhh! No lo sé.. supongo que seguiré en guardia como hasta ahora…

-Bella… ¿Te gusta verdad?

-Alice… para que quieres que te conteste si diga lo que diga vas ha pensar lo que te de la gana.

-Si- se rio por lo bajo- En eso tienes razón. Y pienso que te gusta mucho. Aunque no lo quieras reconocer… pero te dejo antes de que te enojes conmigo. Mañana voy a buscarte a casa.

-Ok… te veo mañana entonces…¿Sabes donde vivo?

-Bella por Dios! ¿Quién no sabe donde esta la casa del Jefe de policía?... hasta mañana gruñona.

-Hasta mañana "campanilla"

Después de colgar a su amiga, se encontró que aún mantenía una sonrisa. Recogió sus tareas y bajo a cenar con su padre. Tal vez podría preguntarle por los Cullen.

Cuando bajo, su padre ya estaba sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Sacó la lasaña del horno y la sirvió en sendos platos. Su padre no era muy hablador, por lo que las cenas y la convivencia eran mucho más relajadas y tranquilas, que las que mantenía en Phoenix con su alocada madre.

-¿Qué tal el día?- le pregunto intentando comenzar una conversación con él

-Bien, supongo. Ha sido un día bastante tranquilo. ¿Y TÚ? ¿Qué tal el instituto?

-Supongo que bien, he conocido a unas chicas fabulosas, de hecho mañana viene una a recogerme.

-¿Quién?

-Alice Brando. ¿la conoces?

-Si, bueno no a ella, pero si a su familia. Me alegra que te relaciones con ese tipo de gente. ¿A quien más has conocido?

-Oh… Angela Webber y Rosalie Hale…- Pensó en meter a los Cullen, así sabría de que conocía Edward a su padre.-Bueno también he conocido a los famosos Cullen

-Ya veo..Todos son gente agradable… pero ten cuidado con el mediano de los Cullen.

-¿Quién y por que?

-El tal Emmett, es un poco.. como lo diría… ¿Infantil? Si esa es la definición… desde pequeño que llegaron no ha dejado de hacer gamberradas. No es que piense que son malos chicos. Pero desde luego ese chico se aburre demasiado. Envolvió la fuente del parque con papel higiénico, también esta casa la decoró el Haloween pasado…. LE tuve que arrestar por exhibicionismo, otra de las veces, no sabemos como no le pasó nada, apareció con un osezno en su casa. A su madre casi le da un ataque de pánico… y luego todas las del instituto. Que más de una vez me han llamado.

-¿Y todo eso él solito?

-Si. Alguna vez arrastra a sus hermanos, pero el más inofensivo es el pequeño. Aunquesu padre más de una vez, se ha referido a él como el mayor de todos. Creo que se llama Edward, la verdad es que Carlisle, está muy orgulloso de él. Parece buen chico…

Wowww ¡Eso no me lo esperaba! Se dijo mentalmente mientras seguía escuchando a su padre.

-Luego está el mayor, parece muy retraído… pero las mata callando. Las veces que le he detenido ha sido por estar jugando con su hermano… ¡Como si tuvieran tres años!.

-Si solo estaban jugando.. ¿Por qué los detuviste?.

-¡Pues porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer una guerra de pintura en medio del pueblo! Lo mejor es que alego que estaba estudiando las tácticas de no se que guerra y que era un proyecto de instituto.

-Pensé que eran más… Duro! O ¡Rebeldes!

-Bueno… si cuentas con que su diversión son las carreras de motos y de coches… Que les he llamado más de una vez la atención, por exceso de velocidad… que no respetan las normas, porque se la pasan "jugando"…creo que entrarían en tu definición.

-¿Y sus padres que dicen?

-Calisle está desquiciado… no sabe que hacer con los tres. Cuando están juntos arrastran a Edward, y ya son imparables El pobre ha tenido que salir del hospital má de una vez en su rescate. De hecho… creo que llego a un trato con el instituto, ya que en Alaska, fueron expulsados varias veces, y cada vez que tenían tiempo libre…eran peor su comportamiento. Por lo que le ayude a cerrar un trato.

-¿Qué trato si puede saberse? – Estaba sacando mucha información de su padre e intentaría sacar mucha más, ya que notaba a su padre muy hablador, y así podría solventar muchas dudas sobre los tres Cullen.

-Quedamos con que tienen cierta inmunidad siempre y cuando, mantengan las notas. Al parecer, todo lo que tienen de rebeldes, lo tienen de buenos estudiantes.. ¡vamos que no son tontos!. Además si se comportan y siguen las normas del instituto, al final del curso pueden ser recompensados, con algún crédito extra para la universidad. Pero creo que el menor de los tres, es el único que se toma en serio esa propuesta. Esta misma semana, me han avisado de los alborotos de los chicos, y el único que no estaba implicado a sido él. Por lo que me han dicho alguien le está metiendo en vereda.

-¿Cómo es que te informan de esas cosas?- Dijo intentando disimular el sonrojo que había provocado en ella el último comentario de su padre.

-Bueno Bells, la verdad, es que tenemos tan poco trabajo, ¡lo cual agradezco!, que nosotros mismos llamamos al director para reírnos un rato .Además, que a la mínima que me digan, quede con su padre en arrestarlos y que pasaran un noche en el calabozo si fuera necesario

-¡interesante!- murmuró, pero Charlie la escuchó

-¿Qué dices querida?

-No nada… que es interesante… pensaba que Forks era un pueblo aburrido.

-Si lo era… pero estos chicos lo han revolucionado. – Después de unos segundos, termino con su plato de lasaña.- Bueno cariño, el partido esta apunto de comenzar… ¿Te importa que me siente a verlo?

-No tranquilo, ya recojo yo la cocina.

-Gracias cielo, la verdad es que me mimas demasiado… ¡Como sigas tratándome igual no te dejare irte de casa nunca!

Después de la amena conversación, obtuvo mucha más información de lo que pensaba. Ese día había sido extraño. Así que se limito a darse una ducha para relajarse e intentar dormir.

**Intentare no tardar demasiado en subir el siguiente. Muchas gracias por todas las alertas y favoritos y sobre todo los RW. Aunque estoy algo triste ya que no alcanzan a tantos como tiene esta historia en otras páginas. Pero estoy agradecida a todas las que me han dejado sus comentarios... Dicen que si lo poco es Bueno... entonces es doblemente bueno...**

**Mil gracias y nos vemos pronto. **

**PD. Voy contestando RW, pero hay alguno que no me permite hacerlo... (lo siento Reeneesmee, lo he intentado varias vecs y lo tienes bloqueado... un besote)**


	10. Jaque a la reina

**Aquí estoy de nuevo... y espero que disfruten de este capi... se que lo harán. **

**Mil gracias por los Rw, las alertas y los favoritos...**

10.- Jaque a la reina

La mañana siguiente transcurría con normalidad, Bella se había levantado con cierto ansiedad, no sabiendo como reaccionaria Edward al verla, después de lo del día anterior. Pero tampoco estaba muy seguro como se comportaría ella. Al llegar al Instituto aparco lo más lejos del volvo plateado, así evitaría encontrárselo a primera hora de la mañana.

Las clases, pasaron y junto con sus amigas se dirigían a la cafetería. En poco tiempo se habían convertido en inseparables. Cada una de ellas era diferente por eso se compenetraban tan bien.

Ángela se encontraba emocionaba, y conseguía arrancar de sus amigas un sonrisas.

-Ang, estas irreconocible… ¿Qué demonios eres tú y que has hecho con la tímida de mi amiga?- le pregunto Alice

-Ahhhhh… es que al fin Ben me ha pedido que le acompañe al baile de inauguración… ¿Os lo podéis creer?

-Wouuu… pero si ese chico es súper tímido… Me alegro Ang. ¡Creo que hacéis una linda pareja!

-Gracias Rose! Ehhh Bella- Le grito a esta que aún estaba cogiendo la comida y que ya estaba al tanto de la noticia desde primera hora de la mañana.- Puedes cogerme una Soda!

-¡Claro! ¡Donde tendrás la cabeza!

Ángela contesto con un ligero levantamiento de hombros y una gran sonrisa. Esperaron que Bella terminara de pagar su almuerzo y se encaminaron a su mesa habitual. No sin antes dar una pequeña mirada de soslayo, para confirmar si los Cullen estaban en su mesa. Que así era. Los tres muchachos estaban peleándose entre ellos y tirándose comida. Pero se percataron de la entrada de las chicas y al igual que ellas, las miraron de reojo

-¡Chicos! ¿Qué pensáis de que le pida a Hale que me acompañe al baile del sábado?

-Pufff… no sé Emmett… amas tu integridad física…

-¿Por qué lo dices Jax?

-Bueno.. al parecer a denegado a algunos chicos y otros no se atreven a pedírselo por que la tienen miedo… ¿Crees que a ti no te dirá que no?

-Vamos Ed.. no te hagas…¿se lo habéis pedido a alguien?

-Yo lo estoy pensando…- Contesto Jax- Pero creo realmente que esa chica no sabe ni siquiera que existo

-¿De quién hablas?- Le pregunto Ed

-De Mari Alice Brando… el pequeño duende amigo de TU SWAN

-No es mi SWAN…. Además… creo que te equivocas respecto a esa enana.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Wouu… ¡el señor que observa y escucha no es capaz de ver como una chica lo mira!... muy mal hermano… ¿Y así piensas que tome en cuenta tus consejos?

-Pues si.. porque lo vuestro es Obvio… yo con Alice no he cruzado ni un saludo…

-Bueno hermanito… entonces te cuento un detalle… En el partido del otro día estaba en nuestro equipo… y la tuve que amenazar para que jugara…

-¿Qué hiciste queeeee?

-Tranquilo brother… Ed solo le comento que si no jugaba te diría como se te queda mirando el culo…

-Emmett! Ed! ¡Eso es mentira!

-Oh no… no lo es. Además, por la cara que puso nos lo confirmo ella solita… así que si tanto te gustan las estrategias… ¡por qué no las empleas para conquistarla!

-Vale! Pueden que tengan razón… pero entonces solo quedarías tú… ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Llevaras a Tanya u a otra?

-lo primero… ni de coña…estoy pensando en no ir al baile

Los chicos se quedaron mirando a Edward como si tuviera tres cabezas, he intentaron saber cuáles eran sus razones y convencerle de lo contrario. Mientras en la mesas de las chicas la conversación iba más o menos por los mismos derroteros

-¡No me puedo creer que sea la única que tiene pareja para el baile!

-Puedes creértelo Ang… puedes creértelo – le dijo Alice con una ligera frustración en la cara.

-A mí me lo pidió Dimitri… pero como no pienso asistir… le dije que no

-¡BELLAAA!.... como le dijiste que no a ese pedazo de tío bueno!

-Fácil Rose… diciendo…"No gracias". Además… no esta tan bueno

-¡Claro no lo están si lo comparas con uno que yo se me!... pero si ese- Dijo Rose señalando con la cabeza a la mesa de los Cullen.- No existiera, sería el número uno de los tíos buenos. Bueno para mí el tercero o si acaso el cuarto!

-Ahhh y ¿Quién está en ese segundo puesto?- le pregunto Alice guiñándole un ojo a Bella

-Solo diré para mi defensa que los primeros puestos los ocupan los tres hermanos… que cada una escoja la posición que desea….- Le contestó guiñándola ella el ojo a Alice, la cual se sonrojo.

-¡Te han pillado enana!- Le dijo Bella por lo bajo.

-¡Tú te callas…. Que eres la peor de nosotras!

Pero con las risas y los piques entre ellas no se percataron de la audiencia que tenían a sus espaldas.

-¡ohhhh…. Que tiernas!¿No crees Lauren?

-La verdad es que si, Tanya. Son unas adorables bebitas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Tanya?, ¿no te quedo algo claro el otro día algo o qué?- Le pregunto Bella levantándose de la silla y encarándola. Sus amigas se colocaron detrás de ellas ganándose la audiencia de todo el comedor.

-Mira niñata! El otro día no termine contigo… pero siempre cumplo mi palabra

-¿Crees que me das miedo? JA. ¡Dime lo que has venido a decir y lárgate!

-Ok… Ya sabes lo que quiero… así que no te lo repetiré… aléjate!

-Espera un momento… Me estas pidiendo de nuevo que me aleje de Cullen. Mira Tanya, lo primero es que nadie es de tu propiedad, segundo.. por mi te lo regalo con un moño si lo quieres y Tercero y más importante… ÉL NO TE AGUANTA….y si tienes que decir algo.. díselo a él, no a mí. Yo hablo con quien se me pegue la gana, y si me apetece discutir con él o con cualquier otro… a ti debería darte igual. ¡O es que me tienes miedo!

-A Ti! Ja esa si es buena… ¡Tú no me llegas ni a la suela de los tacones! Eres vulgar e insignificante y ni siquiera tienes curvas… ¿Por qué te tendría miedo? Vamos home… mírame a mí y mírate tú. Además lo que he escuchado confirma mis sospechas ¿Quién invitaría a una… niñata como tú?-

La cafetería al completo estaba atenta a la conversación de las chicas, por lo que al oír la pregunta irónica de Tanya algunos chicos comenzaron a reaccionar. Demetri fue el primero.

-Tanya.. yo se lo pedí!

Después de él se levanto Newton

-Yo estaría encantado de llevarla como acompañante.- Este comentario hizo enfurecer a Jessica, que miraba ahora a Bella queriéndola asesinar con los ojos.

-Y Yo.- Dijo Tayler

-Yo también..

-Y yo…

Uno a uno se fue levantando los chicos y los que estaban más alejados y no escucharon toda la conversación. Después de enterarse de lo que pasaba se levantaron. Muchos de ellos ya tenían parejas y estas los animaban a levantarse. Pues a nadie le agrado la forma en la que estaba tratando Tanya a Bella. Se podría contar unos 35 chicos más o menos. Pero todos se sentaron cuando vieron a los tres hermanos Cullen dirigirse a las chicas.

-Tanya!- La llamo Edward- Creo que tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta no? Creo que sería mejor que preguntaras quien está dispuesto a llevarte a ti. ¡Porque yo ni muerto!

-Tanya! ¿No me dijiste que Edward ya te lo había pedido?

-¡Cállate Lauren!

-No me calló.. me dijiste que querías escarmentarla porque quería quitarte tu pareja… pero parece ser que ni siquiera es tu pareja

-¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES; ESTUPIDA!

Lauren la miro con odio y se aparto de ella.

-Está bien… tú te lo comas solita…no me vengas a buscar después de este ridículo

Y con esas se marchó, pero Tanya era muy soberbia para dejarse vencer y quedar en ridículo, por lo que volvió atacar.

-¿Y Con quien vas a ir si no es conmigo?

Edward se la quedo mirando y se aproximo mucho más a Bella, al igual que sus hermanos se posicionaron con Rose y Alice, viendo esa escena, Ben corrió hasta su pareja, no la pensaba dejar sola. Edward miro a los ojos a Bella, y como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación silenciosa. Ella asintió entendiéndole las intenciones.

-¿De verdad quieres saber con quién voy a ir al baile?

-Si… estoy muy intrigada… se que ninguno de vosotros.- Dijo señalando a los tres hermanos.- Se lo ha pedido a ninguna de las animadoras ni a ninguna otra chica… Y sinceramente, no creo que estas mojigatas tengan lo suficiente para ser vuestras acompañantes. Ellas son insignificantes.

-TanyA!- Le grito Jasper.- Para ti serán eso, ya que solo estas acostumbrada a mirarte delante del espejo. Pero una chica ha de tener mucho más para llamar nuestra atención.

-Con chicas como tú..- Continuo Emmett.- Podemos pasar un rato divertido, pero se queda en eso, no podríamos bromear o hablar…

-Compartir buena música o algún libro.- Dijo Edward

-Hacer carreras o simplemente estar solos entre amigos…- Continuo Jasper.

-Las chicas como tú… solo sirven para calentar la cama… y como ya sabes.. ¡ESO NUNCA LO HE BUSCADO!.- Termino Edward

-Así que si quieres saber por qué no le hemos pedido a ninguna chica que nos acompañe, es porque estábamos esperando que estas señoritas… nos aceptarán.- Dijo Jasper muy seguro de si mismo. Se giró buscando la mirada de Alice.- ¿Qué me dice señorita? ¿Me acompañaría este Sábado al Baile?

-SI...Por supuesto que sí!- Dijo una emocionada Alice

-¡Rose!... ¿Tú qué me dices al respecto?.

-déjame pensar…. Mmmm… Si… será un placer musculitos

-¡Bella! ¿Dispuesta a una noche de guerra?

-Suena fascinante… nada mejor que pisarte bailando para sentirme mejor… SIP… será una dulce venganza…

-¿Ha contestado esto tus preguntas Tanya?. Ahora si.. te agradecería que no vuelvas en tu vida a dirigirme la palabra. Nunca me has gustado y nunca me gustaras… y da gracias de que soy un caballero.. Porque si te vuelvo a oír decir que soy de tu propiedad y amenazas otra vez a alguien… te juro, que el padre de esta señorita no será capaz de retenerme aunque me encarcele…¡Te quedo claro o te hago un esquema!

TAnya ni siquiera contesto, ya que después de las palabras de Edward todo la cafetería comenzó a vitoréales. Habían dado una lección a la engreída Tanya, y más de una tenía ganas de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar. Lo que no se esperaban es que seso fueran los Cullen. Estaban acostumbrados a que pasaban olímpicamente de todo y de todos, pero la llegada de Isabella, estaban haciendo cambiar muchas cosa. Ella había sido la primera en colocar en su sitio a los Cullen y estos ahora hacían lo mismo con Tanya.

Ahora todos juntos se sentaron en la mesa los minutos restantes del receso y Bella fue la que rompió el silencio.

-¡Chicos Gracias por lo que habéis hecho!

-No.. gracias a ti Bella… otra vez me defendiste delante de esa… agghhh.. No podíamos hacer menos. Era un de mis problemas y tú te los estaba comiendo.

-No lo hacía por ti! Solo que si me pisan en pie… chilló.

-No.. tu no chillas… Belly Bells… tu muerdes!

-Ehhhh esas confianzas grandullón!- le contesto en broma Bella.

-Lo siento.. pero se me hace fácil bromear contigo.. ¿Sera por cómo le hablas al borde de mi hermanito?.. de verdad Bella… ahora que hablamos te diré que eres mi heroína… ¡TIENES UN PAR DE PELOTAS, MUÑECA!

-EMMETT!... tus palabras

-Pufff! Ya estamos… Ves lo que te decía… es un borde y un aguafiestas…-Rodeo los ojos al hablar y se le veía un gesto bastante infantil.- ¡Vamos Eddy... quita la cara vinagre!

-A) no me llames Eddy

B) no tengo cara vinagre

C) no sería una aguafiestas si tu maduraras un poquito…

-Ya.. ya .. chicos… que hay damas delante.

Las chicas miraban atónitas la conversación de sus hermanos. Nunca se lo habrían imaginado.

-Edward! Yo…- Bella no sabía cómo empezar.- Bueno… quería decirte que no es necesario que me lleves al baile… la verdad es que no pensaba asistir… así que si prefieres… ya sabes.. ir con otra.. no te preocupes..

-Ehh ehh.. ¿De qué demonios hablas?. Claro que iremos… si no lo hiciéramos Tanya volvería al ataque.

-Ok… ¿Supongo que es otra tregua?

-Sip… Tregua…

Y con eso sellaron el pacto enlazando las manos, y de nuevo la corriente les recorrió el cuerpo.

**¿Les gusto? si supongo que si, ¿A quien no le gusta poner en su sitio a una Z....? bueno espero sus Rw para saber que les pereció. Y las invito a leer un nuevo on Shot que he subido hace poco "amigos de Verano", en mi perfil lo encontrarán. Es para el concurso Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!. Ya las avisare cuando habrán las votaciones. **

**Saludos y abrazos estilo Emmett. **


	11. Diamante en bruto

**Hola de nuevo.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo...mil gracias por los Rw, las alertas y los favoritos...**

11 Diamante en bruto

Como era de esperar, el viernes por la tarde Alice consiguió arrastrar a todas sus amigas a Port Ángeles para comprar los vestidos para el baile. Tanto Alice como Rose estaban emocionadas con una tarde de compras, Ángela se pudo escabullir dejando a una desolada Bella. La cual, no le gustaba demasiado las compras y estaba entrando en un estado de pánico al ver a sus dos desaforadas amigas.

-Bells, tienes que probarte este y este… espera… espera… esta también

-ALICE… ¡Me duelen los brazos con tantos vestidos!…. ¿Para qué quieres que me pruebe tantos…?

-Bella… ¿No quieres estar impresionante? Tenemos que buscar el mejor vestido… el que te quede mejor… y no lo sabremos si no te pruebas esos…

-¡Pero hay más de 20...!

-Ya! deja de quejarte y empieza…¡ vamos entra aquí!

La guió hasta uno de los probadores y Bella comenzó hacerles un pequeño desfile. Pero ninguno parecía que les gustara a sus amigas. Estuvieron más de dos horas probándose y vestidos. Rose lo encontró en menos de 10 minutos al igual que Alice, pero Bella empezaba a desesperarse, ninguno gustaba a sus amigas.

-Alice estoy cansada… porque ese Rojo no!

-¡Por qué no!... no sé… le falta algo.

-Perdonen señoritas…- les interrumpió la dependienta.- ME acaban de llegar estos vestidos, aún no están etiquetados, pero posiblemente encuentren alguno de su gusto.

-¡Gracias!...veamos que tienes… SIIIII… Este creo que será idóneo.

Alice saco de la barra que le mostro la chica un precioso vestido azul eléctrico. Cuando Bella se lo puso, sus amigas comprobaron con satisfacción como la gasa y la muselina, se ceñían al cuerpo de su amiga, haciéndola más esbelta.

-¡Pareces un ángel!

-¡Pues entonces perfecto!… ¡ir acompañada de un demonio!

Sus amigas levantaron las cejas ante el comentario de su amiga. Pero pronto las tres echaron a reír. Al día siguiente, las chicas se reunieron en la casa de Rose para vestirse y maquillarse, dos cosas que tampoco le gustaba mucho a Bella. Pero sabía que no podía enfrentarse a esas dos. Charlie llevo a su hija a casa de su amiga antes de irse de pesca con sus amigos.

-Bella cariño! Cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Tranquilo papa. No estaremos mucho en el baile… ya sabes lo que me gustan.

-¡De todas formas! ¿Llevas el espray de pimienta?

-Si.. Papá… tranquilo! Anda vete y diviértete… el domingo nos vemos.

-Creo que llegare para cenar!

-Vale… no te preocupes, le pediré a Rose o Alice que me dejen en casa para esa hora.. ¿Vale?

-me alegra que hayas encontrado amigas Bells.. sé que no paso mucho tiempo contigo..

-Ya papá… déjalo Ok. Nos vemos!

Se despidió de su padre antes de que se hiciera más incomoda la conversación y entro en la lujosa casa de Rose. Alice ya se encontraba allí, revolucionando la casa con su energía.

-Vamos, vamos… que no tenemos mucho tiempo…

-¡Alice por el amor de dios… quedan 9 horas para el baile!

-¿yyyyyyyyy?... tenemos que darnos las mascarillas, manicura, pedicura, peluquería, maquillaje….aghhh… ¡Dios Bella! Tu nunca te has hecho nada de eso y tendremos muchissssimooooo trabajo contigo

-EHHHH…. ¡NI QUE FUERA TAN FEA!

-No… claro que no… pero eres un diamante en bruto y Rose y yo tendremos que pulir y limar para que brilles…

-No entiendo tanto afán… pero ya sé que no me puedo negar ¿Verdad?

-¡Verdad! Así que vamos,… ¡empecemos!

La mañana de las chicas paso rápida y entretenida con los actos de belleza y risas. Mientras los chicos se preparaban para ir a recoger a las chicas.

-¡DIoSSS ¡ no sé como ha pasado todo esto!

-Vamos Eddy, ¿no te echaras ahora atrás?

-Emmett.. deja de llamarme Eddy… y si te soy sincero… si, me encantaría echarme para atrás, pero entonces nunca me libraría de Tanya.

-Ya hermanito… como que solo lo haces por eso!

-¿Qué insinúas Jasper?

-Yo… nada…no insinúo, afirmó que no lo haces por eso. En el fondo sabemos muy bien que estas deseando ver a Bella.

-JA…

-Sí, si… tú búrlate de lo que digo, pero si no es por eso, ¿Por qué te has probado 6 camisas diferentes?

-Agggg ¡dejarme en paz!

Salió del salón sin querer escuchar más a sus hermanos y fue al garaje a tomar su volvo. Antes de que arrancaran el motor sus hermanos se habían acomodado ya en el interior. La casa de los Hale, no estaba muy alejada de la suya por lo que tardaron relativamente poco. Llamarón a la puerta y la Sra. Hale les hizo pasar al salón para que esperaran a las muchachas.

-Vamos chicas… ya están aquí!- Les dijo la madre de Rose a través de la puerta.

-Ok, gracias ma… ¿estáis preparadas?

-Si… pero estoy de los nervios

-no entiendo por qué?

-¿Vamos Bells, nos dirás que tú no estás nerviosa por ver a los Cullen?

-NOP

-¿Y porque he tenido que darte dos manotazos para que no te mordieras las uñas?

-Para que lo sepáis listillas… no es por Cullen… es que… ODIO LOS BAILES… NO SE BAILAR!

-YA AHORA NOS LO DICESSSSSS… Bells no tienes remedio… anda vamos.

Las tres muchachas salieron del cuarto y comenzaron a bajas por la escalinata de madera de la mansión Hale. Al pie, les esperaban tres apuestos muchachos, los cuales quedaron con la boca abierta, literalmente hablando, cuando vieron bajar a esas tres beldades.

-Wouwww… Rose.. estas…IMPRESIONANTE!- Dijo Emmett enfatizando con los brazos.

-Siii.. Alice…tu también estas… no sé.. no tengo palabras para describir lo que veo… ¿De verdad eres tú o un sueño?

-Gracias Jazzy, eres muy amable- le contesto está acercándose a él, a la vez que Rose se acercaba a su pareja.

-Brother… respira!- Le pidió burlonamente Emmett a Edward

-Ahh si.. Perdón…esto… nos vamos.- Edward no podía articular palabra. Se había quedado prendado de la belleza de Bella, y las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Sin saber que decirla la ofreció su mano y una sonrisa. La cual hizo enrojecer a Bella.

-¿Cómo nos vamos a ir? Todos en el volvo no entramos-pregunto Jasper.

-Bueno he pensado que tu yo podríamos ir en mi porche. Si quieres te dejo conducirlo a ti.

-Ok, me parece perfecto… ¿Y vosotros?

-Emmett y yo iremos en el mío… pero siento decirte Emm… que mi coche solo lo conduzco yo… es mi bebe y nadie más lo toca…

-Bupfff… otra como Eddy… "Es mi bebe y nadie lo toca"… -Rose le dio una colleja por la burla.- Auch! Eso duele

-¡Pues no te burles!

-Ok, pues si todo está organizado… vayámonos de una vez.- Replico Edward.

Una vez en la calle, todos se subieron a los correspondientes coches, y Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Bella accediera. Gesto que volvió a sorprender a Bella. Iban en fila encabezada por el Porche amarillo de Alice, el Volvo y el BMW Rojo de Rose.

Jasper estaba tan emocionado con esa preciosidad de coche, que le pidió autorización a Alice para ir algo más rápido.

-Si… corramos.. me encanta la velocidad! ¿Por qué si no tendría este coche?

-¿Sabes Alice? ¡Eres la mujer perfecta…. Dejemos a esos tarugos atrás.- Y con esas palabras Jasper acelero haciendo rugir el motor, y desapareciendo de la vista de sus hermanos.

No es que los demás fueran muy lentos, pero el acelerón de Jasper les pillo de sorpresa. Edward, no quiso quedarse atrás y piso el pedal para que su pequeño alcanzara al otro coche..

-¡EDWARD POR EL AMOR DE DIOS…. BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!

-¡Vamos Swan! ¡que no es para tanto!

-Recuerdas quien es mi padre….¡Bájale inmediatamente!

Edward bufó y levanto el pie del acelerador, pero un ruido extraño se oyó y el coche fue perdiendo fuerza hasta que se quedo completamente parado en medio de la carretera. Edward, movió el volante dejando que el coche se parara finalmente en el arcén.

-¡MIERDA! ¿Y ahora qué?- le pregunto Bella.

-No tengo ni idea… esto nunca me lo había hecho…

-¿Te habrás quedado sin gasolina?

-No… no soy tan estúpido para no llenar el depósito…- Se bajaron del coche abriendo el capó para supervisar que le había pasado.

-Sabes algo de mecánica?- Le pregunto Bella mientras este se asomaba al motor

-NOP… no tengo ni la más remota idea

-¿Entonces qué miras?

-BELLA….¡ Vas a protestar todo lo que haga…!

-Si al menos supiera lo que haces… pero no…

-¿Chicos que pasa?- preguntó Emmet bajándose del coche de Rose, la cual había estacionado detrás de ellos.

-Ni idea Emm… de pronto se paró.

-¿Has visto algo?

-Nop

-¡déjame mirar!

-NI DE COÑA EMM! ¡No toques a mi bebe, no tienes ni idea de estas cosas, y siempre que tocas lo jorobas más…

-Ok Brother… entonces dejemos tirado a "TU BEBE" aquí.

-NOOOOOOOOO….

-Edward… es solo un coche!

-Puede Bella.. ¡Pero es mi coche!

Pero mientras los tres estaban discutiendo ninguno se percató de que la impresionante Rubia, ya estaba con la cabeza metida en el motor.

-¡Edward! ¿Tienes una linterna? ¡Creo que se ha soltado uno de los manguitos y con esta poca luz no veo muy bien para poder arreglarlo.

-¡ROSE! ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Edward

-Diossss! Que sexy estas!- Grito Emmett

-¡Arreglar tu coche! ¿Qué crees que hago? Y ahora ¿Puedes traerme la linterna? Y tu Emmett, deja de babear y trae de mi maletero mi caja de herramientas..

-¿Pero sabes lo que haces?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Quién te crees que tunea y arregla a mi bebe? Me apasiona la mecánica.

-Wouuu… Rubia, preciosa, inteligente y adora los coches… ¡GRACIAS DIOS POR MANDARME A ESTA MUJER!- Gritó Emmett corriendo hasta el BMW para coger lo solicitado por Rose.

Edward aún aturdido por la declaración de la rubia, alumbro el motor para que ella trabajara.

-Ok… creo que ya esta… Bella, arranca el motor.

Bella miro a Edward para pedirle autorización y este le sonrió dándoselo. Una vez dentro del coche, arrancó.

-Bien Bella… ahora acelera lentamente….¡Perfecto! ya esta… podéis iros al baile.. yo necesitare regresar a mi casa a asearme un poco…

-Por mí no lo hagas… estas aún más impresionante, manchada de grasa!- Le dijo Emmett con una sonrisa picara y con ojos de deseo.

-¡Ya! puede ser… pero no querrás que todos los hombres me miren igual que tu lo haces ahora.. ¿Verdad?..

-¡NI DE COÑA!…. Está bien… regresemos a que te cambies.

De lo que no se había percatado ninguna de estas parejas, es que entre los árboles estaban siendo observados.

-¡mierda! ¿Cómo es que Rose sabe de mecánica?

-No lo sé Jasper, nunca me lo había dicho.

-Me ha jorobado el plan.

-¿No era solo una broma para tu hermano?

-No del todo Alice, Ed es un poco especial y necesitaba un empujoncito.

-Así que ¿amañaste el coche?

-Sí, pensaba que si se quedaban tirados en la noche, al menos hablarían y se darían cuenta de lo obvio.

-LA idea no está mal… pero la próxima vez… dímelo antes.. te has dejado muchas cosas sin atar…

-Ya.. por lo menos a mí se me había ocurrido algo…

-Y ¿Quién te dice que yo no tengo planeado nada?

-O sea que tu también te has dado cuenta de que estos dos…

-¿Y quién no? Era muy rara la atención que le estaba dando tu hermano… y a Bella no la conozco desde hace tiempo… pero por sus reacciones es obvio que se muere por él

-¿Y qué tienes planeado?

-Regresemos al coche y te cuento de camino al baile

-¡Alice!

-Si Jasper!

-¡Creo que hacemos buen equipo!

-Cierto… pero también creo que buena pareja…

-Eso no lo dudes…

**¿Bueno Que? Alice y Jasper dan mucho miedito cuando piensan en conjunto ¿No creen?. Y Emmett... Bueno... el pobre no tiene la culpa que sea Rose puro fuego... ja ja ja de **

**Ya veremos lo que pasa en el baile... prometo no tardar mucho... Y antes de irme, las invito a que miren en mi perfil y lean los One Shot que tengo.. Abrazos estilo Emmett para tods**


	12. I will survive

**Bueno llego el baile...espero realmente que lo disfrutéis. besos **

12 I will survive

El Gimnasio del instituto estaba repleto de jóvenes engalanados, globos y carteles inundaban cada pared, y los grades focos que habitualmente iluminaban el gran salón estaban apagados, dejando que solo unos focos en las esquinas de algunos colores iluminaran la pista central. Cerca de un lateral, habían dispuesto una gran mesa con la bebida y algo de pica. Y a cada lado de esa mesa, otras más pequeñas y redondas, estaban vestidas con manteles blancos y un centro de flores y velas. Se podría decir que el ambiente era acogedor.

En la esquina más alejada a la puerta de acceso, muy cercano a los vestuarios, se había improvisado una mesa de mezclas, para que pincharan la música, un Dj profesional contratado por el comité de eventos del instituto. La música era movida he incitaba a los jóvenes a bailar desinhibida mente.

Bella y Edward fueron los primeros en aparecer.

-¿Has visto el coche de tu amiga?

-Nop… es extraño… nos adelantaron hace rato.

-Bueno… puede ser que la convenciera para dar una vuelta con el coche algo más larga. A mi hermano le apasiona la velocidad…

-¡Creo que es de familia!

-Si- le contesto con una sonrisa- ¿les esperamos dentro?

Bella asintió con la cabeza y Edward se colocó a su lado, ofreciéndole el brazo como apoyo como todo un caballero. Ella se extraño ante el gesto, pero lo aceptó gustosa. Tenía un pánico atroz a caerse con los vertiginosos tacones que sus amigas la habían obligado a ponerse.

Andando por el parking y subiendo las escaleras de acceso al instituto, ambos se dieron cuenta de todas las miradas que arrancaron.

-¡Dios! ¿Es que no hay nadie que nos esté mirando? Odio ser el centro de atención…

-Si mira… aquel no lo hace… upss tarde ya se ha dado cuenta.

-y de la sonrisita que tiene ¿Qué dices?

-Bueno Bella, ten en cuenta que estoy rompiendo toda las reglas… además… tu estas preciosa!

-Bupfff.. pues podías haber elegido otro momento!- Pero el tono fue muy burlón, por lo que Edward no aguanto las ganas de reír- ehhhh no te rías de mi!

Edward se paró en seco y soltó el agarre de Bella, para reírse más a gusto. Cuando pudo controlar la risa se giro a ella y el tomo con un brazo la cintura…

-No me rio de ti… pero me resulta cómico todo esto… hace dos días casi nos matamos y tú no te preocupabas si llamabas la atención o no.. y ahora me reprochas a mí.. que rompa las reglas… ¿Sabes que es el primer baile al que asisto?

-NOOO… Estas de coña… Edward Cullen, nunca ha asistido a un baile…. Wouuuu…

-No sé porque te sorprende… la verdad es que nunca había encontrado a nadie interesante para poder asistir…

-Ja ja … lo tomare como un cumplido!..¡aunque ha sido una invitación forzada!

-Puede ser… pero no me arrepiento, contigo o me peleo o me rio… ¿No está mal el promedio no?

-Nop

-Vamos Bella… entremos… aquí nos están mirando más.

Guió a su acompañante hasta el gimnasio sin soltarla de la cintura. Se sentía a gusto con la proximidad de ella, y parecía que a Bella no le desagradaba. Cuando entraron por la puerta muchas de las parejas que estaban bailando, pararon su actividad para mirarlos. Bella se removió en los brazos de Edward.

-Edward…Esto va has ser bochornoso…mejor nos vamos

-No… Si quieren mirarnos que nos miren… tampoco estamos haciendo nada…

-Pero seguro que con la suerte que tengo… me tropiezo y quedo en ridículo… además me están poniendo muy nerviosa.

-Bella.. Tranquilízate… lo primero.. no te voy a dejar caer o hacer algo vergonzoso… recuerda que mi reputación está en juego…

-Queeee…. Te cuento mis miedos y me sales con esas…

-Esa es mi chica!

-Edward! ¡No me provoques!

-Mira Bella.. si te tengo que enojar para que te olvides de esta panda de tarugos… lo haré. Estamos aquí por la estúpida Tanya, y no le voy a dar el placer de que gane. Tu y yo vamos a intentar pasarlo bien. Además.. es mi primer baile y lo quiero disfrutar. Tu seguro que has tenido muchos…

-Para..para… ¿yo muchos bailes?... que va… este es el primero… ODIO BAILAR…

-¿Por qué lo odias?

-Pues porque no sé hacerlo.. y siempre a cabo en el suelo o mal hiriendo a mi acompañante. Por esa razón no he asistido nunca.

-Bella...¡todo depende de quién te guie!

-¡Mira que experto me habla!

-Bella.. que no haya asistido a un estúpido baile de instituto.. no significa que no me guste o no sepa bailar. Ven vamos a la pista y te lo demuestro.

-No, no

La miro a los ojos para darle seguridad pero lo que no contó es que se pedio en ellos. El resto de movimientos que realizo, no fueron ordenados por él, sino por su subconsciente. El cual ordeno a su brazo estrecharla más y con la mano libre la sujeto de la barbilla.

-¡Confía en mí!

Y su voz aterciopelada mando miles de descargas a la espalda de Bella, la cual estaba igual que pérdida que él en sus ojos verdes. Sin ser consciente si emitió palabra alguna, en cuestión de segundos estaba bailando en sus brazos. Todo alrededor de ellos se había desvanecido, adentrándose en su burbuja personal ellos dos solos. La gente los miraba extrañados, algunos con envidia y celos y otros solamente con indiferencia… pero no todo sería así. Alguien llego con una enorme aguja a reventar su burbuja.

-¡BELLS, ED! ¡QUE CORRA EL AIRE ENTRE LOS DOS!

-Emmett!- masculló Edward mirando a su hermano con furia en los ojos. Bella noto como el calor se instaló en sus mejillas.

-Así está mejor!... ¿Sabéis algo de Jax y el duende?

-¿Quién nos llama?- Pregunto Alice, colocándose al lado del grandullón

-¿Donde estabais? No.. mejor no quiero saberlo…. ADIVERTIRRRRRSSSEEEEEEEE!- Grito Emmett corriendo hasta el Dj.

Todos se quedaron mirando como el mediano de los tres Cullen, amenazaba al pobre muchacho hasta que este accedió. En la sala empezó a sonar del año 94. Una de esas canciones importadas de España que revoluciono en todo el mundo. Emmett les hizo señas a sus hermanos para que le siguieran a la pista y se colocarán detrás de él. La canción comenzó a sonar.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

Ehhhh Macarena…

Emmett comenzó con el baile típico de la canción, mientras sus hermanos se avergonzaban del grandullón y se escapaban por los laterales. Pero Bella no tuvo tanta suerte y consigue atraparlo en su escapada..

-¡Ni de coña!…. ¡Déjame!….. ¡no pienso bailar esto!

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

Pero Emmett la tenia sujeta como una muñeca moviéndola las manos y la cadera. La cara de Bella ya había pasado por los distintos tonos de colorado. Algunos chicos, se empezaron a unir a la extraña pareja entre risas. Bella se contagio de ellas y comenzó a dejarse llevar por el singular chico.

Finalmente, Alice se unió a ellos y Jasper la acompaño.

-¡Creo que después de esto… Bella matará a Em!

-¡No lo dudes!

Emmett vio que su hermano estaba junto a Rose, mirando la escena y haciendo como si no los conocieran. Dejó a Bella a cargo del mayor y se fue a por el pequeño.

-Vamos Eddy… enséñanos como lo haces- Le dijo mientras le agarraba de la camisa y lo llevaba al centro… una vez allí, lo lanzó directamente sobre Bella, la cual casi tropieza y cae. Fue salvada por el agarre de Edward. El estribillo volvió a sonar, y Emmett los obligo a seguirlo.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa darle alegría y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_

A Bella no le abandonaba el color de las mejillas, pero tenía que conocer que se lo estaba pasando bien. Si tenía miedo al ridículo, después de esa escena podría superar cualquier cosa. La ultima que quedaba del grupo, también fue arrastrada con ellos. Con lo que acabaron bailando por parejas la famosa Macarena.

-Desde luego los Cullen… siempre saben llamar la atención- Se oyó detrás de ellos un comentario que intento ser hiriente.

-Si… pero te encantaría estar entre los brazos de alguno de nosotros… bailando así- Le dijo Emmett a la voz, que resulto ser Jessica Stanley.

LA canción termino y el Dj puso otra con bastante movimiento y algo más antigua… pero muy buena. I Will Survive de Gloria Gaynor.

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified__  
__Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side__  
__But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong__  
__And I grew strong and I learned how to get along_

Emmett se volvió loco, ante la canción. Y se puso a interpretarla y cantarla a gritos. Para sorpresa de todos, Bella se colocó frente a él, interpretando la canción… dándole énfasis, y él cambio el roll, dejándose sermonear por ella.

_And so you're back from outer space__  
__I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face__  
__I should have changed that stupid lock, I should have made you leave your key__  
__If I'd have known for just one second you'd back to bother me_

Junto a ella se posicionaron sus amigas siguiendo el juego. Edward miraba la escena con asombro y con una gran sonrisa. Esa chica siempre la sorprendía, era inteligente, bonita y ahora descubría que muy divertida. Se había ganado el cariño de su hermano y la utilizaba como compañera de juego. Así que decidió que una noche era una noche y se podría dejar su máscara de serio e introvertido por un día. Se levanto las solapas de la chaqueta y se colocó junto a Emmett, el cual se desplazo para colocarse en frente de Rose, y al otro lado de Edward, Jasper quedo frente a Alice.

_Go on now, go walk out the door__  
__Just turn around now 'cause you're not welcome anymore__  
__Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye__  
_

_Ellas giraron sobre sus talones, mientras los miraban por encima del hombro, diciéndoles adiós. Emmett, se arrodillo siguiendo A rose, como pidiendo perdón… y sus hermanos lo acompañaron._

_Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die__  
__** Oh, no, not I-I will survive__  
__Oh, as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive__  
__I've got all my life to live and I've got all my love to give__  
__And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey__  
_

_Ellas se giraron de nuevo caminaban hacia ellos moviendo las caderas sinuosamente, mientras ellos andaban hacia atrás, moviendo las manos pidiendo perdón. Ellas les señalaban con el dedo y negaban con la cabeza. Pero al grito de I'll Survive, los seis saltaban con los brazos levantados y girando entre ellos. Las risas sonaban en todos los lugares del gimnasio, y como ellos, todos los alumnos del instituto de Forks estaban igual de descontrolados con la canción _

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart__  
__Kept tryin' hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart__  
__And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself__  
__I used to cry, but now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me, somebody new__  
__I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you__  
__And so you feel like droppin' in and just expect me to be free__  
__But now I'm savin' all my lovin' for someone who's lovin' me_

Cuando la canción termino, todos estaban agotados, y con dolor en el estomago de tanto reírse.

-Dios Eddy… nunca pensé que te soltarías tanto la melena…. Cuando se lo cuenta a mama no me va a creer…

-Emm tiene razón… ¿Quién eres tú y que ha pasado con el soso de mi hermano?

-Si os soy sincero… no sé que me ha pasado…me he dejado llevar…

-Si.. como Bella- Apuntó Rose.- Y a ti que te ha pasado…

-Que queréis que os diga… no lo sé.. al principio estaba abrumada de que todo el mundo me mirara.. pero gracias a Emmett.. no se me he olvidado de todo y pensaba que estaba en mi salón haciendo el indio…

-Ahhhhhh…. ESTA ES MI HERMANITA…- Emmett la agarró desprevenida y la abrazo fuertemente girando con ella en brazos…

-Em,… Que no respiro…. Emmm

-BAJALA!- Ordeno Edward. Todos le miraron extrañado, pero hizo caso omiso. Una vez que la regreso al suelo, se acerco a ellas.- ¿Estas bien? Emmett es un poco bruto a veces..

-Si.. estoy.. bien- le contesto algo cortada ante la preocupación del muchacho.

Se sentaron en una mesa a descansar un rato y charlaron alegremente. Todo el salón estaba pendiente de esa mesa. Pero a ellos ya no les preocupaban. Jasper se disculpó diciéndoles que iba por bebida y Alice le acompaño.

-Al, creo que ellos solos están haciéndolo muy bien…

-Bueno, creo que el loco de tu hermano a ayudado bastante.

-TE aseguro que no he visto en la vida actuar así a Edward. Pero aunque no lo diga, se que ha sido por Bella.

-Yo también lo creo…

-¿Seguimos con el plan?

-Si, dentro de poco le diré a las chicas que nos vallamos a casa.

-Ok.. creo que con Em no habrá problema… si no te has dado cuenta se ha colgado un poco con Rose.

-Pues ella anda un tanto igual. No la he visto reírse tanto de tantas tonterías… en.. no se… ¡cinco años!

-Creo que esta noche va ha ser memorable.

-Sip… yo también lo creo

**Espero realmente que os divirtierais con el capítulo. Esta basado en mis experiencias cuando era joven... ja ja ja... no en serio... esto era una locura que hacía con mis amigos... ¿Quien no tiene a un Emmett en su vida? ese que te hace soltarte la melena y olvidarte de todos tus principios, arrancando una sonrisa a cuantos están a su alrededor... Pues bien, este capitulo esta dedicado a todos esos amigos locos y divertidos...**

**No vemos pronto y gracias por sus rw y alertas... me hacen muy feliz... así que ya saben... hagan click en el botón. **

**Besos y abrazos estilo Emmett.**


	13. ¡Salio el tiro por la culata!

**Hola... siento el retraso... pero aquí les dejo otra entrega. Besos **

13.- ¡Salió el Tiro por la culata!

Pasaban más de media noche cuando Alice y Rose, decidieron marchar a casa. Tal y como habían llegado al baile, se dividieron en los coches, camino a casa de los Hale.

-Edward, tengo un mal presentimiento

-A que te refieres Bella…

-No sé, pero creo que mis amigas y tus hermanos están tramando algo…

-Si yo también lo creo… pero no se que puede ser. No veo a tus amigas haciendo alguna broma de las de Emmett.

-No, en eso tienes razón. Pero sé que algo traman. Y creo que tiene que ver con nosotros.

-¿Con nosotros?

-Si.. las he pillado varias veces hablando en susurros mientras nos miraban. Y Jasper le ha dicho algo a Emmett, el cual se nos ha quedado mirando con una cara extraña.

-¿Entonces crees que nos harán una broma? Eso es muy común en mi hermano.

-No sé… pero algo hay…

-Bueno… dejémonos llevar, pero estaremos alerta.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, esta se encontraba completamente vacía. La madre de Rose, se había marchado para todo el fin de semana, haber a su marido, el cual estaba fuera de la ciudad. Rose hizo pasar a los chicos con la escusa de seguir la fiesta. Una vez en el salón, Alice ofreció algo de beber a los chicos y propuso un par de juegos para continuar la divertida velada. Una vez aceptaron todos, Rose y Alice fueron a la cocina para preparar las bebidas yt Jasper y Emmet, se fueron a buscar los juegos que estaban en la cochera.

-Algo traman lo sé…

-Estoy de acuerdo… esto ya es muy sospechoso…Mis hermanos nunca aceptarían a jugar a esos juegos… Emmett y el scatergoris.. ni de coña, el está reñido con las letras.

-Entonces… sospechas que es una encerrona…

-Si… pero que tramarán…. Ven Bella, marchémonos de aquí antes de que vuelvan…

-Pero ¿Dónde vamos?

-Escondámonos en ese armario y escuchemos… seguro que al no vernos se descubren ellos mismos…

-Ok. Vamos…

Se metieron en el armario que había bajo las escaleras y esperaron silenciosos a que aparecieran los otros. No paso más de cinco minutos cuando regresaron.

-Ehhhh… ¿Y Edward y Bella?- pregunto una sorprendida Alice

-No sé… se quedaron en el salón.- Contesto JAsper

-Emm, te dije que los vigilaras…

-Rose… no me dijiste eso… yo fui con Jax por los estúpidos juegos….

-Chicos chicos…. Bella es muy intuitiva… tal vez…

-NO… ni de coña… hemos sido muy cuidadosos…

-Pues tu me dirás Rose. Pero aquí no están… y no creo que se hayan marchado a una habitación.

-JA… Ed en una habitación con una chica…. Jua jua jua… si eso ocurriera…. Yo me metía a sacerdote…- Comento Emmett.

-Ya brother, pero ¿Dónde narices están?

Mientras escuchaban y se confirmaban sus sospechas, ambos intentaban mantenerse lo más callados posible. Pero la rabia que le estaba entrando a Edward al escuchar a Emmett, casi echa por tierra todo.

-Edward… tranquilo o nos descubren…

Bella, le acaricio la cara para relajarlo, y funciono, pero despertó en él otras emociones. La agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hasta él.

-No me importaría que nos descubrieran- le susurro al oído y mando miles de descargas a la espalda de Bella.- Si nos pillan así… Emmett no tendrá más remedio que cumplir su amenaza.

Bella reprimió la risa cuando se imagino a Emmett, vestido de sacerdote he intento olvidar, el sonrojo de sus mejillas. La proximidad de ambos cuerpos era demasiada, y miles de mariposas volaban en su estomago. Agradecida a la oscuridad, se recostó sobre el pecho de Edward, intentando relajarse y escuchando a sus amigos.

-Mierda! Nos han chafado el plan!- refunfuño Alice, cruzándose de brazos y marcando un puchero con sus pequeños labios

-Bueno… habrá más oportunidades!- intento calmarla Jasper

-Lo dudo… Bella es muy cabezota, y no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad de que esos dos… se declaren.

-Alice!- Intervino Rose.- No crees que deberíamos dejarles que ellos decidieran si se declaran o no… ya te dije que no estaba del todo convencida en forzarles…

-JOOOO ROseee… pero tú los has visto… está claro lo que hay entre ellos. Pero los dos prefieren discutir a decirse lo que sienten.

-O tal vez… solo tal vez… estemos nosotros equivocados y no están enamorados..

-JA! No Rose, conozco a mi hermanito, y en la vida le he visto mirar a una chica así… ¡si hasta pensábamos que le gustaban los chicos!

Edward se volvió a tensar ante el comentario de Emmett. Y Bella apretó más su abrazo para relajarle. El aroma a fresas de Bella, llenaba el pequeño escondite, y Edward comenzaba a lidiar no solo con la furia por los comentarios, sino por controlarse y no lanzarse sobre ella.

-Bueno ya!- Corto Alice.- Debemos buscarlos… ¿Jazzy has visto si esta su coche?

-Voy a mirar ahora mismo.- dijo desapareciendo del salón.

Los dos muchachos se tensaron.

-Edward! Si ven el coche… comenzarán a buscarnos por la casa. –Le susurró

-Si… esperaremos a que se vallan del salón para salir de aquí..

Sintieron como se movían sus amigos por la sala, he instintivamente se alejaron de la puerta, escondiéndose entre los abrigos.

-Bella… aquí hay una puerta.- Dijo Edward a notar un pequeño cerrojo.

Este le abrió lo más despacio posible para no hacer ruido y abrió una pequeña portezuela que guiaba hasta el sótano de la casa. Tomó la mano de Bella y bajaron a oscuras por las enpinadas escaleras…

-Edward, esto está muy oscuro… y recuerda que te he dicho que soy muy torpe.

-Tranquila Bella… yo te sostendré.. no te dejare caer…

Dicho esto, la bajo cuidadosamente por las escaleras, las cuales estaban pobremente ilumindas por una pequeña ventana que daba a ras del suelo. Entre las estanterías llenas de polvo, encontraron unos cobertores y mantas. Los cuales Edward los sacudió un poco y los tiro al suelo.

-Ven, sentemos aquí. No creo que se les ocurra bajar hasta aquí.

-Esto es un poco…. Lúgubre.. la verdad es que da miedo. Parece sacado de una película de terror.

-No serás de las que chillan ante cualquier cosa…

-Nop… solo hay algo que me da autentico pavor….

-¿El qué?

-Las arañas… así que si ves alguna.. mátala, pero no me digas nada.

Edward se rio ante la fobia de bella, pero le prometió que la defendería de ellas. Mientras en la casa sus amigos esperaban el regreso de Jasper.

-El coche esta en el mismo sitio…

-Perfecto…- Dijo Alice.- ¡Rose! Crees que en el sótano tendrán mantas. No quisiera que se resfriaran…

-Si tranquila… ya las deben de haber descubierto.

-Espero que esto funciones!

-¿Cómo sabrías que se esconderían?

-Un presentimiento, Em. SE que Bella sospechaba algo, así que solo la guie para que siguiera su instinto…

-Ya he cerrado con llave el armario… si dentro de un rato intentan salir, no podrán.. tendrán que pasar la noche abajo…

-Ok Rose.. ahora… ¿Nos vamos a dormir? Estoy muerta de cansancio..

-Ehhh! ¿y nosotros que hacemos…?¡El mojigato de mi hermano duerme con una chica y a nosotros nos echan!

-Por eso mismo tu hermano duerme con Bella y vosotros en el sofá… ¿Qué pensabais que seriamos fáciles?

Con esas, las chicas se marcharon y ellos se recostaron en el sofá.

-Emm!

-Si Jax!

-¡Creo que le pediré una cita a Alice! Esa chica me vuelve loca.

-Lo mismo me pasa con Rose… Esa chica además de estar cañon! Es todo lo que he soñado…

Mientras en el sótano, Edward y Bella intentaban escuchar algún ruido que les dijera que hacían sus amigos

-Edward! ¿Escuchas algo?

-Nop, y esto sí que es raro. Espera aquí… subiré a ver.

Edward subió las escaleras y salió hasta el armario, pero para su sorpresa la puerta de esta estaba cerrada por fuera.

-Mierda! Caímos!

Tomo aire y bajo a darle las noticias a Bella.

-¡Creo que nosotros solitos caímos en la trampa!

-¿Queeeee?

-Lo que oyes, nos han encerrado. No podemos salir de aquí.

-No me lo puedo creer…

-Pues créetelo… No hay manera de salir, hasta que nos abran la puerta.

-Cuando salga voy a matar a Alice y a Rose!

-Yo te ayudo con mis hermanos

-¿Y que vamos hacer? Hay demasiada humedad y hace frio para poder dormir.

-Espera… mira… aquí hay un viejo colchón… ayúdame.

Entre los dos sacaron el colchón que estaba guardado en una bolsa y lo tendieron en el suelo

-Toma estas mantas… tu puedes dormir ahí… yo dormiré en el suelo..

-¿Estas loco? No.. Edward, te puedes enfermar… ¡Si me prometes que no harás nada… puedes dormir conmigo… además hacer frio.

-Bella… la duda ofende… no pensaba hacerte nada…

-¿TAN DESAGRADABLE TE SOY?

-No empecemos… yo no he dicho eso…

-OH siii…no lo has dicho con palabras pero en tu tono de voz estaba implícito…Ya sé que soy poca cosa… pero no hacía falta que lo insinuaras…

-¿ESTAS TONTA O QUE?... a qué viene ese cambio de humor… upff… luego me acusan a mí de bipolar… pero vosotras y vuestras hormonas son lo peor que hay… ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que me desagradas? Lo que ha dicho Emmett, es cierto… nunca me han interesado las chicas porque son huecas, banales, e insípidas… pero tu… no solo eres hermosa.. Si no inteligente, divertida…- SE dio cuenta que estaba hablando más de lo debido y calló inmediatamente.

-Lo.. si.. siento.- Intento disculparse, pero las palabras del la habían noqueado completamente.

-Da igual Bella… estamos cansados.. así que mejor dormir.

Se tumbo junto a ella y se volteo mirando en dirección contraria. Estaba claro que esa chica sacaba todo de él. Ella había conseguido romper esa mascara, y ahora le resultaría difícil volverse a escudar en su chaqueta y en su actitud dura y pasota.

Bella, no dejaba de pensar que a él ,le parecía hermosa. Pero tenía miedo a enamorarse de un chico así. Sabía que sufriría demasiado si le mostraba sus sentimientos. Y aunque él le había desestabilizado todos sus esquemas. Debería mantenerse lo más distante posible de él.

-Bella!.

-MMM

-Sol quería decirte, que esta noche la he pasado realmente bien. Gracias

-Yo también me he divertido, pero no me des las gracias a mi… dáselas al loco de tu hermano.

-Buenas noches, Swan

-Buenas noches Cullen.

**JA ja ja ... ¡incautos! si pensaban librarse de Alice y Jaspes es que son demasiado ingenuos... ja ja ja ... Espero que les gustara... **

**Mil gracias por todas las alertas, favoritos, y todos los RW que estan dejando. Wou,.. me encantan. Así que espero que sigan haciendolo. **

**Subiré dentro de poco... y las invito a pasar por mi perfil y leer mis otras historias. **

**Gracias a todas **

**Abrazos estilo Emmett **


	14. Fuga!

**Hola Guapas! **

**GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSS... Esta historia ha pasado lo 100 RW. Estoy feliz y emocionada... mil gracias. por seguir la historia, por los comentarios, por las alertas y favoritos... Mil gracias de todo corazón**

14.- ¡Fuga!

Aún no había terminado de amanecer cuando Bella se despertó. Se sentía extrañamente cómoda, y aunque su cuerpo reflejaba los síntomas del cansancio, su mente realmente se sentía bien. Lentamente abrió sus enormes ojos, para encontrarse una escena que nunca se imagino. Estaba recostada en los brazos de Edward y podía verle dormir plácidamente. No sabía cómo había acabado en sus brazos, pero no se sintió incomoda. Su mente empezó a divagar.

SE sentía segura, el miedo que sentía la noche anterior, había empezado a desaparecer. Mientras le miraba dormir, se volvía a plantear cuan malo podía ser enamorarse de él. Por su mente pasaban las palabras de su padre, sobre Edward, las hazañas de los hermanos en el instituto, y el día que habían pasado. También recordó como la defendió delante del profesor, y como se enojo ese mismo día.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiada dura, la respuesta de él era así de fría y chocante, por el mal trato que ella le estaba dando. La verdad es que no le había dado ninguna oportunidad de conocerle. Se incorporó suavemente para no despertarlo, y le observo detenidamente. No podía negar cuan perfecto era, y las palabras de la noche anterior no se le quitaban de la cabeza.

-"de verdad pensara que soy hermosa…No puede ser que un chico como este, se pueda figar en mi. Soy muy poca cosa y él… bueno es un dios griego… Me recuerda tanto a James Dean, un chico dulce, camuflado debajo de la arrogancia y la rebeldía. Eso tiene que ser… seguro que es tan cambiante, por que lucha contra si mismo… ¿Pero cómo se fijaría en mi?.. No Bella, no te ilusiones, ya acordaste contigo misma en mantenerte alejada… si.. es lo mejor… ¿Pero por qué me beso? Aún recuerdo su sabor…oh..no..no, no, no, No vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas…."

Pero su mente no estaba gobernando sobre su cuerpo, con lo que una de sus manos viajo hasta el rostro de Edward, acariciándolo suavemente. Él llevaba unos minutos despierto y luchando por no moverse y alerta a Bella. LE agradaba tenerla entre sus brazos, nunca pensó en sentirse así nunca. Él había sentido como lo estaba observando, e intuyó que estaría pensando en sus palabras. De las cuales, ni se había arrepentido de decir… pero le dio miedo continuar. Sintió las cálidas y suaves caricias de Bella, y sin poder evitarlo, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrase, con unos chocolates que le hacían perder la razón. Un impulso y una ansiedad recorrieron su cuerpo, fue la misma sensación que le corrió en Biología. Pero no tenía tanta urgencia. Sin mediar palabra y perdido en su mirada, le respondió con la misma caricia. A ella no pareció desagradarle, por lo que le dio más fuerza, para acallar la ansiedad. Lentamente pero con decisión, acorto el espacio entre ellos, y la beso.

Fue un beso dulce y cálido. Sus labios se movían en una suave danza al mismo compas. Ambos se acariciaban la cara. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos, haciendo que el deseo de profundizar el beso, fuera más notorio. Él acaricio sus labios con la legua pidiendo ese permiso, el cual ella accedió, saliendo a su encuentro.

Poco a poco el calor se fue adueñando de sus cuerpos, y Bella paso sus manos por la nuca, acariciando su rebelde y sedoso pelo. Edward a su vez, bajo su mano hasta su hombro y con la que tenía alrededor de su cintura, la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, reduciendo aún más el espacio entre sus cuerpos. La necesidad y el calor crecían, junto con la intensidad del beso.

Ninguno de los dos se planteó el que pasaría después, en ese momento se sentían completos. Las dudas y los miedos habían desaparecido en ese momento. Ninguno era experto en las artes del amor, pero se dejaron llevar hasta que sus cuerpos necesitaron oxigeno. Se separaron lo justo para respirar, pero sus narices seguían rozándose y acariciándose.

-Bella! Abofetéame si quieres…. Pero no me arrepiento de besarte… es más.. me encantaría volver lo hacer…

-Entonces deja de hablar… y… ¡bésame!

Él accedió gustoso a la orden, y volvió a unir sus labios. Ahora no tenía ganas de matar a los chicos, más bien les daría las gracias, por aquella noche. Edward recostó de nuevo a Bella sobre el viejo colchón, y se inclinó sobre ella, sin dejar un ápice de su peso en Bella. Sin embargo a ella, esa distancia se le hacía excesiva, por lo que se fue acomodando y lo arrastró hasta que sintió todo su cuerpo sobre ella.

-Esto me recuerda a cómo te conocí- Le dijo Edward, sobre sus labios.

-Te aseguro, que aunque me irrito… tengo que admitir, que me agradó… hasta que te reíste de mi…

-Te aseguro que no me reía de ti…no lo se lo digas a nadie… pero me puse bastante nervioso, al sentirte bajo mi cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora?- Le preguntó mientras lo besaba.

-Aún lo estoy… pero es agradable…-Eso fue lo último que le dijo antes de volverla a besar con más insistencia.

Bella, acariciaba su espalda debajo de la chaqueta de cuero. Se veía realmente hermoso con los Jeans negros, la camisa blanca y es a chupa. Ya no llevaba la corbata de anoche, y su camisa no estaba tan abotonada, por lo que dejaba ver el perfecto torso de Edward.

Edward acaricio a su vez, las largas piernas de Bella, cogiéndole de la rodilla y alzándosela sobre su cadera. Una vez la acomodo, siguió recorriendo su piel. Hasta que noto, como el delicado vestido, había dejado mucha piel de su muslo al descubierto.

-Bella! Debemos parar!

-mmmm

-No Bella! No quiero hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas!

-¡No me arrepiento Edward!

-Si no me dejas parar… no sé cómo vamos a terminar!

-¡Yo si tengo una ligera idea!

-Bella!, Bella! Por favor… no quiero hacerlo así!... me gustas… de verdad que me gustas.. y nunca he querido estar tanto con una mujer.. Como deseo estarlo contigo…

-¡¿Entonces?

-¡Sal conmigo! ¡Conozcámonos sin discutir!

-¡Esta bien!... ¿Sabes que ahora nos van a acosar a preguntas?

-Lo sé... y no me importa….- y volvió a besarla dulcemente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente como habían llegado a esa situación, pero se sentían bien. Edward ayudo a levantarse a Bella, y se encaminaron a comprobar si ya estaban liberados de su encierro. Cuando llegaron hasta el armario, Edward chequeo la puerta y comprobó que estaba abierta.

-Vamos Bella! Escapémonos de aquí ahora…

-¿Dónde están? No los oigo.

-Supongo que en la cocina… huelo a café..

-mmm tengo hambre… ¿de verdad quieres que nos marchemos ahora?

-Sip… te invito a desayunar fuera… no quiero verlos todavía.

-Ok.

Si hacer el mínimo ruido, salieron por la puerta principal hasta el volvo. Una vez dentro arrancó el motor y vio como sus amigos salían de la casa gritándoles..

-Ehhhh ¿Dónde van?... – les pregunto Jasper desde la puerta

-¡NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS ASÍ! ¡¿QUE PASO?- Les grito Alice saliendo detrás de ellos.

Pero Edward ya había echado marcha atrás el coche, saliendo del aparcamiento. Ambos saludaron a sus amigos con la mano, mientras Bella les sacaba la lengua y Edward les hacia un gesto algo obsceno con la mano.

20 minutos llegaron a la cafetería que había en el centro del pueblo. Edward paró el coche y bajo abrirle la puerta a Bella. Cuando esta salió, él sin dudarlo tomo su mano y cruzo con ella la calle. Aquel insignificante gesto, le dio realmente que pensar a Bella, mandando todos su miedos a la papelera. Era absurdo negar lo que sus amigas ya habían visto, y después del encuentro que habían tenido esa mañana, estaba más que claro que entre ellos, había algo, y bastante intenso.

-Aquí hacen los mejores gofres que he probado en mi vida… - Le dijo mientras le dedicaba un preciosa sonrisa.

-¡Eso espero… tengo un hambre mortal!

Como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta del establecimiento y pasó tras ella, guiándola con una de sus manos en la espalda. La dejó elegir mesa, y se sentaron en unos espaciosos bancos junto a una ventana.

-Wouuu. ¿Esta cafetería parece sacada de los cincuenta-

-Sip.. Esa es la idea. La vieja gramola aún funciona, y los viernes en la tarde no deja de sonar música de esa época…

-¿No es un poco cliché?... no sé… Tu vestimenta con la chaqueta, y este local… ¡Esperas que me ponga unas de esas faldas con calcetines y una coleta alta?

-mmm… ¡no estarías mal! pero no es necesario. Es verdad que adoro esa época, pero no me considero uno de esos chicos, que intentan reavivar esos años..

-oh! ¿Eres extraño?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-siento que te escudas en una apariencia que no es la tuya, tienes gestos del siglo pasado, y a veces hablas… no sé cómo decirlo…¡meloso, poético, romántico!. Me sorprendes… no se si me vas a saltar con algún comentario caballeroso o… con una borde ría

-¡Bueno en algo tienes razón!... no soy tan duro como aparento, pero he aprendido que lo mejor es ser así

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué no eres tu mismo? ¿Y cual es el verdadero?

-Ni yo lo sé Bella… hace mucho que interpreto un papel.. y ya no se quien soy.

-¿Eres sincero?

-Sip.. Por una extraña razón, no puedo mentirte… no sé…. Pero cuando estoy cerca de ti, no me reconozco ni yo

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

Pero Edward no pudo contestar a su pregunta ya que se acerco a ellos la camarera del local.

-Buenos Días! Mi nombre es Melissa y será su camarera. ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?

Bella se percato, que la tal Melissa no dejaba de mirar a Edward, en cierto punto la entendía, pero no le estaba gustando que coqueteara con el tan directamente estando ella presente.

-Traiga dos cafés y dos gofres con chocolate y nata

-está bien… a su servicio

Bella bufo ante ese comentario el cual estaba implícito una segunda intención.

-¿Qué te sucede Bella?

-Aggghhh! ¿Te has dado cuenta como te ha hablado?

-Si… pero no le hagas caso

-¡Que no le haga caso!, sé que soy poca cosa… ¡pero para que me ignora de esa manera!

-Bella! ¡Tú no eres poca cosa! ¿De dónde demonios has sacado esa idea?

-Bueno es obvio.- le dijo señalándole a él con una mano, y luego haciendo el gesto para que la mirara..

-¡Por amor de dios, Bella!- Exclamó riéndose

-¿Queeee?, no es normal que alguien como tu… este con una chica tan vulgar y normal..

-Ya… una chica tan normal… que ha sido la única en ponerme en jaque. La única que ha sido capaz de hacerme descontrolarme… y la única a la que he besado- le dijo esto último en un susurro

-JA! Eso sí que no me lo creo!

-Pues créetelo Bella, en biología te di mi primer beso…

Bella se quedo sorprendida ante su declaración y rápidamente aparecieron en sus mejillas los temidos coloretes. En ese momento en el que el silencio reinaba, Melisa se acerco con el pedido, moviendo sinuosamente sus caderas.

-A aquí tienen… ¿Si desea algo más? No dude en llamarme.- Le dijo a Edward guiñándole un ojo, mientras Bella rodeaba sus ojos.

Al tomar Edward su taza de café, vio que en la servilleta, había escrito un número.

-¿Perdona Melissa?

-Si….- SE giro con una sonrisa

-¡Creo que esto se te ha caído por error!- le dijo alzando la servilleta con un número

-Oh no… no hay error

-Si, si lo hay… porque no creo que te llame, teniendo la compañía que tengo

La muchacha giró hacia Bella, mirándola con odio.

-Oh… perdón.- Dijo con tono muy falso.- ¿Pensé que era tu hermanita no tu novia?

-Pues pensantes mal… de todas formas, te pagan para servir cafés, no analizar las vidas de tus clientes

Cuando la muchacha se fue con aire de derrota por las palabras de Edward, Bella le miro con una reprimenda reflejada en sus ojos.

-Edward… no creo que eso fuera necesario.

-Si… si lo era… por mujeres como esa… es por al que me comporto de una manera tan fría a veces. Además, me estaba sentando bastante mal, que se creyera superior a ti.

-Pero Ed, eso es lo que te estaba intentando decir… Yo soy muy normal comparada con ese tipo de chicas.

-Bella…. Ya te lo he dicho antes y te lo dije anoche…eres hermosa, pero no solo eso, sino que tienes mucho más que ofrecer que una cara bonita, y un cuerpo del pecado

Bella se volvió a sonrojar ante la respuesta de él, he intento calmarse probando el desayuno.

-mmmm ¡esto esta delicioso!

-¡te lo dije! Son los mejores que he probado

-¿Bueno y ahora que va ha pasar?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hombre… pues que después de lo de esta mañana… no se… no me apetece seguir peleando contigo.

-¡Wouuuu Swan! Esa es la mejor noticia que me puedes dar!- le contesto el burlonamente

-Ya… no te hagas el gracioso.

-Sí y no… me alegro que no desees discutir conmigo, pero me hace gracia que te tenga que repetir tantas veces lo mismo…

-¿insinúas que soy lenta de reflejos?

-Yo diría despistada… pero no viene al caso… cuando te dije que salieras conmigo.. lo decía en serio.. y no por el calor del momento..

-Me parece tan surrealista.

-Puede… pero me apetece realmente conocerte.. y para ser sinceros.- Se acerco más a ella a través de la mesa.- volver a repetir lo de esta mañana

-¿en serio?

-Sip.

-Ok, saldremos… pero no te creas que volverás a conseguir lo mismo… esta mañana me deje llevar, y no creo que suceda más.

-Oh…. Y eso

-Bueno… eso se supone que he de guardarlo para mi novio.

-Entonces… ¿quieres ser mi novia, Bella?

-Nop

-¿Pero por qué?

-Porque tu solo quieres eso de mi… por eso me pides que sea tu novia.

-Te equivocas… pero… está bien… te lo demostraré. ¿Me aceptas una cita?

-Depende

-¡BELLA! ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?

-A) es divertido enojarte

B) creo que hemos empezado haciendo la casa por el tejado, y no quiero que te hagas una opinión errónea de mi.

C) depende de donde quieras llevarme y…

-Y si es una sorpresa.- la corto antes de que continuara con sus puntos

-..y D) odio las sorpresa

-Buffff! ¿Todas las mujeres son así de difíciles?

-No lo sé… no he salido con ninguna en ese sentido

-¡Bella.. no te hagas!

-¡Es verdad!... no lo sé…sé que soy muy rara.. y posiblemente no todas hagan lo mismo… ¡yo que sé!

-¿Siempre haces lo mismo cuando vas a salir con un chico?

-Tampoco lo sé

-¿Cómo no vas a saber eso?

-No-lo-sé…. Eres el primero

-¡No me lo creo! ¿Nadie te ha pedido que seas su novia o una cita?

-Bueno… Algunos me han pedido que le acompañe al Baile, pero como ni me interesaba… les dije simplemente que no iba asistir… pero ninguno me pidió una cita.

-Wouu… soy afortunado…Ahora entiendo la cara de algunos en el baile…¿Bueno aceptas una cita al cine o no?

-Cine si… gracias

-Ok Bella!¿A qué hora tienes que estar en tu casa?

-Mi padre no llegara hasta la hora de cenar… ¿Por?

-Que te parece si te llevo a que te cambies y nos vamos a Port Ángeles al cine.

-¿Quieres la cita ahora?

-Sip.

-Pero ¡Rose y Alice me están esperando en su casa!

-¿Quieres quedarte con ellas?

-NO…- se dio cuenta de que sonó muy ansiosa- es solo que tengo mi cosas allí.

-No te preocupes, mientras te cambias yo te las recojo…no creo que a mí me encierren y me hagan una encuesta… aún se cómo mantener a la gente a raya

-¿De verdad?

-Si Bella… aunque tú rompas mis esquemas… estoy convencido de que a ellas puedo controlarlas…

-Yo no estaría tan seguro… Alice puede ser terrorífica!

Ambos se rieron imaginándose a la pequeña muchacha acorralando a Edward. Terminaron su desayuno entre risas y la acompaño hasta su casa.

-¿Cuánto tardaras en arreglarte?

-Oh… en media hora- le contesto saliendo ya de su coche

-¿Tan poco?... si definitivamente tengo suerte… y ahora me dirás que odias las compras

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Bella… de verdad eres un bicho raro..

-Lo sé… pero tengo la impresión que eso es lo que te gusta de mi.

-Y tienes toda la razón. En 45 minutos estoy en tu puerta.

-hasta pronto entonces…

-Chao Bella! – Ambos se rieron ante el juego de palabras

**Hola... No me digan que Edward no es mono... es un cielo de hombre...¿Quien se resistiría a sus encantos? Yo no... desde luego... y mi marido lo sabe... ja ja ja Menos mal que Edward es un personaje y Robert P. inalcanzable... ja ja ja ... bueno espero que les gustara, este capiítulo y me reitero en lo anterior... mil gracias por las respuestas **


	15. ¡¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!

**Las fans de Emmy lo disfrutareis... ja ja ja **

15.- ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!

En casa de los Hale, los chicos comenzaban a despertarse. Las primeras en hacerlo fueron Rose y Alice, las cuales después de arreglarse ligeramente bajaron a desayunar.

-Deberíamos abriles la puerta – Comentó la más pequeña con voz pastosa.

-Sep… Estoy temiendo su reacción. Ya sabemos el carácter de Bella, y no creo que le haya gustado nada, esta encerrona.

-No te preocupes Rose, ya verás cómo nos lo agradece… puede que primero nos regañe, pero estoy convencida que hará de todo para agradecernos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-es un presentimiento, al igual que intuyo que algo bueno le ha pasado…

-No estaría tan segura enana!- Dijo Emmett mientras se estiraba y se dirigía a ellas- Ahí donde ven a mi hermano, es un santurrón. Estoy convencido que no se le a acercado ni a 300 metros.

-¡pues yo ya no estoy tan seguro! ¡Lo veo demasiado cambiado!

-Ahhhh Jax….¡Pero si siempre ha sido muy rarito con el tema del sexo…yo te digo que el peque no salió rana…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Em?

-Fácil Rose, en su vida a mirado una chica… no es eso muy raro… vamos yo no tengo nada contra eso… pero seamos sinceros, no es tan guapo como yo… pero aún así… se le han acercado miles de chicas.. y nada de nada…

-¡MODESTO BAJA QUE EMMETT SUBE!- Gritó Alice cómicamente- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sumamente engreído?

-Enana… no soy engreído ni modesto… ¿Tú me has visto bien? ¿Tú has visto que brazos? Y si hablamos de pectorales..- se levanto la camiseta- ¿Tú has visto algo tan perfecto?

Rose abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada, si le había parecido guapo ahora literalmente estaba babeando.

-"Dios que cuerpo, que tableta de chocolate….mmmm!... Aggg que calor me está entrando… creo que coy a comerme la caja de bombones para saciar este calentón.. no dicen que es un buen sustituto… si mejor.. Vete a la despensa que te lanzas sobre Emm…"

-Ehhh! Baja la camiseta!- le gritó Alice- Para tu información… puedes tener según tu un cuerpo diez, pero para mí es demasiado musculo…

-"Esta niña está loca!"- siguió pensando Rose.- ¡Definitivamente tengo que llevarle a que la revisen"

-Entonces…- comenzó Jasper a decir.- ¿Qué te parece a ti atractivo?

-no sé… alguien fibroso… fuerte pero no exagerado, alto pero no desgarbado…

-Ehhh brother… la enana te esta describiendo

-EMM… NO LE DIGAS ASÍ!- le reprendió Jasper aprovechando para desviar la conversación.

-Ok OK… no le diré Enana… y ¿Duendecillo?... anda dime que siiiii brother… mírala si solo le falta vestir de verde…

Los tres rodaron los ojos e intentaron ignorar los comentarios del mediano de los Cullen. Cuando entraron los cuatro en la cocina, todos se sentaron en la mesa..

-¡Tengo hambre!- Dijo Emmett con voz infantil- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

-déjame pensar…- Comento Rose, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos y se llevaba un dedo a la sien pensando- mmmm…. ¿Qué sabes hacer de desayuno?

-Ehh.. ¡yo!...¡nada!… Y ¿Tú?

-nada de nada… ¿Alice?

-Pufff ni de coña… la última vez que me atreví a cocinar.., mi madre tuvo que llamar a los bomberos…

-Yo solo sé hacer café…

-Perfecto, ve preparándolo Jazzy… me temo que hasta que no despierte Bella.. no comeremos nada…

-¿Bella sabe cocinar?

-Sip, al menos sé que todas las noches le prepara la cena a su padre.- Concluyo de nuevo Alice.

-Y si los despertamos… me da igual que sea Bella o Ed quien cocine….¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!

-¡CALLATE!- le gritaron los tres a Emmett.

-Supongo que Ed no tardara… siempre madruga para ayudar a Ma con el desayuno.

-¿También sabe cocinar?

-Si… y lo hace de muerte, alguna vez busca las recetas en internet y nos sorprende…

-¿Saben chicos?- Dijo Rose mientras le alcanzaba el bote de café a Jasper- Para hacerse pasar por duros… son un poco… ¡Blanditos!

-NI DE COÑA!- contestó Emm

-¡no vuelvas a llamarnos así!- replicó Jasper- además.. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno.. no os ofendáis, pero Ed según vosotros es un mojigato algo rarito, que además le gusta cocinar y ayudar a su madre. Segundo Emmett!, te comportas y dices cosas como si fueras un niño pequeño…

-Y da muchos abrazos… -comentó JAsper en un susurro

-otra cosa más a la lista… gracias Jasper, pero tú no te quedas corto… primero dices "Ma" en vez de mama, madre, vieja o cualquier otro apelativo, te la pasas marujeando y preparando estrategias con Alice… vamos chicos… no creéis que eso no es de ser muy "Duros". Yo tenía pensado para esa definición otros adjetivos…

-Ehhh ¿Qué es ese ruido?- Intervino Alice saltando de la silla.- ¡Mierda es un coche!

-¡mierda es el volvo! Dijo Jasper saliendo a la puerta seguido de Alice.

-Ehhhh ¿Dónde van?... – les preguntó Jasper desde la puerta

-¡NO PUEDEN DEJARNOS ASÍ! ¡¿QUE PASO?- Les grito Alice saliendo detrás de ellos.

Pero la respuesta que recibieron no fue de su agrado.

-Serán canallas… se han largado sin contarnos que paso y sin desayuno…

-Tranquila Ali…Emm y yo iremos a comprar algo… pero de lo otro… intuyo que la cosa salió bien.

-Si, supongo que sí.. no parecían tener moretones ni nada.

-Además…mi hermano tenía una sonrisa muy sospechosa…

-¡EHHHH QUE HA PASADO CON LOS COCINEROS!…. ¡MUERO DE HAMBRE!…. ¡Auch! Rose eso dolió.- se escuchó dentro de la casa.

Ambos entraron para contarles la fuga y traición de sus amigos, para luego marcharse en busca de algo de comida. 30 minutos JAsper y Emmett regresaron a la casa, con algo de desayuno…

-¡mmm esto esta delicioso! ¿Dónde lo han sacado?- Decía Rose mientras se metía otro bocado a la boca

-De mi má…- dijo Emmett mientras devoraba su plato..- ¿Qué me miran así?- pregunto a las chicas cuando se dio cuenta como lo miraban

-¡"de mi má"! wouuu que duro a sonado eso…

-¿Qué quieren que las diga? Má es fabulosa, además.. Dejen de burlarse o me comeré todo… ¡desagradecidas!

Rosalie se estaba quedando muy impresionada con el grandullón, era divertido o eso comprobaron en el baile: protector, al menos con ella lo fue; Dulce y tierno y terriblemente atractivo. Literalmente le estaban temblando las piernas, lo tenía todo si le sumábamos el aire rebelde que le daba su chaqueta de cuero.

Después de desayunar y limpiar la cocina, alguien llamo a la puerta.

-Ya voy!- aviso Rose mientras cruzaba el Hall.- ¡Edward.. Que sorpresa!

-Hola Rose, vengo por la cosas de Bella…¿me las puedes dar, por favor?

-O si claro… pero antes nos tienes que decir que ha pasado…

-NADA, ya tienes tu respuesta… me das sus cosas

-Vamos hermanito!... dinos que pasó entre ustedes y te dejamos tranquilos.- Respaldo Emmett

-Nada Emm… no paso nada… ¿Me dan sus cosas o tengo que entrar en el cuarto por ellas? Bella necesita su bolso con las llaves y el celular…

-¿Dónde está ella?- pregunto Alice- ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo?

-Por qué no puede…y si quieren que ella las siga hablando… y que yo no les diga a papa lo que hicieron- dijo mirando a sus hermanos.- me darán sus cosas… YA!

-Vale, vale… menos pulgas hermanito… al final te vamos a tener que poner un collar de chucho…

-Emm… trágate tus bromas… no estoy de humor… ¿O no se dieron cuenta?

Edward emanaba tanta rabia, que las muchachas no tardaron ni un minuto en bajarle las pertenencias de Bella. Cuando ya las tuvo en sus manos, la expresión le cambio completamente…

-¡Gracias Chicos! Ahora si me disculpan…

Todos le miraron extrañados, a todos les pareció que el gracias, implicaba muchas más cosas que solo el hecho de haberle entregado el bolso. Pero ninguno dijo nada.

ja ja ja ja aj ... este Emmett es la bomba... ¡Que juego da el tio!. espero que les gustara y me dejen muchos RW... me encantan y cada vez que habró el correo y los veo... me convierto un poquito más en Alice...

ahhhhhh 19 días de espera... me muero!.. je je menos mal que tengo ya la entradas para la maratón que haran en algunos cines en España...Ahora solo falta decirle a mi marido que se queda él solo con la niña... ja ja ja ...

Gracias por los RW, las alertas y los favoritos...

abrazos estilo Emmett y dulces sueños con Edward...


	16. Chapter 15

16.- Nervios + Torpeza = Bella

Cuando Edward recogió el bolso de Bella, se marchó a su casa para que tomar una ducha rápida antes de recogerla. Cuando entró en la en ella, el olor que inundaba la casa le confirmo que su madre aún estaba en la cocina.

-Hola mamá. ¡Buenos Días!

-Ed cariño… como no has venido con tus hermanos antes!… acabo de recoger la cocina, pero te caliento algo de desayuno…

-No mama, déjalo gracias… la verdad es que he desayunado fuera y ahora he venido a cambiarme porque voy a ir a Port Ángeles.

-Es muy pronto hijo… anda quédate un rato conmigo.. Desde que os volvisteis adolescentes no pasáis nada de tiempo con vuestra vieja madre.

-Ma… tú no eres vieja… y aunque sabes que me encanta estar contigo, ¡aunque me chantajees emocionalmente!… no puedo quedarme… esto… es que… tengo una cita..

-¡Edward amor! ¿Una cita? ¿Pero con quien? ¿Cómo? ¿De dónde?

-Ma.. ma…. No tantas preguntas…ahora voy a ducharme y cambiarme… pero prometo contarte..

-¡Edward! No me dejes así… ¿Quién ese es muchacha? Tiene que ser muy especial para que tu decidas salir con ella

-Lo es ma, lo es… no es como las típicas chicas que me acosaban. Ella es… diferente…

-Bebe! Me alegra que encontraras alguien especial, sabes que no era bueno ese reclutamiento tuyo. Eres guapo, joven y con talento… pero hay una vida detrás de tu piano…me alegro de verdad, necesitabas empezar a comportarte como un chico adolescente normal, y no el ermitaño y malhumorado " de los hermanos Cullen"

-No creo que fuera así, ma

-Si hijo… lo eras, sé de sobra como eres en casa y como cambias tu comportamiento de puertas para fuera. No puedes estar siempre protegiéndote de todo y de todos… por que hayas sufrido una vez, no tiene que volver a pasar… ¿No te es suficiente prueba el amor que te tenemos?

-Si ma, pero es diferente… vosotros me habéis ayudado y demostrado mucho… no sé si pueda algún día agradeceros todo.

-Edward mi amor… no tienes nada que agradecer… pero..

-Pero?

-Si quieres hacerme feliz…. Anda arréglate he intenta comportarte como una adolescente

-ma…¿Sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?

-Si hijo.. claro que lo sé… tú no eres Emmett ni Jasper. Aunque eres el pequeño, siempre has sido el más maduro. Y tu rebeldía no ha sido como la de ellos.

-Ma… ya sabes porque son así… lo suyo…

-déjalo aquí… no hay que hablar del pasado.., ahora ponte guapo y deslumbra a esa chica..

-Ja! Eso sí que va a ser difícil…

-¿Por qué lo dices hijo?

-¿Crees que no he intentado deslumbrarla? ¿Crees que no he intentado que se fijara en mi?¿Que no sucumbiera a esa sonrisa o esas miradas que todos decís que poseo, y que me han causado más problemas de los que me gustaría?

-Y si no te han servido de nada ¿Cómo es que tienes una cita con ella?

-Esto… como decirte…

-Edward! ¿Es la chica con la que discutías tanto?

-Sip

-¿LA misma que se enfrento a esa chica que te acosaba?

-Sip

-Entonces si la habías deslumbrado… nadie es capaz de no hacerlo cuando te mira realmente a los ojos. Edward cariño, si discutía contigo tanto, es por querer camuflarte bajo ese halo de arrogancia, y chulería. Pero tengo la intuición que esa chica, es la única que realmente ha conseguido ver detrás de todo ello.

-No lo sé, ma… si se que ayer noche, cuando los chicos nos encerraron juntos…cuando dormimos abrazados… me sentí…- Edward intentaba pensar en la palabra adecuada.- ¡en paz!

-Pues corre… dúchate y vete a por ella… y no dejes que tus miedos y tu soberbia te cieguen y la alejes de ti.

-Gracias ma…

Después de abrazar a su madre, subió las escaleras de dos en dos, hasta llegar a su cuarto. Preparo la ropa que se pondría y se metió bajo la ardiente ducha. Esme siempre ha sido su mejor amiga. Siempre ha podido hablar con ella, y el contarle sobre Bella, le había dado algo más de fuerza. Relajo sus músculos, los cuales estaban tensos por los nervios de su cita, y se apresuro a vestirse. La charla con su madre le había demorado, y no quería que ella pensara que la dejaba tirada.

Mientras Bella, ya estaba arreglada esperando a que él llegara. No había necesitado finalmente tanto tiempo, estaba tan ansiosa que ni siquiera la ducha la relajó. Edward la removía sus cimientos. Y no sabía a cual, de las múltiples personalidades que le había mostrado era la correcta. Era un misterio que desde hacía tiempo le venía quitando el sueño.

Hoy se proponía averígualo, habían pasado una hora desde que la había dejado en casa, y él no aparecía. Los nervios volvían aflorar

-¿Y si se ha arrepentido? ¿Y si el beso no significo nada para él? Pero él había dicho… no Bella… no te hagas ilusiones… ya sabes que es muy cambiante…y además… alguien como él es imposible que no haya estado con nadie…¿Y si está jugando conmigo por todas nuestras disputas?

Bella se debatía internamente, y cada vez que se hacia una pregunta, de nuevo aparecían mil más. Nerviosa recorría el salón esperando que él llegara. Había pasado el trapo por el mismo aparador, unas mil veces. Recolocado los cojines otras cien, ordenado las fotos del recibidor unas quinientas. Y seguía haciéndolo compulsivamente. Un ligero golpe en la puerta, la saco de sus pensamientos. Corrió hasta la puerta, pero no llegó a ella ya que tropezó con la alfombra.

Edward estaba impaciente en la puerta, se había retrasado y esta temeros de que ella estuviera enojada. Un fuerte ruido sordo, se escuchó tras la puerta, seguido de un lamento.

-¡Ahhhh!

-¡BELLA!- pero ni contestaba ni abría la puerta.- ¿Bella estas bien?.- Nada.- ¡BELLA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA O DIME QUE PASA!.- Su voz se tornaba cada vez más preocupada.

Con decisión comenzó a buscar una segunda llave de la casa, en los sitios habituales. Pero no la encontró.

-BELLA …NO TE MUEVAS DE DONDE ESTES, VOY A BUSCAR UNA ENTRADA!

Realmente estaba preocupado, ella misma le había comentado su habilidad para los accidentes. Y el golpe y la exclamación no dejaba dudas de lo sucedido. Busco una puerta trasera, pero él la halló cerrada.

-maldición!.- Cuando estaba a punto de echarla abajo, se dio cuenta que la ventana del segundo piso estaba abierta, y que el árbol del jardín, llegaba hasta ella.

-¡Joder lo que hay que hacer por una chica!

Trepo por el mismo y se adentro a la vivienda. Una vez dentro se percato que se encontraba en el cuarto de Bella. Era una habitación pequeña con las paredes de un verde apagado. La colcha y cojines de la cama, eran de un malva brillante, que daba algo de alegría a esa habitación. Se pudo dar cuenta, que aún no tenía el sello de ella. Pues parecía demasiado sombría, como si un hombre hubiera intentado decorarla, con viejos muebles destartalados.

Pero recordó que estaba en esa casa por otros motivos, que no eran inspeccionar la habitación de Bella. Por lo que bajo las escaleras a una velocidad infraumana. Cuando llego al pequeño hall de la casa, se encontró a una Bella inerte tirada en el suelo.

-¡Bella!

Gritó mientras corría a ella, vio que su pie estaba enganchado aún en la alfombra, y al parecer se había golpeado bastante fuerte. Intento despertarla ligeramente pero ella no respondía. Busco el baño y el botiquín sacando un bote de alcohol y un algodón. El cual empapo con el liquido y se lo acercó ligeramente a ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado?. Dijo aun aturdida.- ¿Cómo has entrado?

-Bueno, lo primero no te puedo decir exactamente, pero al parecer tropezaste y lo segundo… bueno veras… al oír el golpe y ver que no respondías… tuve que entrar por la ventana de tu cuarto

-Oh! – fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

-Vamos Bella, te llevaré al hospital para que te cheque mi padre. Has estado inconsciente y puedes tener algún golpe en la cabeza…

-No… no me lleves al hospital… me encuentro bien!

-Pero yo me quedare más tranquilo…

Bella intentó resistirse, pero le fue imposible, ya que en un ligero movimiento, Edward la cargaba en brazos y se dirigía a su coche. En la callé, se las ingenio para abrir la puerta y sentarla cómodamente, en el asiento del acompañante.

Ella aún algo aturdida, se dejo mimar. Cosa que él estaba haciendo muy bien.

¡**_Ende luego!... Esme es un sol... pero Bella... ¿Se puede ser más torpe? ja aj ja ja ... espero que os gustara el capítulo. Mil gracias por los comentarios... ya están cerca de los 150 y eso me hace super feliz. Al igual que los favoritos... Wouuu... sois las mejores. _**

**_Besos a todas y nos vemos pronto_**


	17. Hospital I parte

**Ya estoy aquiiiii! Estoy emocionada con tantos comentarios, y tantas alertas y favoritos. Mil gracias a todas. y espero que este capí os guste tanto como los anteriores. **

17.- Hospital I parte

En cuestión de 20 minutos habían llegado al hospital donde Carlisle, el padre de Edward trabajaba. Aparcó el coche y sacó a Bella de e´l.

-Edward de verdad que estoy bien, esto no es necesario

-Bella, te golpeaste y perdiste el conocimiento… es necesario y no hay más que hablar

Nada más entrar por la puerta de emergencias, se dirigieron al mostrador.

-Hola Sara, puedes llamar a mi padre.

-Si Edward, esperar en la sala, que enseguida el sale.

Carlisle no tardó ni cinco minutos en aparecer por las dobles puertas.

-Hijo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Hola papa, bueno… más o menos, mira esta es Bella Swan.- Carlisle levantó una ceja y miro inquisitivamente a Edward al reconocer el apellido.- Bueno… el caso es que ella se tropezó y se golpeo, perdiendo la inconsciencia

-Pero ya estoy bien, esto es innecesario…- Le replicó Bella.- Siento haberle hecho perder el tiempo Dr. Cullen

-Bella… llámame Carlisle, pero Edward a hecho lo correcto. ¿Cuánto tiempo, hijo?

-No mucho, unos cinco minutos más o menos… no sabría decir.

-Bien, te voy hacer unas cuantas pruebas, para que asegurarnos que todo está bien..

-De verdad estoy bien, no son necesarias… soy extremadamente torpe y de estas cosas entiendo bastante, por desgracia.- Esto último lo dijo casi en susurros. La verdad era que le daba muchísima vergüenza la situación, cosa que afirmaba sus teñidas mejillas.

-De todas formas nos aseguraremos. Samy.- llamó a una enfermera que pasaba justo en ese momento por su lado.- Por favor, llévate a la señorita para hacerle un resonancia. Su apellido es Swan, por lo que creo que tendremos el expediente por algún lado.- Se giro de nuevo a la muchacha,. ¿Cómo se llama el médico que normalmente te atiende?

-ehh… Dr. Penis.- La cara de Bella se convirtió en un semáforo de lo roja que se puso al pronunciar el apellido.

-Op…- Dijo Carlisle intentando evitar la risa, y miro a la enfermera, la cual estaba igual.- Busca el Expediente en el casillero de Dick, y avísale de que ella está aquí.

La enfermera se llevo a Bella por las dobles puertas y Carlisle se quedo unos minutos con su hijo.

-¿En serio se llama Dick Penis?- Pregunto Edward a punto de estallar en carcajadas- Dios! Que mal lo tuvo que pasar…

-Edward, compórtate… el Dr Dick es muy buena persona, su apellido no es de para risa..

-Pero papa… se llama Dick… si le cambias la D por la L…

-¡ED! ¡YA! y ahora dime ¿Por qué demonios esas tu con la hija de Charlie? ¿No será un jueguecito de tus hermanos y tuyo?

-No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi?

-¡EDWARD!

-No papa, en serio. Ella y yo teníamos una cita, y cuando fui a recogerla, se tropezó al ir abrirme… no hay segundas intenciones…

-Ok. Pero tendré que llamar a su padre

-¿Es necesario? No creo que a Charlie le haga mucha gracia…

-En eso tienes razón… no le va hacer ni pizca de gracia que ande con uno de mis hijo… y te aseguro que para mí eso es una vergüenza…

-Ni que hubiéramos matado a un perro para esa fama…

-¿TE parece poco haberos tirado todo el maldito verano en comisaria?

-No.. pero….

-Mira Edward… no quiero discutir… Por ahora no voy a llamarle a no ser que encuentre algo. Pero por si acaso… ¿Sabrías localizar a sus amigas? Para que al menos, alguien de más confianza para el Jefe Swan, este con ella.

-Si… ahora llamo a Alice y a Rose.

-De acuerdo… voy dentro, con lo que sea saldré avisarte

Algo enojado y preocupado, Carlisle entró buscando a su paciente, Sabía que Edward no era como los otros dos, pero sabia como sus hijos conseguían arrastrarle. Y temía seriamente, que estuvieran jugando con esa chica. Al fin y al cabo, Charlie les había ayudado demasiado.

Cuando entró en el Box asignado a Bella, la encontró preparada con una bata de hospital y peleando con la enfermera y el celador.

-No… y no… Puedo ir perfectamente andando… no me sentare en esa cosa

-Pero cariño.- le decía dulcemente la enfermera.- es política del hospital, si no vas en silla iras en camilla…

-No… a eso si que me niego..

-Bella, relájate…- intercedió Carlisle

-¡Dr, odio que me traten como una inútil! Y he pasado tantas veces por una silla de ruedas… que les tengo aler….

Bella no llegó a terminar la frase, pues volvió a desvanecerse. Por fortuna el celador se encontraba cerca de ella, y la pudo sostener antes de que callera al suelo. Carlisle la reviso las pupilas y el pulsó.

-Llévensela inmediatamente… creo que se ha golpeado más de lo que ella misma se imagina

Mientras en la sala, Edward sacaba su móvil de la cazadora y llamaba a sus hermanos. Aún tenía la esperanza de que siguieran con las chics. Si no, le resultaría muy difícil localizarlas. Sonó tres veces la señal de llamada, cuando sino al otro lado la divertida voz de Jasper

-Ed… ¿Qué pasa brother?

-Jax, ¿Están todavía con las chicas?

-Sip… estamos de camino a Port Angeles… ¿Quieres unirte?

-No… necesito que las traigas al hospital

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veras… Bella ha tenido un pequeño accidente, ahora la están chequeando, pero necesito que estén aquí, para que Charlie no me corte lo que tú ya sabes…

-¿Qué COÑO LE HAS HECHO?- Gritó la pequeña duende

-Alice, relájate… ahora nos dirá Ed- tercio Jasper

-Chicos… no la hice nada… ella se tropezó al ir abrir la puerta… y tuve que entrar por la ventana para socorrerla…

-Wowww….¿Desde cuándo eres un caballero de brillante armadura? – pregunto Emmett burlón

-Jax… me has opuesto en manos libres ¿O qué?

-Si lo siento, pero voy conduciendo y a Alice lo puso así… ya estoy dando la vuelta, en 10 minutos estamos en el hospital…

Cerraron la comunicación y tal y como Jasper había anticipado, llegaron en diez minutos. Encontrándose a un nervioso Edward en la sala de espera.

-Ed tío que pasa…

-¿No lo sé? Papa se la llevo dentro y aún no han salido… esta tardado demasiado..

-Ehhhh…si que estas raro… ¿Tu preocupado?

-SI EMMETT…. ¿TAN RARO TE PARECE? ¡Pues creo que es lo normal! O como te sentirías tú si tu cita se tropieza y acaba en un hospital…

-¡CITA!- gritaron los cuatro

-Si.- confirmo Edward dándose cuenta de que habló demasiado.- Bella y yo ivamos a tener una cita ¿Algo que objetar?

-No.. no… ¡sorprendidos!.- dijo Jasper con una sonrisa mientras Alice comenzaba a saltar por la sala como si fuera una niña que la regalan un caramelo

-lo sabía… lo sabía- cantaba.- ¡soy un genio!

-Somos unos genios!.- la rectifico Jasper que le tendía la mano para chocar con ella los cinco.

-Bueno Bale si!. Dijo Edward bastante malhumorado- pero ese no es el tema ahora. Necesito que se queden con Bella, por si tienen que llamar a su padre

-¿Y tu donde carajos te vas?- Le espetó Rosalie bastante malhumorada

-a ningún lado… yo no me muevo de aquí hasta no saber si ella está bien. Pero su padre se entera que estaba conmigo….

-Si… lo imaginamos…lo has dicho por teléfono… ¡Te corta los huevos!

-Exacto Rose, por lo que necesito que estén aquí como coartada. No es que tengamos buena fama con su padre.

-Ok, nos quedamos- Sentencio Alice.- Por nada del mundo quisiera que se jorobara vuestra relación antes de que empiece

-¿Qué relación? ¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos Ed… no te hagas el idiota!

Antes de que pudiera contestarla, Carlisle apareció por la puerta.

-¡hola chicos! ¿Qué demonios hacéis vosotros dos aquí?

-Han traído a las amigas de Bella ¿Dónde está? ¿Está Bien?

-Sí, está descansando en una habitación. Tuvo un desvanecimiento debido a la conmoción, pero mañana se podrá ir a casa

-Eso significa….

-Si hijo… ya se ha avisado a Charlie. Bueno mejor dicho le han dejado recado en la comisaria, pues esta pescando en la Push y no es amante de los móviles.

-¿Podemos verla?- Dijo la pequeña

-Si, está en la 325. Pero por favor… no la hagan nada que me avergüence…

-¡Que desconfiada papa!- Dijo Emmett con voz infantil

-No Emmett… eso sobre todo lo decía por ti… compórtate o yo mismo le pido a Charlie que te encierre una semana

-Vale, vale…¡será aburrido!- dijo en un susurro al lado de Jasper, el cual contuvo la risa.

Aunque Carlisle lo oyó, prefirió pasarlo, sabía que si le daba alas a Emmett sería mucho peor. Los cinco chicos se dirigieron al ascensor para subir a la tercera planta. Cuando llegaron a ella, encontraron fácilmente la habitación

-Eh Bells.. ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto Alice

-Bien… pero no entiendo porque me tengo que quedar esta noche…

El puchero de Bella le pareció lo más tierno y adorable que vio, perdiendo completamente la noción de que estaba rodeado de sus hermanos. Se acerco a ella y la acaricio suavemente la mejilla, deshaciendo el gesto de ella.

-Bella, tienes una conmoción y puede volver a desmallarte, pudiendo lastimarte más.

-¿Todo esto es por tu culpa?

-Y yo que he hecho ahora…

-¡Traerme al hospital!

-Bella… era por tu bien… además yo no soy el torpe…

-Ja… también de eso eres culpable…

-¡Culpable de que seas torpe!

Sin darse cuenta estaban levantándose la voz. Sus amigos los miraban divertidos, pero no querían meterse en la disputa

-Si… si no hubieras tardado tanto… yo no hubiera estado tan nerviosa..

-Ehhh… mi madre me retuvo unos minutos… no fue tanto… además… ya me habías dicho antes de tu torpeza, no sé qué tiene que ver los nervios de mi retraso en todo esto…

-¡Fácil!.- Bella estaba a punto de llorar.- Pensaba que te había arrepentido y me dejabas tirada

-¡Estas tonta o que!

-Y ahora mi insultas!

-BELLA! ¡no saques las cosas de madre! ¡Ya te dije que me gustas mucho! ¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Además de lo obvio

-¿Que Obvio ni que gaitas? ¡Habla claro Bella que me estoy perdiendo!

-Guauuu….esto es mejor que la peli que íbamos a ver...- Dijo Emmett a los demás espectadores, los cuales se lo estaban pasando de lo lindo. Ya que al parecer, la pareja no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siendo observados.

-¡Edward por favor! Pero tú te has visto en un espejo… pues mírate primero y luego me miras a mi

-¡Eres tonta! Bella por favor… ¡eres preciosa, inteligente, divertida! ¿Por qué te subestimas tanto?... además soy yo el que tiene serias dudas de que te guste yo a ti. Solamente me has discutido, apaleado verbalmente y ni una sola vez, has sucumbido a las miradas y sonrisas que a otras chicas… parece volverles loca…

-¿Quuueeee? Ahora el que esta tonto eres tú…

-Bella… dejemos de discutir… si… ¿Por qué siempre acabamos así? La verdad… preferiría acabar como esta mañana

-Si tienes razón… además… no se por que lo estábamos haciendo

-Creo que los dos tenemos mucho temperamento… sería bueno que lo controlaramos en nuestra próxima cita.

-¿estás seguro de querer salir conmigo?

-Sip, ya te he dicho que me he cansado de luchar contra lo que siento

-Ok Vale… pero no te vuelvas a retrasar…

-Eso está hecho…

Durante unos minutos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, sus ojos pasaban de los ojos a los labios, mientras se acercaban lentamente el uno al otro. Hasta que sus labios finalmente se rozaron y cayeron el dulce sabor del beso.

-BELLA!.. ¿Qué demonios te ha paso?- Exclamaba Charlie abriendo abruptamente la puerta acompañado de Carlisle.

**Ja ja ja ja ja ... Creo que algo muy valioso para Edward esta en peligro... ja ja ja ... si soy mala y disfruto con ello.. (es mi frase favorita, hasta la tengo en una camiseta) dentro de poco subiré el siguiente... no soy tan mala para dejarlas así.**

**Para las que aún no la hayan leído, os invito a que leáis el ultimo Shot que subí ayer. "apagando fuegos"... tiene un lemon bastante hot. También recordaros que participo en ¡mi amado Bff! Contest con "Amigos de Verano" y "un e-mail para Jasper" Que abre votaciones el 30 de este mes. **

**y por ultimo deciros que empece otra historia algo dramática "volver a nacer". **

**A muchas de vosotras ya os he visto en algunos de mis Fic, pero las que no lo han hecho.. estaré encantada de verlas por ahí**

**Gracias por leerme, por las alertas y sobre todo por los comentarios **

**un besazo**

**Raquel**


	18. Hospital II parte

**WOUUUUUUU 33 Comentarios en el capítulo anterior! ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!... estoy como Alice ante un día de compras... ja ja ja. Bueno, como sé, que si no les dejo un capítulo pronto... son capaces de matarme sin necesitar a los Volturis... les traigo otra nueva entrega. **

**ahhhh quedan 12 días para el extreno de Eclipse...tengo las entradas, tengo la niñera preparada... ya lo tengo todo... ahhhhhh ¡Dios que ganas! lo que más me gusta de esta Saga es que me hace ver más joven... maryecullen78, E. Cullen Vigo, ¿no estáis de acuerdo conmigo?**

**un abrazo a todas y espero que les guste este capítulo**

18 Hospital II

-BELLA!.. ¿Qué demonios te ha paso?- Exclamaba Charlie abriendo abruptamente la puerta acompañado de Carlisle.

Edward al oír la voz de Charlie, dio un salto para atrás separándose lo más rápido posible de Bella, la cual estaba blanca por el susto de la intrusión. Unas risas se escucharon desde una de las paredes de la habitación. Fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no habían estado solos, habían estado tan metidos en su tonta pelea que se olvidaron del mundo.

La palidez de Bella se fue tornando cada vez más roja, la cual intentaba cubrir con sus manos.

-¡CULLEN!- gritó Charlie mientras se acercaba a Edward bastante enojado

-Señor… no es lo que se imagina….

-ja ja aj…. Brother… si te han pillado con las manos en la masa!...

-EMMETT!- le chilló Carlisle- CALLATE Y SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE DE ESTA HABITACIÓN!- le ordenó.

Los muchachos obedecieron inmediatamente, los humos no estaban para rebatir con nadie. Rose y Alice, llevaban en su cara una cierta preocupación. Pero Jasper y Emmett, parecían disfrutar de ello.

-Vamos chicos salgamos! – Les pidió Rose, agarrando del brazo a Emmett que se quedaba rezagado…

-Joooo…. Pero es que aquí esta lo divertido!- le protesto al oído

-Emm…. Tu padre y el de Bella están que muerden… mejor es salir y no enfurecerlos más.

Ambos los estaban mirando, con una fiera mirada. Mientras Edward permanecía junto a la camilla de Bella, apretándole la pierna cubierta con las sabanas, en señal de que estaba con ella.

Una vez se quedaron solos, Charlie se acerco más a su hija

-Me van a contar que es eso que he visto y porque narices estas en el hospital

-Bueno papa… supongo que él , ya te habrá informado que me caí en casa y que Edward en contra de mi voluntad me trajo al hospital… no se que más necesitas saber…

Edward le apretó más la pierna, y con su mirada le decía que no era el momento de ser tan sarcástica.

-Bells… ¿Qué hacías con él?

-Papa…

-¡Ni papa ni porras…!. ¿me quieres decir qué demonios está pasando entre Este chico y tú?

-Papa… no te pongas así… no hemos hecho nada malo…

-Señor… yo…

-¡Tu te callas!.- le grito Charlie.

-¡PAPA! Ya está bien.- Bella se incorporo de la cama, quedando sentada y mirando a su padre bastante enojada- No hemos hecho nada para que tengas esa cara de querer asesinarlo…

-Pero Bells…. Con todos los chicos que hay en Forks tienes que elegir a un Cullen

-ejem… ejem… - Carlisle se hizo notar en la habitación. Es verdad la fama que tenían sus hijos, pero no era para que los trataran como si tuvieran la lepra.

-Perdona Carlisle… sabes que no tengo nada encontrar de tus hijos… los he tratado mucho… pero estamos hablando de mi niña…

-¡PERO YO YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA!- le interrumpió Bella y Charlie se quedo frenado ante la respuesta de su hija.- mira papa, tu mismo me dijiste Edward era el más responsable, y que era muy buen chico…. Y que ni siquiera le habías arrestado a él… ¿no entiendo tu aversión?. Pero solo te digo una cosa… voy a salir con él y no hay más que hablar

-NO!

-Papa… podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas….

-Bells soy tu padre y las reglas las marco yo…

-Está bien, entonces no me dejas otra alternativa

-Bella.. Bella… relájate cariño… no cometas una estupidez por mi…- le intento calmar Edward

-Ya no es por ti, Edward. Sino por mí. No puede tratarme como una niña cuando a él le convenga. Soy mayorcita para tomar mis propias decisiones. No creo que sea un delito salir con el chico que te gusta… y si él no lo comprende, allá él. Estará cometiendo los mismos errores que sus padres…

Sabía que recurrir a eso era un golpe bajo para Charlie, ya que el tuvo que luchar contra sus padres por estar con Renee. Y al final se escaparon a las vegas para casarse. Estaba claro que él no quería empujar a su hija a eso, pero no sabía cómo protegerla.

-Bells… - la interrumpió Charlie

-Papa… no soy tonta, no nos vamos a escapar juntos por que solo nos estamos conociendo…

-Señor, mis intenciones son nobles… me conoce lo suficiente para saber que digo la verdad…

-Ok… pero como mi hija derrame una sola lagrima por ti…. Te corto los huevos…¡has entendido!

-Si señor… no se preocupe.

-Edward… sal de la habitación y pide en recepción de la planta que llamen al Dr de Bella

-Está bien papa… Se giro hacia ella y la cogió la mano.- Luego vengo, Bella.

Ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa, aunque había preferido besarle. Salió por la puerta encontrándose a los cuatro amigos con la oreja pegada a la ella.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis?

-Esto… bueno… la… verdad…

-No disimuléis… ya habéis escuchado… así que no quiero ni una sola pregunta al respecto… ok

Todos asintieron, estaban demasiado felices para querer arruinar el momento con preguntas. Aunque de verdad temieron que el Jefe Swan sacara el arma y se pusiera a disparar como un loco. Edward se fue hasta el control y les dio el recado de su padre.

-"DR Penis, acuda a la 325, gracias"

Edward se volvió a contener la risa, pero oyó como su hermano estallaba en carcajadas a unos metros de él. La verdad es que deberían haberle mandado un busca y no llamarlo por megafonía. Estaba claro que esa chica, no sabía cómo eran los Cullen.

-jua jau Dr. Penis…. Jua jua- decía Emmett entre risas

-Si Emm… es el Dr. Dick Penis.- y otra carcajada aún más fuerte estallo en el pasillo, acompañado de otras más leves…

-¿Cómo puede llamarse Dr. Pene?.- pregunto Rose.

-y no solo eso… sino que su nombre tiene juego de palabras…- comento Jasper..

-Bueno chicos dejarlo ahí… a papa no le va hacer gracias reinos del doctor.- tercio Edward intentando calmar los ánimos.

Por suerte, todos se habían calmado bastante cuando vieron un anciano doctor, entrar en la habitación de Bella.

-Chicos!... es más de medio día y tengo hambre!

-Emm… tu siempre tienes hambre- le confirmo Jasper

-Ya bueno brother… pero ya sabes que si no estoy comiendo… puedo llegar aburrirme…

-O no…. eso es peor… Emmett aburrido.- espeto Edward

-¿Por qué están peligroso?.- pregunto inocentemente Rose

-no quieras saberlo.- dijeron sus hermanos a la vez

-Ehhh chicos! Que no soy tan peligroso…

-A no?… ¿le contamos a Rose como fue tu ultima vista al hospital?

-Pues bien que te reíste, Eddy

- No me llames Eddy…y si me reí… pero acabaste en comisaría..

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaron las dos chicas ansiosas de saber la historia, la cual prometía ser divertida.

-Oh bueno… Pues este verano, vinimos a recoger a nuestro padre para irnos de acampada los cuatro.- Comenzó Jasper a narrar.- Pero está en una cirugía y nos hicieron esperarle en su despacho. Como tardaba bastante y las enfermeras nos comunicaron que debido a la complicación, se podría retrasar una hora. Emmett empezó aburrirse, por lo que tomó una bata y endoscopio de papa, y salió a planta.

intento convencer a toda enfermera, Ats y chica bonita que pasaba a su lado, que era un medico en prácticas y necesitaba una paciente para unos ejercicios. Una de ellas, se enfureció bastante y acabo avisando a seguridad. Los cuales acabaron persiguiendo a Emmett por todo el hospital, mientras este saltaba por encima de camillas y material.

Estuvieron una media hora persiguiéndole. Hasta que una anciana, se cruzó en su camino, con el andador y Emm, no alcanzo a esquivarla. Casi la mata del susto y de la impresión

-Que va…. Ella misma reconoció que le encanto tocar carne fresca!- remató Emmett, haciendo reír a todos

-Los de seguridad lo atraparon y lo condujeron fuera del hospital, donde estaba esperando el Jefe Swan con su patrullero.

-Nosotros nos fuimos con papa de acampada.- continuo Edward- pero Emm se paso todo el fin de semana en comisaría.

-Lo pase genial… acabe jugando al póquer con Charlie y con Henry.

-Emm… ¿Alguna vez maduraras?- le pregunto Rose

-Nop… a no ser que alguien me haga cambiar- le dijo mientras le giño un ojo y Rose se ruborizo.- Solo cambiaria por una preciosa dama…

-¿Y si esa dama no quisiera que cambiaras?

-Entonces no lo haría…

Jasper y Edward junto con Alice, se miraron cómplices mientras miraban el flirteó que ambos tenían.

-Emm… ¿Cuidado que te cazan?- le dijo Jasper burlón

-Estoy dispuesto a que me pongan la correa!... –le contesto si dejar de mirar a Rose

Esta bajo la cabeza y una maliciosa idea se le cruzo por la cabeza…

-Alice! ¿Me acompañas a la tienda de regalos?

-¡compras! ¡por supuesto!

Corrieron al ascensor y bajaron a la planta baja donde se encontraba la tienda de regalos del hospital. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa reacción. A los cinco minutos llegaron las dos chicas desternilladas de risa…

-Emm.- le dijo Rose con voz inocente.- tengo un regalo para ti

-¡Biennnnn!- grito como un niño de cinco años. Tomo de las manos de Rose el pequeño envoltorio y lo abrió nervioso por ver el contenido.- ¡UNA CORREA DE PERRO!

-¿No decías que estabas dispuesto a que te la pusieran?... pues aquí tienes una- dijo Rose riéndose.

Jasper no pudo contenerse y tuvo que sentarse agarrándose la tripa, la cual le dolía de tanto reírse. Edward estaba más o menos como él y Alice, lloraba de la risa. La cara de Emmett no tenia precio. Los ojos abiertos ante la sorpresa, las mejillas coloradas, las manos temblorosas sujetando la correa. Se había quedado sin palabras, cosa bastante difícil que sucediera.

-Ok… la acepto.- Consiguió decir.- ¡Pero solo si tu eres la que tira de ella!

Ahora fue el turno de Rose el acalorarse y avergonzarse. Estaba claro que quería gastarle una broma, pero resultó que fue como una proposición. Pero al fin y al cabo, le gustaba bastante ese grandullón, aún tenía en mente esa deliciosa tableta de chocolate.

-Ahh… está bien… entonces digamos… que ya tiene dueña este cachorrito!

Emmett no se contuvo y la agarró por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él con una sola mano. Y la beso apasionadamente. De esta pareja saltaban chispas

-Ehhh dejen de hacer eso… ¡Que estamos en un sitio público!- les recrimino Alice

-¡si tienes envidia de tu amiga!... eso tiene fácil solución- Le dijo Jasper en un tono juguetón en el oído. Alice decidió tirar más del sedal

-¿No sé como podrías solucionarlo tú?- le pregunto con tono sensual e igual de juguetón y la respuesta de él no se hizo esperar.

La tomo de la cara dulcemente y se inclino a ella para besarla. No fue tan fogoso como Emm y Rose, pero también había chispas.

-Agghhhh… paren de una vez! Me están revolviendo el estomago!

-Ed… ¡Cállate! O no recuerdas porque tu suegro te ha amenazado.- Le dijo Alice retomando el beso donde lo había dejado

A los pocos minutos, salieron de la habitación de Bella los dos doctores y Charlie. Este le llamó para que se acercara

-Chico! Yo me tengo que marchar, tengo un aviso que no puedo eludir… Te dejo a cargo de mi niña. Tu padre me ha dicho que podrá salir en unas horas, siempre y cuando no se vuelva a desmayar. Si le dan el alta, por favor, llévala a casa, pero me quedaría más tranquila si sus amigas durmieran hoy con ella.

-No se preocupe Jefe Swan, ahora se lo digo a las chicas y organizamos todos… se juro que la cuidare..

-Más te vale… sino recuerda lo que te he dicho antes…

-Tenga seguro que no lo olvidare

-Charlie!.- Le llamo Carlisle.- Si lo prefieres, yo me la puedo llevar a casa. Así ella estará atendida por mi y por mi mujer

-¿pero estará más cerca de tu hijo?

-No… yo los vigilare. Las chicas también pueden venir… por una vez creo que estas niñas podrán enderezarlos…

-Carlisle… que estás hablando de mi niña!

-Charlie… sé que mis hijos son un poco…rebeldes y traviesos… pero se como los hemos educado y confió en ellos en ese aspecto… sobre todo en Edward. No tienes por qué preocuparte. Además, yo me quedare más tranquilo si la superviso yo directamente.

-Está bien amigo, yo no creo que pueda regresar hasta el lunes por la tarde. Avísame con lo que sea.

-No te preocupes, el lunes ella se quedara en mi casa con Esme. Ella la cuidara mientras los chicos están en el instituto. Así no estar ni sola ni aquí.

Con las mismas se despidieron y Edward fue a darles las noticias a los chicos. Los cuales se alegraron de terminar ese domingo todos juntos. Emmett y Jasper, las acompañaron a recoger sus cosas de sus casas, y para que avisaran a sus familias y luego se pasarían por el Hospital para acompañar a Ed y Bella

**Bueno... ya vieron que nuestro Eddy se salvó... bueno mejor dicho... Bella le salvo "los pendientes reales" como decia Barth Simpson. Espero que se rieran un rato con las ocurrencias de Emmett y Rose... La semana que viene subire otro capí... puede que el Lunes o el Martes.. así que no desesperen que antes de que me hechen de menos estaré por aquí. **

**Besos y abrazos**


	19. casa de los Cullen

**Hola.. hola... Rebeldes ya esta de vuelta. Gracias a los comentarios, que aunque fueron pocos, se que fue debido al fin de semana. No estoy triste.. al contrario. Me encanta la respuesta que tiene esta historia. Y me encanta cada mensaje y cada alerta. Perdón por no haber contestado los comentarios. Pero yo tambien tuve un fin de semana algo ajetreado... pero intentare sacar tiempo para contestarloss. **

**Mil gracias a todas y espero se diviertan...**

19 Casa de los Cullen. I parte

No eran más de las 6 de la tarde cuando le dieron el alta a Bella en el hospital. Alice se había llevado las llaves de la casa de ella para prepararla una pequeña bolsa. Cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Bella, ya que estaba empezando a conocerla y por supuesto a temerla también.

A Carlisle le quedaban a un unas cuantas horas de guardia, ya que hoy tenia doble turno. Pero había hablado con su mujer para avisarle de la visita de las chicas. Esme estaba emocionada de tener a tanta gente joven en su casa, además ella intuía algo más. Pero no quiso decirle nada a su marido.

-Esme amor! ¿de verdad no es mucho trabajo?- le pregunto preocupado por la decisión que había tomado sin consultarle previamente

-No digas tonterías amor!, los niños ya son mayorcitos… no es lo mismo que si tuviera en casa 6 niños de 8 años

-Eso es lo que me da miedo… Que Emmett es como uno de 5 no de 8, y Jasper…. No pasa de los 12.

-Déjalo ya cariño! Además… Bella no podía haberse quedado sola, y además sola con tantos chicos, se podría haber sentido incomoda. ¡De verdad todo va a estar bien! Además tu llegaras a la noche.

-Está bien amor, no sé qué haría sin ti…

-Seguramente nada…. Ya te lo decía tu madre… nos vemos luego amor

Carlisle colgó a su esposa, y fue a la habitación a entregarle el acta de alta a Bella.

-Bueno preciosa! Ya está todo organizado. Mis hijos y tus amigas están esperando en la recepción. Y mi mujer ya esta avisada.

-Gracias Carlisle… pero no tenía que haberse molestado… estoy perfectamente bien.

-Bella, perdiste el conocimiento y luego te desmayaste… el procedimiento es 24 h en observación. Si te doy el alta es para que no estés sola en una habitación de hospital. Pero no me quedaría tranquilo si estás sola en tu casa.

-¡Alice y Rose podría…

-Nada Bella… no seas testaruda. El lunes no iras al instituto y Esme te acompañara. Y Bella…- le dijo antes de marcharse por la puerta.- Tu padre estará más tranquilo y yo le debo mucho a Charlie…

-Está bien… gracias de nuevo

Cuando salió de la habitación, Edward estaba en el pasillo esperándola.

-¿Te ha echado la charla mi padre?

-Más o menos…Pero no me ha dejado quejarme

-¿Eso significa que sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

-Sip… y el lunes… me cuidara tu mama..

-Jooooo…. ¡Creo que me pondré malo esta noche!

Riéndose ambos, bajaron hasta la planta principal. Sus hermanos estaban allí.

-Ehhh Bella! ¡Gracias a ti tendremos una pijamada a lo grande!- exclamó Alice

- De camino hemos comprado todo lo necesario… esta noche ¡promete!…- la secundo Jasper

Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rose, se subieron al Jeep con el que habían llegado y Bella y Edward se montaron en el volvo de este.

-No sé si son imaginaciones mías!- Comenzó Bella- Pero esos cuatro me están dando mucho miedo

-Sip, lo mismo pienso… además hay algo que tú no sabes- Le dijo en tono para intrigarla

-¿QUEEEE?

-Emmett y Rose.. –Dijo alzando las cejas- y Jasper y Alice

-NO!... ¿Están juntos?

-Bueno… no todavía… más bien… están como nosotros…

-¿Y cómo… esta...- Pero Bella era incapaz de terminar la frase.

-Oh… bueno. ¿Conociéndonos mejor?- La verdad es que le hubiera gustado decir otra cosa, pero sentía que era demasiado pronoto para ello.

-Ahhh…-Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, por suerte para ambos el recorrido no era muy largo. El Jeep que iba delante de ellos, viró a la derecha en un pequeño sendero. Segundos después, el volvo se adentro en el mismo camino. Bella recordaba la casa de la vez anterior y al igual que entonces, le pareció una casa difícil de encontrar.

-Sigo diciendo que me perdería aunque viniera muy de seguido.

-No te preocupes por ello… te regalare un GPS para que no te pierdas

Bella se sonrojo ante ese comentario, y le hubiera gustado decirle que odia los regalos, pero no lo hizo. Sabía que esa frase implicaba más, que el mero hecho del regalo, él le estaba diciendo que tendría que ir muy a menudo a esa casa, y ella lo deseaba fervientemente.

Esme los esperaba en el poche de la entrada. Edward se adelanto a todos ellos y les presento a las chicas.

-Mama, te presento a Alice Brandon, Rosalie Hale, y ella es Isabella Swan.

-encantada niñas.- Les dijo con una sonrisa- ¡Dios son preciosas!- Alice y Rose sonrieron complacidas pero Bella bajo la cabeza sonrojada como siempre- Oh.. Isabella, levanta la cabeza, hija. Tienes los hermosos ojos de tu padre, y debes mostrarlos segura!- Le dijo de una manera dulce, tal y como una madre habla a sus hijos

-Gracias Sra. Cullen

-Llámame Esme cariño, además tu y yo vamos a pasar tiempo juntas.

-muchas gracias por eso… aunque creo sinceramente que no era necesario…

-Oh basta ya! Otra tan terca como Edward… ¡Pues si que hacen buena pareja!

Ahora no solo fue Bella quien se sonrojo, Edward la acompaño pero con un carraspeó y un tirón del cuello de su chaqueta lo intento camuflar. Pero no sirvió de mucho, ya que sus hermanos y amigas los descubrieron a los dos y comenzaron a reírse.

Esme los acompaño al interior y les mostro a las chicas la habitación donde dormirían. Había preparado el cuarto de huéspedes, el cual contaba con una enorme cama y una supletoria más pequeña.

-He pensado que las gustaría dormir juntas

-Esta genial Esme! Muchísimas gracias por su hospitalidad- Le agradeció muy formalmente Rose

-Bueno las dejo solas que seguro tienen planes con los chicos, si tienen algún problema o necesitan algo, mi estudio es esa puerta. Para cenar pueden pedir unas pizzas, yo saldré como siempre que Carlisle tiene doble turno a cenar con él al hospital. A él no le hará gracia…pero creo que son ustedes mayorcitos y un rato a solas no les vendrá mal.

-Gracias! –Dijeron las tres conteniendo la alegría

-Eso sí chicas!, les pido un favor… ¿Podrían meter a estos chicos en vereda? Si una buenas chicas no lo consiguen no se que podré hacer con ellos

-No se preocupe Esme… creo que sabré mantener la correa corta a Emmett.

Rose y Alice se rieron ante la broma, pero Esme y Bella, no entendieron la segunda intención implícita en la broma.

Diez minutos después, las chicas bajaron al salón con sus pijamas puestos. Alice y Rose iban felices de la vida, pero Bella bajaba bastante enojada. Alice le había obligado a ponerse un pijama que traía especial para ella. Ella había preferido su viejo pantalón de chándal y una camiseta raída, en lugar de unos sort ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes que le marcaba todo el cuerpo. Los pijamas de las tres eran de las supernenas, llevando cada una de ellas una diferente

Rose llevaba a Burbuja: pues era rubia, coqueta, alegre, juguetona y temperamental. Alice a Cactus, la morena: ya que era castigadora, inconsciente, revoltosa e impulsiva. Y por ultimo Bella tenía a Pétalo, la pelirroja de cabello largo ya que según Alice, el pelo de ella tenía tonos rojizos y era responsable, inteligente, valiente y fuerte como la muñeca.

Cuando llegaron al salón, los chicos se encontraban también en pijama esperándoles. Para consuelo de Bella, Edward estaba sentado en el sofá con otro estúpido pijama y mirando muy enojado a Jasper.

El pijama de Edward era de los Little Einstein, pues Jasper opino cuando los compraba con Alice, que era igual de sabelotodo además de la pasión por la música clásica. El de él era de Buzz lightjear de toy Story, se identificaba con él y para Emmett eligió uno de Sin Chan, pues era revoltoso, juguetón, respondón, inoportuno, mujeriego, bromista y un largo etc.

-¿Se puede saber porque llevamos estos estúpidos pijamas?- pregunto enojada Bella

-Eso te lo tiene que responder la bruja de tu amiga Alice- contestó Edward en el mismo tono. Y le indico que se sentara a su lado, lo cual ella aceptó.

-No sean aguafiestas chicos!, Jazzy y yo pensamos que sería divertido. Así tendríamos un recuerdo de esta noche…

-¿pero son ridículos?- dijeron ambos a la vez

-Bueno a ti se te ve fantástica con él.- le dijo Edward en un susurro a Bella, la cual le contesto con un manotazo en el hombro.

-Dejen de quejarse!... hemos ideado un plan para esta noche y lo llevaremos a cabo.

-¿Y en qué consiste Alice?- pregunto Rose

-Primero veremos unas pelis, y luego podríamos jugar a algo divertido, como a la botella, a las películas o…

-AL STREP POKER!- Gritó Emmett levantándose del sofá de un salto. Rose que se encontraba cerca de él le dio una cachetada en el cuello.- Aunch! Rose eso dolió

-¡Así aprendes a callar esa boquita! ¿Qué interés tienes en ver a Alice o a Bella desnudas?

Edward y Jasper se envararon ante la pregunta de la rubia.

-emm… esto… ninguno…- dijo finalmente, sabía que si decía la verdad, ella le volvería pegar.

Jasper y Edward más tranquilos ante la respuesta no pudieron evitar burlarse de su hermano

-JA Emm! Creo que al final te ataron corto.

-Sip… y no ha necesitado usar la correa..- Todos se unieron a sus risas excepto Bella que no pillo la broma

-¿Alguien me puede explicar qué narices es eso de la correa? Es l tercera vez que lo oigo y n tengo ni idea.

-Que te lo expliquen ellos!- Dijo Emmett con fingido enfado- Yo voy hacer las palomitas.

Emmett desapareció del salón rumbo a la cocina, seguido de Rose. Mientras en el salón Edward le explicaría el singular regalo que le hizo la rubia a su hermano.

Una vez que llego a la cocina, Emmett rebusco entre los armarios buscando algo útil para poder hacer el maíz.

-¿Emm, has hecho alguna vez esto?

-Nop, pero no creo que sea muy difícil

Sacó una cacerola bastante nuevecita, y la puso al fuego. Acto seguido hecho algo de aceite y vertió toda la bolsa de maíz.

-Ves, Rose! No ha sido tan difícil

-¡tengo mis dudas! Pero esperare a ver el resultado.

Regresaron al salón y se olvidaron de la cacerola.

-¿Qué pelis vamos a ver? –pregunto la rubia

-Estamos dudando entre: "Crepúsculo", "Batman", "X-men" o alguna romántica como "notting hill", " 27 vestidos".- Le contesto Jasper

-Veamos… Batman… no!, X-men… Bueno lobezno no está mal, pero no. Notting hills, la he visto muchas veces, 27 vestidos es muy Alice… yo voto por Crepúsculo que el Kellan Luzt, esta de muerte…

-Ehhh Rose… ¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo?

-Mejor no te contesto, querido.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Rose, aunque me quedo con Jackson Rathbone

-Ja!- la corto Bella.- Yo me quedo con Pattinson

-¿Y QUE PASA CON NOSOTROS?- Gritaron los tres y ellas comenzaron a reír

-Chicos! No huelen a quemado

-¡MIERDA LAS PALOMITAS!- Gritó Emmett corriendo hasta la cocina

Cuando llegaron a la estancia, la cacerola estaba escupiendo palomitas en todas las direcciones, la encimera y el suelo estaba repleto de ellas. Pero aún seguía escupiendo más. El olor a quemado y el humo, también provenían de la cacerola. Rose, volvió a golpear a Emmett

-¿Con que no era difícil, no?

Bella se acercó a ella, y un par de veces tubo que agacharse para no ser golpeada por una palomita ardiendo.

-Cuidado Bells! ¿Qué demonios haces?

-¿Tu qué crees, Ed? Pues evitar que el idiota de tu hermano queme tu casa…Auch… mierda… esa dolió

Tomo unos paños y aparto del fuego la cacerola, busco una tapadera y se la colocó encima. Las palomitas seguían golpeando la tapa, pero poco a poco, se fue reduciendo.

-¿Cómo demonios las has preparado?

-Pues he echado un poco de aceite de girasol, y luego he vertido más de media bolsa..

-¿QUEEEEEE? ¿Estás loco? Y claro ni se te ha ocurrido taparla.. ¿Verdad?

-Ehhhh….nop

-Y ¿Has leído las instrucciones de la bolsa?

-Ehhh… Nop

-y si no sabias hacerlas… ¿Por qué narices no has preguntado?

-Ehhhhh…

-Vale… déjalo... recoge todo esto, y cuando termines yo haré las palomitas… Ok

-Ehhhh… Sip…

Bella pasó por medio de los chicos, los cuales se habían quedado sin habla ante la reacción y las órdenes de Bella.

-Jo! Brother!... qué carácter tiene la castaña…

-¿Y ahora te das cuenta? Ja… Ahora sabéis lo que yo he sufrido estos días…

-EDWARD!.- le gritó Bella desde el comedor, el cual se calló inmediatamente y corrió hasta ella.

**Ja ja ja... solo imaginarme los pijama, me río yo sola... ja ja ja. Espero la pasarán bien, y tranquilas que la noche no acaba aquí... en breve tendrán la continuación.**

**Besos y abrazos**


	20. casa de los Cullen II

**YA ESTOY AQUÏIIIIIIIIIIIIII... **

**Bueno antes de nada... gracias chicas por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos... os quiero. **

**y ahora aclarar un par de cosas.**

**Algunas de vosotras me habéis preguntado por el pijama de las chicas... Pues bien... Yo soy Española, y la traducción y los nombres que dieron a esas "caricaturas" como los llaman ustedes, fueron esos. Antes de escribir el Capí busque los nombres y comprobé la diversidad de traducciones que había sobre esos dibujos. Pero lo más importante que era las personalidades, eran iguales...Siento si les creo confusión. **

**Lily Masen de Liocount, kotesiita Cullen Swan y .much ; espero haber resuelto sus dudas sobre las "Supernenas"**

**Vero Cullen.. No te caigas de nuevo o me aras sentirme culpable... ja ja ja **

**Reeneesmee.. se que es muy típico y que ya ha sido utilizado en otros Fic, el comparar a los personajes con los actores... pero es que no me pude resistir... eran con ellos o con Jony Deep, Hugh Jackman y Brendan Fraser (estos tres también me parecen imponentes)**

**ttwilight, bree, kanna white, Anhium, Aiiran, Ashly cullen y PaaOo : Dios! menos mal que están a km de distancian.. si nos la veo con un pistola en mi espalda.. diciendome... ¡escribe... vamos... actualiza ya..! ja ja ja ... las quiero mis impacientes amigas... ja ja ja **

**y bueno... para terminar.. tambien mencionare al resto de las chicas. **

**Koty de culle, Evitta Cullen, Amejo, Vigo, Aliswandecullen, anfitre y miadharu28 **

**Espero no haber olvidado a ninguna... y a todas las que estaís aquí... mil gracias. Este capitulo os lo dedico...**

**Disfruten y nos vemos pronto**

20 Casa Cullen II

Edward entró en el salón inmediatamente y se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. Tenía la impresión de que ella estaba enojada. La miró de reojo, y se recostó en el sofá

-No estoy enojada si es lo que piensas… Pero creo que alguien tiene que empezar a enseñar a tu hermano algo de madurez.

-Pues el gritó que me has pegado, no parecía que estuvieras muy feliz.

-Puede, pero si te hubiera dejado allí, estoy seguro de que Emmett te hubiera liado para ayudarle a recoger..

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Dónde está Jasper, Alice y Rose?

Edward levantó un poco la cabeza para ver por encima del sofá.

-Están recogiendo la cocina

-Contesta eso a tu pregunta…- ella le dedico una sonrisa triunfante.

-Sip… Creo que he elegido a la más inteligente

-Eso no lo dudes… por algo soy "pétalo!- Dijo señalando el dibujo de su pijama.- Además creo que tampoco me he quedado con el más tonto.- le tiro de la camiseta donde se veía a los Little Einstein.

-Eso también es cierto… Bella!

-Sip!

-¿Te gustaría descubrir unos de mis secretos?

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y Edward la tomo de la mano guiándola por la casa hasta el piano de cola que se encontraba en el salón.

-¿El piano es tuyo?

-¿De quién te imaginabas?

-Pues de tu madre o tu padre… no tienes mucha pinta de que te guste la clásica, más bien parece que te gusta el Rock

-Y me gusta el Rock, pero también el Blues, Jazz, y sobre todo la clásica. Soy amante de la buena música en general

-Wouuu. Sorprendes!

-¡Gracias! Anda.. siéntate a mi lado

Bella se sentó en el taburete y Edward comenzó acariciar las teclas de marfil. En segundos la estancia se llenó de una melodiosa canción.

-¡Es claro de luna!

-¿Conoces a Debussy?

-Si, mi madre ponía mucha música clásica, pero yo solo recuerdo a mis favoritos.

-Me alegra que sea una de ellas. Claro de luna fue de las primeras que aprendí a tocar. Mi abuela siempre me la tocaba antes de irme a dormir.

-Qué bonito gesto …

-Lo era… Bella! He estado pensando… y después de que tu padre nos viera… bueno ya sabes.

-Si… ya sé…- Bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-No se… pero quizá deberíamos acelerar un poco el proceso…

-No entiendo…

-Bueno… esto… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Bella abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Es precipitado… pero… Si.

Edward dejó de tocar para abrazarla inmediatamente y besarla. Un carraspeo los saco de su pequeña burbuja

-Ohhhhh que bonito! Mi pequeño Eddy ya tiene novia…. Snif snif… hay que rápido crecen!

-Emmett… ¿Por qué no te mentes la lengua en el culo? Seguro que este más guapo.

-JESÚS! ¿Quién de los dos tiene peor genio?

-EMMETT- Gritaron los dos

-Vale, vale… solo venía a deciros que la cocina está limpia…

-Ok… ir poniendo la película que hago las palomitas…

-Te acompaño- paso junto a su hermano y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro…

-Hay que ver! Dios los cría y ellos sol

-EMMETT- le volvieron a gritar

Emmett se dirigió a la sala de estar de nuevo donde estaban el resto de los muchachos.

-¿Sabéis lo que acabo de oír?

-Que Emm… - le pregunto Jasper sin hacerle mucho caso, pues estaba acostumbrado a sus tonterías

-Eddy y Belly son novios oficialmente

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?- gritaron Alice y Rose.-

-Pues eso… que le ha tocado una canción al piano y le ha pedido que sea su novia…

-Ahhhhhhhh…. QUE ROMANTICOOOOOOO…. Dios! Edward si que sabe cómo tratar a una chica…

-¿Eso es una queja hacia mí, Alice?

-Puede…- le contesto sacándole la lengua

-JA JA JA…. Chúpate esa Brother…

-Tu te callas… porque si no te has dado cuenta… estas en la misma situación que tu hermano.- Le replicó Rose..

-Pero cielito… tu y yo ya lo hemos formalizado..

-A si? ¿Cuándo?- Le pregunto poniendo las manos en su cintura

-Esto… bueno… yo pensaba.. que lo de la correa…

-Yo pensaba, yo pensaba…. ¡Por el amor de dios! ¿Cuándo has pensado tú?

-Pero Rose…

-Ni "pero Rose" ni nada… ya estas buscando una manera bonita y romántica de pedírmelo

… o …¿no quieres que sea tu novia?

-Claro que quiero… sabes que me gustas desde hace dos años…

-Pues vete pensando en algo, amigo..

Jasper comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, pero esta se le corto cuando vio que Alice estaba frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. In mediatamente reacciono.

-Alice, cielo…si me pidieras la luna, te la daría. Si me pidieras las estrellas, te compraría el firmamento. Por ver tu sonrisa, pondría el mundo del revés. Pero solo te pido una cosa para hacerme feliz a mi… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Ohhhh Jazzzy….. de buena te has librado… Si! Si! Si!

-Jooooo no es justo…. ¿Por qué yo no habré respondido así?

-Fácil Emmett… Porque tú nunca piensas….

Rose se dejó caer en el sofá, más molesta de lo que estaba anteriormente.

-Wouu Emm… ¿Quieres que te de algún consejo?- le pregunto burlonamente Edward, ya que habían visto y oído toda la escena.- ¡Buenos reflejos jax!- le dijo a él chocando los nudillos.

-Pufff… mi hermano el mojigato me ha ganado… ¡POR QUE A MI NO SE ME OCURREN ESAS ÑOÑADAS COMO A JAX!

-Emm... ¿Puedes venir conmigo a la cocina?- Bella se sentía mal con el pobre Emmett, por lo que decidió ayudarle.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Bella le indico que se sentara en el taburete del mostrador.

-Emmett…Si quieres sorprender a Rose, solo tienes que ser tu mismo. Quitarte la careta y mostrarle tu lado encantador, que estoy convencido que tienes…

-¿pero no se me ocurre nada?- Dijo con un puchero- Y Rose me gusta de verdad, pero soy muy malo para estas cosas. He salido con miles de chicas… Bueno no miles, pero ya me entiendes.. pero Rose es la única que quiero que sea mi novia. Ella es preciosa, inteligente, divertida y con carácter. Además es mi complemento, me encantan los coches al igual que ella. Siento que le gusto por algo más que mi cuerpo… y Bella! Ya sé que estoy bueno, pero me gusta que miren más allá. Y Rose es la única que lo ha hecho. Se ríe de mis bromas, pero no de mi. Y me encanta cuando me regaña, eso la hace más sexy… Dios! Si nada más besarla me pongo como una moto…

-Y por qué no se lo dices a ella…

-Porque no se hablar con ella… me quedo en blanco, con solo ver sus ojos o escuchar su risa. Y no puedo llegar y decirle… Rose ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Emmett se sobresalto del grito de Rose, la cual se lanzó inmediatamente a su cuello llenándole de besos.

-si, si ,si… es lo más bonito y tierno que he escuchado en mi vida

-¿Lo has oído todo?- le preguntó avergonzado

-Todo. –Contesto besándole apasionadamente

Bella, tomo el cuenco con las palomitas que había preparado y los dejó solos en el sofá.

-¿Ese grito significa lo que creo?

-Si Alice, pongamos ya la peli… creo que esos dos se van a entretener un poco.

Apagaron las luces y se acomodaron las dos parejas en los sofás abrazados. No llevaban ni 10 minutos de película, cuando amabas parejas estaban enganchados besándose y acariciándose.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO! ¿ES QUE CADA VEZ QUE ENTRE EN UNA HABITACIÓN VOY HA TENER ESTO?... DISTANCIENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS- les grito Carlisle en cuanto entró en sala y encendió las luces. Edward y Jasper saltaron del sofá, mientras ellas se escondían tras unos cojines

-AHHHHHHHH... EN MI COCINAAAA….. EMMETT… VISTETE AHORA MISMO… EN DOS MINUTOS EN LA SALA…. YAA

-Esme cielo! ¿estas bien?

-Si amor… algo impresionada pero bien… cuando vas a ser madre nadie te dice cómo actuar cuando pillas a tu hijo desnudo y acompañado…

Emmett y Rose entraron en la sala bastante apurados y sonrojados. Jasper, se estaba mordiendo el labio, por no soltar una carcajada

-Sentaros todos en el sofá!- Ordeno y todos obedecieron -¿Alguien me puede decir que es todo esto? En el hospital sabia de Edward y Bella.. ¿Pero ustedes cuando?

-Pues veras papa… hace unos minutos que son nuestras novias oficialmente. Primero se declaro Ed, luego yo y el ultimo Emm

-Ya veo… Bien… me alegro por ustedes chicos, han sabido elegir bien. Pero cuando yo las pedí que se quedaran no era precisamente para que organizaran una orgia.

-No.. Papa… No estaba planeado… surgió..- Intento suavizar Edward

-De acuerdo, no les voy a regañar por eso… al contrario, me hace feliz y espero que ella les ayuden a asentar la cabeza. Pero ya que están los 6 sentados y después de lo que Esme y yo hemos visto, no me queda otra…

-No papa… no las puedes echar de casa… es muy tarde..

-Emmett, nadie ha dicho eso!... pero me alegro que pienses en el bienestar de las chicas. Yo a lo que me refería es que como medico que soy, debería hablarles de las relaciones sexuales en pareja.

-QUEEEEEE- corearon los 6

-No papa… no es necesario…- dijo emmett moviendo las manos enérgicamente

-Creo que si hijo… estabais desnudos en la cocina… ¿Me vas a decir que no era lo que parecía?- tercio Esme

-Bueno si.. pero no es necesario

-Y ¿Tenias protección? O no se te ocurrió

-Ehhh

-Lo imaginaba. Bien continuo. Como ahora han formalizado, desearan tener tarde o bueno algunos más temprano… relaciones sexuales…- La cara de Bella estaba roja como un tomate, Alice, se escondía tras un cojín, Edward se tapaba la cara con las manos por la vergüenza, Jasper seguía mordiéndose el labio para no reír, Rose tenía ganas de salir huyendo aunque estuviera en pijama, y Emmett estaba ideando mil formas de darle la vuelta a la conversación, y avergonzar a su padre para que no siguiera – Deben tener en cuenta de que pueden quedarse embarazados. Para evitarlo, pueden utilizar el más conocido preservativo o Condón. Además deberían utilizar un segundo método. Vosotras podríais tomar la píldora, o el anillo vaginal.

Bella se había librado durante mucho tiempo de esa charla, y ahora no se podía creer que el padre de su novio se la estuviera dando. Edward de solo pensar las cosas que estaba diciendo su padre, se estaba poniendo enfermo. Ya había sido duro convencerse de sus sentimientos, hacia Bella, como ahora ponerse a pensar en unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

Jasper estaba disfrutando de ver a su hermano pequeño y a su chica, como estaban de avergonzados, pero sentía pena por la suya propia.

Rose seguía pidiendo que la tierra la tragara, no era capaz de levantar la vista. Tenía un miedo espantoso de mirar a los ojos a Esme.

La charla duro más de lo que Carlisle pretendía, pero fue interrumpido más de una vez por las preguntas estúpidas de Emmett.

-¿Y como se sabe que está en condiciones un condón?, ¿Estará bien el que llevo en la cartera? Creo que lo metí hace un par de años.

Después de una hora de sufrimiento, mandaron a los chicos a sus habitaciones. Los seis subieron en absoluto silencio por las escaleras y algunos llevaban la cabeza gacha.

-Cielo ¿crees que intentaran cambiar de habitaciones?

-lo dudo… después de la vergüenza que les he hecho pasar… no tendrán ganas.

-¿Por qué has sido tan explicito? Pensaba que le iba a dar un ataque a Bella y Edward

-Ellos son los que menos me preocupan, aunque me ha sorprendido que fuera el primero en lazarse.

-Está muy enamorado.

-Si… pero es un caballero como su padre. Los otros dos… son más peligrosos.

-Puede, pero Alice estaba avergonzada y Rose… bueno.. ni siquiera me ha mirado. Ellas les mantendrán alejados.

-Vámonos a descansar… que tanto hablar de comida me ha dado hambre…

-Carlisle!- le palmeo juguetonamente en el hombro y subieron a su habitación.


	21. Esme

**Hola a todas (N/A la que haya leído antes Promesa... que se salte el comentario... es el mismo.. je je )**

**Se que quieren matarme por no haber actualizado en una semana... ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, y que alguna a mandado misivas a los Vulturis para que me rastreen y me ponga ha escribir. Pero de verdad me ha sido un poco difícil:**

**Lunes.- Me quede sin linea durante todo el día**

**Martes.- visita familiar que duro todo el día... y no podía decir " Bueno mama.. me encanta que vengas a ver a tu nieta... pero podrías irte para que me pueda conectar"... no definitivamente no... y durante la sienta de mi princesa no dejo de charlar y charlar**

**Miércoles.- deje a la niña con mi vecina y a las 3,30 estaba en la entrada de Cine con mis entrada preparada. Comenzó la sesión a las 4 de la tarde y salí del cine a las 11'30 de la noche... me vi las tres peliculas del tiron... obvio no tuve tiempo de conectarme.**

**Jueves.- vomitos, mareos, cansancio.. todo el día arrastras, mi marido pensaba que comí algo en el cine en mal estado...**

**Viernes.-Visita al medico de urgencias, sigo muy pachucha y con unos pinchazos en la tripa.- Conclusión... EMBARAZADA!**

**Sábado.- Escribí capítulos, adelante historias para que hoy Domingo poder subirlas. **

**Esta ha sido mi semana... así que perdonen la demora y espero me entiendan ( y se alegren por mi también) no he podido contestar los RW, pero creí más importante actualizar que contestarlas... lo siento, Gracias por sus comentarios, por las alertas y por los favoritos... son las mejores..**

**Besos a todas **

21 Esme

Después del la vergüenza espantosa que pasaron las chicas, no les quedo ganas de ver a los chicos durante la noche. Aunque Emmett y Jasper lo intentaron en repetidas veces, siempre se encontraron la puerta de ellas bien cerrada.

Los primero rayos de sol, empezaban a entrar en los dormitorios, y un repiqueteo de despertadores, empezaba a inundar la tranquilidad de la casa. Esme fue la primera en bajar aún en bata y camisón, a preparar el desayuno de su familia. La cual se había incrementado con tres chicas. Decidió partir fruta y preparar sus deliciosas tortitas.

El aroma del desayuno junto con el del café, fue subiendo por las escaleras hasta los cuartos. El primero en sentirlo fue Emmett, el cual bajo como un rayo, ya duchado y preparado.

-ARRIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Empezó a golpear las puertas de sus hermanos y las chicas.- Mama ha preparado Tortitas…y no pienso esperaros… panda de remolones…

-Va…va…. No seas cansino…- Salió Jasper de su cuarto a medio vestir.- ¿como tardas tan poco?.. Joder tío... ¿tu te duchas?...

-Claro que si, Brother!... yo no tengo la culpa que Eddy y tu tardéis como una nenaza…

-¡Nenaza!... la has cagado tío… maricón el ultimo que llegue a la cocina….- Jasper salió corriendo por las escaleras delante de su hermano

-Ehhhhh tramposoooo…¡MAMAAAAAAA! NO LE DES TORTITAS A JAX POR TRAMPOSO!

-¿Siempre tienes que levantarte gritando?- le pregunto Edward bajando tranquilamente detrás del revoltoso de su hermano…

-¿Y tu siempre tienes que levantarte con un humor de perros?

Edward rodó los ojos y entró en la cocina. Después de saludar a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Y las chicas?- pregunto inocentemente Esme

Los tres se encogieron de hombros y siguieron llenándose los platos con las tortitas. El plato de Emmett parecía una montaña, recubierta de chocolate y mermelada de arándanos.

-Aggg! ¿Cómo puedes mezclarlo todo?

-Tomm…tamm… semezzclaa...e...n... el…estommmaagommm…- Dijo con la boca llena, sintió como le daban una colleja y casi se le va la comida por otro lado. ¡Auch! Eso dolió… además casi me ahogo

-¡Eso es para que no vuelvas hablar con la boca llena!- le regaño Rose, la cual acababa de entrar acompañada de las chicas

-¡Bien hecho cariño!- la felicitó Esme.- no se qué os gusta para desayunar, así que he preparado de todo… ¡ sentaros!

-Ohh… gracias…. No tenía que haberse molestado- Le agradeció dulcemente Alice, mientras se sentaba al lado de Jasper.

-¿Quedan tortitas o se las ha comido el oso?

-Tranquila Rose, tengo más preparadas y fuera del alcance de mi hijo.- le dijo pasándole otra bandeja llena.

-mmmm esto esta delicioso!- felicito Bella.- Me recuerda a las de la cafetería de ayer.

-SIP… por estas son mejores!- contesto Edward mientras sonreía a Bella.

-¡Creo que vuestra madre os mima demasiado!

-Eso es cierto, querida… pero que le voy hacer… son mis niños

-¡Buenos Días!- saludo Carlisle entrando en la cocina y besando a su mujer. Las chicas sintieron vergüenza ante su presencia y agacharon la cabeza.- ¿cómo te encuentras hoy Bella?

-Emmm… esto… Bien. ¿Puedo ir al instituto?

-No Bella, Aunque no te has vuelto a desmayar, prefiero que hoy estés con Esme en casa. He hablado con Charlie hace unos segundos…

-¿Y?

-Bueno, al parecer se va a demorar más. Hay una fiera salvaje que está atacando excursionistas justamente en la linde, por lo que hoy saldrán de caza junto con la policía del otro pueblo. No cree que pueda regresar hoy, y es probable que se quede una semana. Así que hoy cuando lleguen los chicos de la escuela, tendrás que recoger algo más de ropa. Ya que te quedaras con nosotros hasta que regrese tu padre.

-No es necesario… de verdad… yo sé cuidarme sola. No quiero molestarles más ni causarles problemas.- Concluyó lo último en un susurro, ya que la vergüenza del día anterior todavía estaba presente.

-De eso nada querida.- protesto Esme.- No eres molestia, además no me quedaría tranquila sabiendo que estás sola…Hoy arreglaremos el otro cuarto para ti. Donde estaban anoche no tiene mesa de estudio.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos ante la perspectiva de tener a su novia, en su casa y en el cuarto que estaba frente al suyo en la tercera planta.

-Yo te acompañare cuando llegue! También yo prefiero que no te quedes sola…

-Pero Edward!... me he cuidado solita y hasta ahora lo había hecho muy bien…

-Ya.. puede… pero ahora eres mi novia, y no te quedaras sola… ¿y si vuelves a tropezar?

Bella bufo ante el comentario, y Esme y Carlisle los miraron con una sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Está bien!.- accedió con una voz de niña pequeña y un ligero puchero, lo que arrancó la risa de todos.

Unos minutos después todos se marcharon dejando a Esme y Bella solas en la casa. Ayudó a recoger la cocina, y siguió a Esme por la casa hasta el cuarto donde se quedaría toda la semana.

-Mira cariño!, este es el cuarto… estaba preparado para la llegada de otro miembro… pero como al final no pudo ser, la dejamos preparada de todos modos…

-¿para otro miembro?

-Si. Pero hubo problemas con los papeles de adopción en el último momento. Como ya habíamos acogido a tres chicos, decidimos adoptar a una niña, pero tres días antes de firmar la madre de ella la reclamó.

Bella se quedo pensando en lo que Esme la estaba contando, mientras esta habría las ventanas de la habitación. Era bastante espaciosa y las paredes estaban pintadas en un violeta claro. Los muebles eran todos blancos, dándole mucha luz a la estancia. Las estanterías estaban repletas de cuentos infantiles y peluches. La colcha de la cama, era de un tono violeta más oscuro que la pared. Era la habitación de sus sueños.

-Esme! ¿Son todos adoptados?

-Si querida… ¿no te lo había dicho Edward?

-No, la verdad es que no hemos hablado mucho… más bien hemos discutido

-Oh lo siento… tal vez debería haber dejado que te lo cuentee él. Pero en fin… lo hecho esta.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabe él?

-Oh… desde siempre. El fue el primero en venir a la casa, tenía 5 años cuando lo adoptamos. Al año siguiente acogimos a Emmett y Jasper, con 7 y 8 años.

-perdone que le pregunte… pero me parece extraño que adoptaran a niños tan mayores.

-tranquila querida… he sido yo la que ha abierto la boca, así que no me molesta que me preguntes.- Se quedo pensando unos segundos. Se sentó en la cama y palmeo a su lado para que Bella la acompañara.- No es normal, de eso somos conscientes mi marido y yo. Pero también pensamos que hay muchos niños necesitados de cariño, que no son adoptados por ser mayores. Eso nos parecía una injusticia. Es verdad que han sido más problemáticos, y que les ha costado adaptarse, pero sinceramente creo que se merecían una oportunidad. Aunque son revoltosos, rebeldes, etc.… me siento orgullosa de ellos, puesto nos han respondido a nuestro cariño, con mucho más del que la gente se pensaba que nos darían.

Emmett es mi niño pequeño, siempre ha sido muy infantil y eso me gusta de él. Cada vez que ha estado en el calabozo de tu padre, se tiraba una semana detrás mía, dándome besos y abrazos para que le perdonara. Jasper, que es como el cerebro en la sombra…- rio ligeramente pero continuo.- cada vez que quiere que le perdone, me invita a salir con él, llevándome a una exposición al cine… o lo que vea que necesito en ese momento… y luego esta mi Edward. Él es el más especial, no hay nada de él con lo que no me haya sentido orgullosa de ser su madre. Y también es por el que más me he preocupado, pues no es como sus hermanos.

Cuando los vi en el orfanato, cada uno de ellos me despertó un instinto diferente. Ellos nos necesitaban, y nosotros a ellos. No te niego, que muchos nos dijeron que habíamos elegido mal. Pero yo les decía que eran unos ciegos y unos necios… ellos más que nadie necesitaban ese cariño. No por ser diferentes al resto y más mayores, se les debía dejar en un rincón.

-¡Creo que para hace lo que ustedes hicieron hay que tener un gran corazón!

-No querida… solo hay que desear amar… ¿Qué importa que fueran unos bebes o unos niños?. Al fin y al cabo, yo deseaba ser madre… y gracias a ellos lo soy.

-si no me hubiera contado… nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-A eso me refiero… no podemos decir a nuestro corazón a quien entregar nuestro amor. Él elige propiamente. Cuando les mire a los ojos, sabía que los amaba sin conocerlos… por eso los traje conmigo.

-¿Por qué fue aparar Edward a un orfanato?

-Eso es más complicado hija… es mejor que él te lo cuente.

-No se...pero estoy pensando que su forma de esconderse tras esa fachada… es por algo relacionado con su pasado.

-Eres intuitiva Bella, pero no puedo decirte más. Lo que si te digo es que me agrada, que hayas descubierto al autentico Edward. Él es muy especial, y poca gente ha sido capaz de verle tras esa fachada. ¿Qué pensaste cuando le conociste?

-Que era un presuntuoso, egocéntrico. Que pasaba de todos y de todo, que no le importaba nada salvo él. Engreído, chulo, mal educado, grosero, déspota… ¿Quieres que siga?

-No hija… me hago a la idea… además él me ha contado todas vuestras discusiones. Pero dime… ¿Ahora qué piensas?

-No se… en un fin de semana he visto cosas completamente diferentes. Caballero, atento, cariñoso, protector, romántico, sensible… Es alguien completamente diferente.

-Ese es mi niño. Ese que acabas de describir es el autentico Edward.

-Si… me voy dando cuenta de ello… pero a veces veo algo en su mirada… no sé cómo explicarlo…

-notas sus ojos vacios, o con miedo… distantes y enigmáticos..

-Si… pero dista mucho de lo que realmente demuestra.

-Siempre ha sido muy retraído. Y cuando él te cuente su vida. Sabrás porque ves todo eso en sus ojos… pero tendrás que tener paciencia.

-me imagino… pero tengo bastante miedo

-No temas, él está enamorado de ti, y desde la primera vez que te vio. Solo que no sabe cómo expresarlo. Pero su mirada ha cambiado, es feliz y es gracias a ti.

-¿Estás segura?

-Si hija… una madre sabe esas cosas…

-puede ser… ¡pero tiene tantos secretos!

-Poco a poco los iras descubriendo… él se está mostrando tal y como es, y en breve te contara todo…

-ahhhh…- Suspiro.- Tendré que tener paciencia

Esme la abrazo y la beso en la cabeza, en un gesto maternal. Bella notaba que Esme era de las personas, que tenia muchísimo amor que dar, y lo entregaba sin miedo a todas las personas que había a su alrededor. Con ella no se sentía incomoda, la sentía más cerca que hasta su propia madre.

Después de limpiar la habitación y ayudarla con el resto de la casa. Esme se metió en la cocina a preparar el almuerzo para los chicos. Esme era una madre y un ama de casa entregada, irradiaba felicidad y eso contagiaba a Bella. . Le era fácil hablar con ella, con lo que acabo contándole toda su vida en Phoenix

Mientras preparaban un asado y el postre, ambas cantaban y bailaban en la cocina, una nueva versión Rock de la canción Umbrella (versión the Baseball). Estaban tan metidas en su propio mundo, que ninguna se percato que tenían audiencia en la puerta de la cocina.

Edward y su padre, miraban divertidos como ambas mujeres bailaban y cantaban. Carlisle, le guiño un ojo a su hijo y se encamino hacia su mujer, por lo que Edward hizo lo mismo. Ambos las cogieron y comenzaron a marcar algunos pasos de Rock and Roll, mientras cantaban y escuchaban la canción junto a ellas.

La cocina se inundo de risas, mientras las parejas daban vueltas. Edward tuvo que sostener un par de veces de la cintura a Bella, pues tropezó varias veces. Pero lejos de salir huyendo como lo hacía siempre que alguien le pedía bailar. Se entregó completamente a los deseos y movimientos de su novio. Cuando termino la canción y empezaba a escucharse las cuñas publicitarias de la radio. Unos aplausos, silbidos y vítores procedentes de los otros dos miembros de la familia, los sacaron de su burbuja.

-Bravo!... Bella… ¿No sabía que tenías tanto arte en los pies?- Se burlaba Emmett

-¡ya quisiera ver un oso bailando esto!

-Ehhh muñeca! Que el Rock es lo mío

-pensaba que lo tuyo era comer e invernar!

Emmett se quedo sin respuesta ante el comentario de la muchacha y todos estallaron en risas

-Bueno chicos! Ya que estamos todos… poner la mesa que la comida esta lista… además el postre lo ha hecho Bella, y tiene una pinta estupenda..

-Es verdad!.. Las chicas nos dijeron que sabía cocinar…

Edward levanto una ceja a Bella interrogante.

-No me mires así, Edward… también hay muchas cosas de ti que no sé…

-Cierto… pero no tenias pinta de saber cocinar…

-Oye…- le palmeo en el brazo.- ¡que sea torpe con mis pies, no significa que lo sea con mis manos!

- wouuu brother! ¡Pues si que tienes suerte!... en el amor no hay que ser hábil con los pies… pero las manos son otra cosa….

-¡EMMETT!- gritaron Carlisle, Esme, Bella y Edward. Estos últimos visiblemente sonrojados

-¿Qué?- pregunto haciéndose el inocente y saliendo de la cocina con los utensilios para poner la mesa.

Después de comer, Edward llevo a Bella a su casa para poder recoger cuanto necesitaba para quedarse una semana. Sus libros del instituto, ropa, más cosas para su aseo y un pijama. Puesto se negaba a volverse a poner el de las supernenas.

Cuando tuvieron todo listo, cerraron bien la casa y cargaron el coche.

-¿preparada para aguantar a Emm y jax una semana?

-Nop… esos dos me dan mucho miedito…

-tranquila… los mantendré a raya.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto, pero antes de que accediera, la agarro por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La beso dulcemente y se alejo de ella dejando sus frentes apoyadas.

-no sabes lo feliz que me hace que pases una semana a mi lado.

-¿y eso por qué?

-porque así finalmente nos podremos conocer mejor.

-Eso espero Edward… porque cada día me sorprendes y me intrigas mucho más…

-Tú también me sorprendes. ¡Eres tan diferente a las otras chicas!

-¡Siempre me han dicho que soy un bicho raro!

-Pues me encantan los bichos

-y a mí los misterios.


	22. reencuentro

**Hola de nuevo**

**Bueno, la hora de la vedad a llegado y ya están abiertas las votaciones para Mi amado BFF contest.**

**Si les gusto la historia de "Amigos de Verano o un E-mail para Jasper", por favor… votenme.**

**Aquí les dejo la dirección del perfil (recuerden quitar los espacios)**

**Muchas gracias amigas**

**http : / www. fanfiction . net /u/ 2353736/**

**Y después de pedirles, su voto… aquí les dejo otro capítulo. Mil gracias por todos los comentarios. Son muchísimos y la verdad es que estoy emocionada… Gracias, gracias, gracias**

**Besos y abrazos **

22 Rencuentro

La noche del lunes transcurrió tranquila, después de instalar todas sus cosas en la habitación. Edward y Bella prepararon las tareas que este le había traído. Pasadas las 9 de la noche, Esme los llamó a cenar. Entre las bromas de Emmett, las gracias de Jasper, la cena paso rápida.

Al día siguiente, Bella se levanto como era costumbre en ella bastante temprano. No estaba habituada a que le prepararán el desayuno, por lo que cuando bajo ya duchada y preparada, se encontró con una Esme, solitaria y afanada en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días corazón! ¿Cómo descansaste? Te levantaste muy temprano.

-Bien gracias, es la costumbre ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-No cielo… ve desayunando.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando se oyó en el piso de arriba tal ruido, que alguien que no conociera a los chicos pensaría que había una estampida de elefantes…

-COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Entró Emmett gritando

-Dios… este chico esta sordo… ¿Por qué gritas tan temprano?

-¡Bella! A ver si eres capaz de cambiarle el temperamento a cara vinagre…

Edward rodo lo ojos, y saludo a su madre con un beso en la mejilla, y un casto beso a su novia.

-Ahhhh ¡que tierno!

-Cállate Emmett!- Le gritaron el resto de la familia al unisonó.

Después de desayunar, Emmett y Jasper se subieron al Jeap, dejando a Edward y Bella, solos en el volvo.

Después de recoger a las ambas de Bella, las cuales se subieron con sus novios, se encaminaron al instituto. Lo que no se esperaba Bella, era la expectación de todos sus compañeros.

-Ed.… todos nos miran

-Si, ayer ya se sorprendieron de ver a Rose y Alice con nosotros… pero que tu y yo vengamos juntos….Eso es lo más sorprendente

-Odio ser el centro de atención.

-Pues lo siento cariño… pero estando conmigo… más de uno te mirara...

-O más de una… ¿Te has fijado la cara de odio de Jessica?

-SIP... pero salgamos del coche… creo que ahora nos vamos a divertir…

Edward salió y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante. Después de cerrar el coche, Edward pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hasta él.

-¿Y esto?- le pregunto Bella señalando a su brazo

-simplemente dejando ver lo obvio. Si sospechan que teníamos algo... ahora sabran que eres mi novia…

-Eso es marcar el terreno…

-Puede… pero prefiero que quede claro que eres mía.

Bella rodo los ojos y le dejo hacer. Todos en el instituto los miraban asombrados. Ellas la dirigían miradas de odio, celos y ellos hacían lo propio hacia Edward.

Después de acompañarla a su salón, se despidió de ella con un beso, dejando aun más claro, su noviazgo.

Nada más entrar en la clase, se dio cuenta que en su mesa, la estaban esperando Ángela y Jessica.

-Eh Swan!- la llamó Jess.- Me tienes que decir cómo va la estrategia de discutir… porque parece que has cazado al pez gordo

-Jess, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a él? A lo mejor fue él el que me cazo

-Ja... lo dudo… ¿Por qué se fijaría en ti?

-Puede que por que tenga dos dedos de frente, se me dé bien la algebra… pero sobre todo… que no tartamuda delante de él quedando como una paria…

Jessica no pudo responder ante eso, ya que había sido una confesión suya. Con el orgullo magullado, se retiro a su mesa.

-Wouu… vienes pisando fuerte Bells

-No Ang! Pero Jess me saca de quicio… ¿Por qué todo el mundo se cree mejor que yo?

-Es solo envidia… pero dime… ¿Cuándo paso? Al final Alice tenía razón.

-Si Ang, aunque la muy bruja nos tendió una trampa después de la fiesta.

-ok.. Nunca apostare contra ella.

-No lo hagas… siempre tiende a salirse con la suya… o por la buenas o por las malas

-¿pero eres feliz?

-Si lo soy… Edward es diferente a como creía.

-¿entonces?

-entonces ¿Qué?

-Bella! No te hagas… ¿Son novios o no?

-Si, si lo somos

-Wouuu ¡que notición!

-¿y tú con Ben?

-También lo somos… se me declaro en la fiesta…

Como entró la profesora no pudieron seguir hablando. Al terminar la clase, Edward la esperaba para acompañarla al otro salón, y así transcurrió el día hasta llegar al almuerzo.

-¿Hoy no se escapan a comer a casa?- pregunto inocentemente Bella

-Nop.. Hoy estas aquí… no es necesario… ven, los chicos ya tienen mesa

La guio hasta donde se encontraban sus amigas y el resto de los Cullen. Obviamente, nadie en el comedor quitó la mirada de la particular mesa.

-¡chicos somos noticia!- grito Alice

-Acaso lo dudabas

-No Jazzy, pero es extraño… mi popularidad ha subido en un ciento por ciento

-dame las gracias muñeca!... auch! Alice… eso dolió

-¡por engreído!

-yo creo que viene dado por Ed y Bells… la semana pasada casi se matan en los pasillos y ahora…

-ahora se la come- termino Emmett la frase de Rose

Bella y Edward solo se miraron y se sonrieron, estaban llegando a un punto que no necesitaban palabras para hablarse. Como fue la costumbre la comida paso entre risas y peleas.

-¿Qué hacemos esta tarde?

-¿A qué te refieres Alice?

-No se Bella… podríamos hacer algo juntos los seis

-¿Qué os parece Port Ángeles?

-Emm y yo nos apuntamos

-Ok, nosotros también- contesto Bells.

-Pues ale… nos vamos después de clase

-Pero no debemos llegar tarde… hay tarea para hacer…

-¡VAMOS BELLA… NO SEAS COMO EDDY!

-EMM…- regaño Edward.- Bella tiene razón, está bien divertirnos pero debemos hacer las tareas…

-No si está claro…. ¡Dios los crea y ellos solos se juntan!

Ambos rodaron los ojos ante el comentario de jasper, he hicieron oídos sordos. Estaba claro que los únicos responsables en esa mesa eran ellos dos. Nada más tocar la señal, se encaminaron a sus respectivas clase, no sin antes quedar en la puerta para irse todos juntos.

Las dos horas pasaron rápidas. Y tal y como habían acordado se fueron a Port Ángeles. Durante el trayecto de una hora. Edward y Bella hablaron de todo aquellos que les gustaba, a cada pregunta se daban cuenta cuanto tenían en común, pero a la vez lo diferentes que eran.

Al llegar a la pequeña población, los chicos decidieron entrar en una cafetería. Ya que para variar, Emmett tenía hambre de nuevo.

Se sentaron en una mesa con dos bancos al fondo del establecimiento, y esperaron a ser atendidos.

-De verdad Emm! ¡No sé cómo no te pones como un tonel con la cantidad de comida que engulles!

-Nena… si te preocupa el que no los desgaste… se me ocurre un par de cosas, para sudar lo que como.

-EMM! ¿No tuviste suficiente con que nos pillara tu madre?

-¡Si no llegamos hacer nada!

-para mi es suficiente… con la vergüenza que pase, no me volverás ha tocar hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero Rose nena! ¡Eso es un pecado!

-Pues te aguantas…

Alguien carraspeo a su lado, y se dieron cuenta de que le camarero estaba esperándoles.

-Hola buenas tardes, Soy Jacob y seré…

-JAKEEEEEEEE!- Bella al oír la voz tan familiar, salto por encima de Edward para colgarse del cuello del muchacho.

-¿Bella? ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí?

-Dios Jake… te eche de menos… ¿No te dijo Billy que había llegado?

-No. La verdad es que hace semanas que no hablo con mi viejo… pero ¡Dios! Estas ¡PRECIOSA!

-Y tú…. Jake.. ¿Qué comes para estar tan enorme? ¿Sabes que los asteroides son malos?

-No Bells, no tomo nada de eso... solo es que estoy en pleno desarrollo… pero dime… ¿Cómo esta mi princesita?

Edward se estaba poniendo enfermo de tanta familiaridad, y tanto coqueteo.

-Bien, la verdad es que estoy fantástica… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno… estoy currando… he dejado el instituto durante un año. Necesitaba pasta.

-¡Jake! No seas tonto… no debes abandonar los estudios…

-Ahora, ya puedo volver a ellos… estaba ahorrando para ir a verte

-Oh Jake… eso es…

-Nada princesa… eso no es nada… tú te lo mereces. Oye! ¿Te gustaría venir un día al cine conmigo?

-NO- contesto Edward antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada

-¿perdona? ¿Te he preguntado a ti?

-No, pero ya te digo que Bella no estará libre para ir contigo al cine…

-Y por qué carajo no lo estaría

-Porque yo no se lo permitiré

-Vaya Bells! ¡Veo que sabes elegir amistades! ¿Qué haces con un tarado como este?

-¿A quién le dices tarado?

-A ti…

-Te estás pasando… JACOB

-Yo no veo donde está el límite… ¿Me vas a frenar tu? ¿Quién coño te crees para hablarme así?

-Quien soy yo o quien no soy no te incumbe demasiado…

-Ehhhh pelea! Es el Lobo contra Cullen.- Gritaron unos de los muchachos que se encontraba en el bar

-¡Edward! Jake! Parar… por favor…- Pero no la escuchaban

-Así que ¿Eres Cullen?

-Si lobo… soy Edward Cullen, y no me gusta que toquen mis cosas.

-¿Tus cosas? Desde cuando Bella es de tu propiedad

-¡Basta Ya! ¿Queréis dejarlo de una buena vez?

-¡NO!- le gritaron los dos

-Emmett, Jasper! ¡Por favor! ¡Parad esto!

-No Bella… nosotros apoyaremos a nuestro hermano…

-¡pero se van a matar por una tontería!

-¡TONTERIA!, no Bella, para mí no eres ninguna tontería

-Basta Edward… te lo suplico

-¡JA! ¡Serás capaz de echarte para tras!...

-¿Tu no lo harías por ella?

-Si… por ella es por lo que te desafío… el que pierda se alejara de ella. Vale demasiado para estar con una sanguijuela…

-Está bien… hagámoslo

-¿HACER QUE? ¿ME PUEDE ALGUIEN EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO?

-Bella… él y Edward.- le comenzó a explicar Jasper- van a competir en una carrera.

-¡¿CARRERA? ¿Qué demonios quieres decir?

-Bella, nosotros somos conocidos por las carreras de coches, Edward esta imbatido, además que no ha sido pillado nunca por tu padre. No sé… es como si leyera las mentes de los patrullas. Porque se libra de todos. Lobo, también es conocido por ello. Así que en esta carrera hay mucho en juego.

-¡pero es peligroso!

-no le pasara nada… él es un experto al volante.

Bella intento correr hasta él para frenarle, pero unas grandes manos la tenían agarrada. Vio como sacaba de su cazadora de cuero, unos guantes para conducir, y se montaba en su volvo. Jake hizo lo propio con su Golf.

-¡Vallamos al desfiladero!- ordenó Jake

-Ok… Bells sube… te vienes conmigo hasta allí.

Bella corrió hasta el coche, mientras el resto se subían en los suyos camino al desfiladero. Aún tenía una oportunidad de disuadirle.


	23. Celos y declaraciones

**Hola a todas.**

**Os voy a contestar vuestros RW por aquí... ya que todas coincidís en los mismo... ¡Si Jacob es un chucho! y esta muy mal que Edward apueste a Bella... ¿Pero de verdad creéis que Bella, lo dejaría así? ja ja ja ... espero os guste lo que viene ahora...**

23 Celos y declaraciones

Una vez entró en el coche, Edward arrancó el motor y salió del estacionamiento marcando ruedas.

-¿se puede saber de qué narices va todo esto Edward?- le pregunto visiblemente enojada

-lo sabes perfectamente

-JA! ¿Qué lo sé? No Edward… no tengo ni la más remota idea… no sé por qué te has comportado de esa manera, no sé por qué has sacado las cosas de madre, no sé por qué has insultado a Jake, no se dé que va la carrera… y no sé qué carajo te sucede

-¿QUE ME SUCEDE? Bella, ese tipejo ha estado coqueteando contigo… ¿no pensarías que me quedaría callado?

-¡TU ESTAS TONTO! ¿Qué COQUETEO NI QUE GAITAS?

-VAMOS BELLA, TE HA PEDIDO IR AL CINE

-Y SI ME HUBIERAS DEJADO HABLAR, HUBIERAS SABIDO QUE NO LO ACEPTARIA

-Y COMO MIERDAS LO IBA A SABER YO

-POR QUE TIENES QUE TENER CONFIANZA EN MI…- intento tomar aire y relajarse.- mira Edward, conozco a Jacob de toda la vida. Es el único amigo que he tenido aquí en los veranos. El estuvo a mi lado cuando se separaron mis padres… es como un hermano mayor

-¡pues el no te mira de esa forma!

-Edward… no entiendes que no me importa cómo me mire, soy tu novia, estoy contigo y no te voy a dejar por él… ¿a qué ese miedo y esos celos?

-no soporto que codicien lo que es mío…

-ahhh…. Bien… ¡y donde tengo el cartel luminoso que indique cual es mi dueño!.-Le dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Edward, si hubieras tenido algo más de confianza en mí, en vez de saltar como lo hiciste y de una manera desproporcional, por cierto. Te hubiera presentado como mi novio. Él no tenía por qué saber que estaba contigo, la última vez que hable con él, fue hace un mes… y en esa época no tenía novio…

-Bella yo…

-YA se Edward que has sufrido mucho… o al menos me lo imagino… pero confía en mí. No te voy a dejar a la primera de cambio… y todo esto de la carrera es una somera estupidez.

-ya no hay marcha atrás…

-TONTERIAS… Si sabes que te quiero y que él no presenta ningún problema… ¿Por qué seguir con esto?

-Porque me ha retado y ningún Cullen se echa para atrás.

-¿COMOOOOO? Y pretendes que me quede convencida con esa memez… a no… esto se acaba aquí... ni orgullo, ni testosterona, ni leches… ¡la carrera ha llegado a su fin!

-No puedo Bella… ya he aceptado.

-¿y cuál es el sentido de la carrera? Por lo que he entendido, los dos gallitos habéis acordado que el que pierda no se acercara a mí… ¿cierto?

-cierto...

-¿Y si pierdes?

-Eso no va a pasar…

-Supón que pasa… he de dejarte por una estúpida apuesta, o me tengo que alejar de mi mejor amigo por la misma razón… ¡y yo que pasa…! ¿No puedo opinar sobre la apuesta?… ¿soy un muñeco inanimado que no tengo sentimientos y puedo alejarme de las personas que me son importantes?… ¿Qué? ¿No me dices nada?

-Ehhhh

-Lo suponía… mira Edward Cullen,.. Cuando lleguemos al maldito desfiladero, te bajaras del coche y hablaras con Jacob para cancelar esta idiotez

-No puedo Bella… no me pidas eso… es…

-¿Comerte tu orgullo? cierto, lo es… pero así la próxima vez piensas antes de actuar. ¿Qué coño hago yo si tuvieras un accidente?.. ehhh… ¡dime!, ¡contesta!… o esa posibilidad tampoco va a suceder…

-Bella!

-DEJA YA DE REPETIR MI NOMBRE… ¡Edward por favor!, prométeme que paras esto

Edward se quedo callando pensando en la bronca que la acababa de echar su novia. Ahora que lo veía más calmado, comprendió que su reacción fue exagerada. Pero no podía parar aquello, su reputación y la de sus hermanos estaban en juego… pero sabía que si continuaba, haría más daño a Bella.

-Mira Bella… puede que exagerara, puede que me cegarán los celos… pero tengo miedo a perderte… te amo…y no pude soportar verte en brazos de otro hombre

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que no soporto verte en brazos de otro homb…

-no eso no… lo anterior

-Que te amo.

-Ed.… yo también…

-¿lo dices en serio?

-Si Edward, no sé por qué te cuesta admitir que pueda sentir eso mismo por ti. Espero que algún día me lo cuentes… mientras esperare... pero solo te pido que confíes en mi…Nunca he sentido esto por nadie… no lo estropees.

-¿Cómo puedo arreglarlo?

-Ya lo sabes… habla con Jake.

Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado al punto de encuentro. Edward paro el coche y Bella aprovecho para besarle suavemente en la mejilla. Bajaron del coche y se dirigieron juntos de la mano al Golf de Jacob

-¡Jacob! Tenemos que hablar

-Después Cullen… ¡ahora compitamos!

-No lo voy hacer.- una gran exclamación se escuchó de todos los curiosos que se acercaron

-¿Tienes miedo Cullen?

-No… pero Bella me ha hecho ver que no tiene sentido… siento como me comporte, me cele y no vi las cosas con claridad… lo siento Jake.

-JA! ¿Quieres que me crea eso?

-Es la verdad, Bella sufriría con la perdida de alguno de los dos… y yo no quiero hacerle eso.

-No creo que perdiera mucho si te alejaras de ella.

-Puede… pero no lo haré hasta que ella no me lo pida. Eso me lo ha dejado claro…

-sabes que soy mejor elección para ella… Eres un maldito niñito de papa, que no sabe valorar nada porque lo ha tenido todo… yo siempre he estado para ella, y lo seguiré estando… ¿por qué te elegiría a ti?

-sea cual sea la razón… ¿pregúntaselo a ella?

-Pues bien Bella… ¿Por qué estas con este perdedor?

-Mira Jake… te conozco y sé que no estás sintiendo esas palabras. No sabes cómo es Edward, no lo puedes juzgar. Pude que las apariencia engañe… no es lo que ves. Sabes que te quiero, pero nunca te he visto como otra cosa, que no sea como mi amigo. Él es mi novio y lo amo… y no permitiré que ninguno de vosotros compita absurdamente. Si lo hacéis a la única que haréis daño es a mi… ¡déjalo Jake!

-ohhhh ¿Qué escena más tierna? Nunca pensé ver a Cullen y a Lobo recular por culpa de una niñita… j aja ha esto sí que es bueno… ¿Dónde se han dejado los pantalones chicos?

-JAMES ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-De verdad Cullen crees que me perdería una buena carrera… no amigo! Pero lo que no me esperaba ver es esta escena tan… como lo diría… ¡NOÑA!

-Déjanos tranquilos James… esto no es de tu incumbencia

-Wouuu.. Y ahora Lobo, defiende a Cullen…

-¿James que quieres?

-Fácil Cullen… la revancha

-No tuviste suficiente…

-Esta vez… no las tendrás todas contigo…

-Ed... ¡Vámonos por favor!

-Si… "Ed."… hace caso a tu noviecita… que por cierto… si las sabes escoger… mmmm… esta deliciosa

-James… no me provoques

-O sino que…

-Ed...déjalo… no le hagas caso

-Cullen… este tipo juega sucio… no aceptes- intercedió Jake

-¡No es lindo! Jake! ¿Desde cuándo eres amigo de cullen, para aconsejarle?

-No le aconsejo... le ratifico lo que es cierto… ere un bastardo que juega sucio

-vale, vale… dejémonos de chácharas… ¿aceptas la revancha?

-Y si no lo hago ¿qué?

-Fácil… le haremos la vida imposible a tu muñequita… tal vez le enseñe lo que es un hombre de verdad

Edward instintivamente cubrió con su cuerpo a Bella.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella.

-¡compite y te dejare tranquilo!

-Cullen. Tío... ten cuidado...

-Ya lo sé Jake… por favor cuida de Bella

-No Ed.… no lo hagas… mi padre es policía, recuerdas… algo hará contra esas amenazas

-No cariño.- Le acaricio la mejilla.- James no es de los que se frenan ante una placa o un arma. Al contrario… si se le ha metido en la cabeza que compitamos, nos hará la vida imposible a todos hasta que acepte…

-Pero no es justo! Me ha costado convencerte para que no compitas con Jake y ahora te la juegas contra ese tipo.

-Bella… Edward tiene razón… lo mejor es competir. Se ha fijado en ti, y si él no acepta hará todo lo posible por hacerte algo. Ya ha pasado anteriormente

-¿y mi padre?- pregunto a Edward con suplica en los ojos

-tu padre no puede hacer nada al respecto…el padre de James tiene mucha influencia y antes de que tu padre levante un informe sobre James, él estaría de patitas en la calle…

-o bajo 3 metros de tierra.- continúo Jacob.- Bella, tu novio es el mejor. Es verdad que presione un poco cuando vi la oportunidad de batirle. Sé que él puede vencer a James.

-Así es amor, ya lo hice en el pasado, y sé que podre hacerlo. Por favor… pase lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí. Emmett te protegerá.- Hizo una señal a su hermano, y todos sus amigos se acercaron. –Emm, protégela… que no se mueva de aquí.

-Tranquilo brother

-CULLEN… espero respuesta

-Está bien James… aceptó

-Perfecto… pero hay una condición... no puedes manejar tu auto

-Y tu el tuyo si…

-No, yo tomare el de mi primo

Tanto los hermanos cullen como Jacob, intuían que algo tramaba James.

-Edward, el Jeap es muy lento.- repuso Jasper

-Toma mi golf, lo he construido yo, tiene el doble de motor de lo que le corresponde.

-Ehh… yo tengo mi coche aquí.- dijo Alice inocentemente

-¿me dejarías tu Poche?

-Si… pero si le haces algo… me debes uno igualito

-¿Rose, tú qué opinas... eres una experta del motor por lo que comprobé?- le pregunto Edward.

Rose, le pidió a Jacob que abriera el capó del su golf y luego evaluó el de Alice.

-Yo tomaría el de Alice, Esta muy bien el coche de Lobo, pero la tracción es mejor la del porche. Además la aceleración es mayor

-Tío no lo dudes… es un poche Turbo… el mío no le llega ni a las llantas.

-¡Gracias por el ofrecimiento de todas maneras! ¡Creo que te juzgue mal!

-No pasa nada… creo que yo cometí el mismo error... ten cuidado... y si te pasa algo... que sepas...

-si lo sé… me quitaras a Bella

-Eso no lo dudes… Ten cuidado…

Después de tomar los respectivos coches, Bella se acerco a la ventanilla y beso a Edward

-Ten cuidado amor.

-Bella… te prometo que después de esta carrera, no habrá ninguna más.

-Eso espero… si no te las veras con mi furia… ahora haz lo que sabes hacer… Te amo

-Y yo a ti preciosa.

Una vez se aparto del coche, Emmett la agarro con fuerza para que no se moviera del sitio. Una muchacha morena, a la que no había visto anteriormente, se coloco entre los coches con un arma en las manos. Aquello le pareció terrorífico ¿de dónde sacarían un revolver? La muchacha apunto al cielo.

-Motores!

-¡listos!

¡PUM!

Un disparo rompió entre el estruendo de los motores de los coches, y amos salieron despedidos, dejando el olor a goma quemada en el ambiente. Para Bella todo fue un borrón, no distinguió nada antes de desvanecerse. Aquello era superior a sus fuerzas.

**¡SORPRESAAAAA! jaj aj ja ja ... de verdad os creísteis que Bella dejaría que compitiera con Jake... nop... pero viene lo peor... sip...JAMES! Aggg este tipo no cuece nada bueno... pero la carrera sera para el próximo capí... je je je **

**Bueno chicas. Gracias por preguntarme como me encuentro y esas cosas... para que los sepáis... el embrazo va muy bien, ya tuvimos la primera visita y teneís un hermosos sobrino de 40 mm.. je je je. creo que sera algo mejor que la hermana, puesto que no me esta dando mucho la lata, no vómitos y si mucho sueño...**

**Bueno os ier informando de todo el proceso... je je ... un besazo a todas!**


	24. La cARRERA

**Hola de nuevo... si se que no tengo de nuevo disculpa... pero de verdad siento el retraso. La verdad es que no las merezco... yo retrasandome y ustedes escribiendome un montón de RW. Son... pues eso... "la leche"... Como todas estáis ansiosas de saber que le pasara a nuestro Eddi, y si ese mal nacido de James hará o no de las suyass... las dejo con el capitulo... y como regalo por ser tan buenas, por los RW y tenerme tanta paciencia... después de este capi... encontrarán otro más... **

**Si estoy comprando su perdon?... ¿Funciona?.**

**un beso "titas" je je je **

24 la carrera

Ambos coches salieron despedidos, nada más haber sido detonado el disparo. La acc3leración del Porche era mucho mayor que la del Mazda que manejaba James. Pero por el ruido de su motor, era notorio que lo habían modificado. Edward agarro bien el volante, por suerte el Poche de Alice era de marchas manuales, por lo que podía conseguir una reducción mucho mayor en las curvas. Durante los primaros Kilómetros la ventaja era claramente de Edward. Pero sabía que podía ser reducida cuando llegaran a las curvas. En cuatro minutos llegaban ellas, y podía ver por el retrovisor como el Mazda Rojo, le pisaba los talones. Dedujo hasta segunda mientras frenaba, reduciendo las revoluciones del coche. Las ruedas se pegaron al asfalto y volteo completamente el volante para tomar la primera curva cerrada. Mientras la tomaba fue subiendo de velocidad y de marcha mientras salía de ella. No parón en observar que hacia su contrincante, en menos de dos segundos volvería a tener otra curva cerrada a la derecha.

Realizo la misma operación que antes. El ambiente se llenaba del olor de goma quemada. Edward estaba contento con la respuesta del coche. Tenía dos curvas menos pronunciadas que las anteriores y delante de él se extendería una amplia llanura, La cual aprovecharía para sacar el máximo provecho al motor.

James, esperaba el momento oportuno. El coche había sido modificado tanto en el motor y amortiguación, como otros complementos. Tenía claro lo que quería, y utilizaría todo lo que pudiera para conseguirlo. En cada curva, en no redujo sino que tiro de freno de mano para trazarlas en trompo. Consiguiendo que coleara el coche en las ruedas traseras. Poco a poco fue ganándole terreno al Porche de Edward. En unos minutos estarían en unas curvas menos pronunciadas.

Intento meterse por el interior de la curva. El capó del Mazda estaba aproximadamente entre el eje trasero del Porche. Mientras viraba la curva, giró en un brusco movimiento el volante, golpeando en la cola del Porche.

Edward sintió el golpe en la parte posterior del coche, el cual se desplazó. Giró el volante lo más apresurada-mente posible, y volvió hacerse con el control del coche. Por desgracia, James le había conseguido rebasar.

Salieron de las curvas, y james zigzagueaba en la recta, impidiendo a Edward adelantar. James, le obstaculizaba el paso, y frenaba bruscamente, intentando que Edward solo tuviera una opción, colisionar con la mediana para esquivarle. Pero aún no lo consiguió. Edward viraba el volante con absoluta maestría, y conseguía esquivar tanto el choque con el coche, como con la mediana.

James clavo sus bostas de serpiente en el freno, he intento voltear el coche para no dejar escapatoria a Edward. Este conocía perfectamente la carretera, por lo que aprovecho, un pequeño sendero de tierra del lateral, para esquivar el coche. Ambos se rozaron, y el retrovisor del conductor de Edward, salió despedido por el golpe. Ahora estaban de nuevo, recorriendo la llanura a la par. James, golpeaba el coche, intentado sacarlos de la carretera.

-A este maldito juego, pueden jugar dos! – se dijo Edward

Agarró con más fuerza el volante, en la siguiente embestida de James. Edward mantuvo el volante lo más firme que pudo, contrarrestando el empuje al que estaba sometido. Así lo hizo en los tres intentos de James. Este estaba tan centrado en sacar a Edward de la carreta para que se estrellara entre la maleza. Que no se dio cuenta que llegaban al acantilado.

-¡Que dios me perdone!- Rezó Edward viendo una única oportunidad y salida.

James volvió intento de nuevo golpear el Porche. Pero este freno bruscamente, quedándose clavado en el asfalto, rodeado de humo. Al no encontrar el objeto con el que pretendía colisionar. James golpeo fuertemente contra el guarda raíl, quedando medio cuerpo del coche suspendido en el barranco.

Debido al fuerte impacto que James recibió contra el volante, quedo completamente noqueado. El cinturón de seguridad le había salvado de no salir despedido por el parabrisas. Pero al haber quitado los Airbag, el golpe contra el volante no lo pudo evitar.

Edward bajo rápidamente del coche, y se encamino a sacar a James, antes de que el coche se precipitara al vacio. Tenía la cara completamente cubierta de sangre. Comprobó sus constantes vitales en el cuello. Aún estaba vivo. Con una Navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y con mucho cuidado para no desestabilizar el coche, ya así adelantar la caída. Corto el cinturón y saco lentamente a James. Dejándolo tumbado en el asfalto lejos del peligro.

Saco su móvil y aviso tanto a la comisaria como a emergencias. Cuando hubo avisado a los medios necesarios. Llamo a sus hermanos para darles la noticia.

-Jax! Soy Ed.

-¿Qué pasa Brother? – pregunto alterado.

-James ha intentado sacarme varias veces de la carretera. Pero al final he podido esquivarle. Él no ha tenido tanta suerte. Estamos en el km 345. Ya he llamado a emergencias. Pero necesito que vengáis aquí para servirme de testigos de las amenazas.

-Ok, no te preocupes. Salimos para ya con cuantos testigos podamos.

-¿Cómo esta Bella?

-Bueno Ed.… esto… ahora está bien

-¿Cómo QUE AHORA ESTA BIEN?

-Esto si… se desmayo cuando sonó el disparo, y acaba de despertar.

-¡maldita sea!

-Ed., tranquilo… está bien… solo ha sido por la impresión y la preocupación.

-Jax! – pero este le corto

-Ed.… tranquilo… estamos ya saliendo… dentro de poco podrás comprobar por ti mismo que se encuentra bien…

-Gracias hermano… ahhh otra cosa!

-Sip

-dile a Alice que le comprare otro coche…ve preparándola… por que cuando lo vea….

-Ok ok…. Ahora el que se va ha preocupar…

- Si brother… vas a ser tú…

-Tan mal…

-mmmmm….. Varios abolladuras, un retrovisor arrancado… las ruedas quemadas… lo frenos creo que no servirán de mucho… Quieres que siga…

-No déjalo… me hago a la idea… veré como se lo explico...

-Ok… daros prisa… ya oído las sirenas.

Corto la comunicación y espero pacientemente al lado del inconsciente James.

El primero en llegar fue el compañero del jefe Swan. Harry Clearwather, obviamente Edward sabía que su suegro no aparecería. Pues él seguía cerca de Alaska. El anciano ayudante indio, bajo pausadamente del patrullero, y se acerco observando tanto el porche como el Mazda colgando en el precipicio.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado Joven Cullen?

-Hola Sr. Clearwater. Aunque no me va a creer… James me obligo a competir. Creo que su intención era que yo tuviera un accidente…

-YA! ¿Y cómo le obligo?

En ese momento varios coches cargados con los testigos llegaron hasta el accidente.

-Harry!- Grito Jacob.

-Jake ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-vengo a testificar…

-¿Cómo?

-Harry!.. James amenazó con dañar a Bella Swan.

-¡BELLA!... ¡Nuestra BELLA!

-Si Harry!. Edward s su novio. Y si él no competía, amenazo con hacerla daño.

-¡SERA BASTARDO!

-Pues eso… Cullen no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

-Y dices joven Cullen, que este tipo intento que te estrellaras.

-Si, no me quedo otro remedio que encallar el coche para que me rebasara y chocara… no era mi intención matarle ni nada por el estilo…

-Eso no lo dudo… no creo que lo hubiera bajado del vehículo si quisieras su muerte. ¿Cómo esta?

-Esta inconsciente… pero no he querido tocarle más hasta que lleguen los paramédicos.

-Harry!... –le llamó su compañero desde el coche- Me avisan desde central que el servicio de emergencias ya tenían el aviso.. No creo que tarde el llegar la ambulancia.

-Gracias Ben. ¿Has avisado tu?- le pregunto a Edward.

-Si fue a lo primero que llamé. Sé que desde el hospital, pueden tardar en llegar aquí.

-Bien Joven. ¿Sabes que tendrás que ir a comisaria verdad?

-Lo sé…

-y sabes que te retiraremos el carnet hasta que concluya la investigación…

-También lo sé…

-EDWARD!- Bella llego corriendo hasta él y se lanzo a su cuello, interrumpiendo la conversación, si se le podía llamar así, que mantenía con el ayudante.- ¡O Dios.. Estaba tan preocupada!

-Tranquila amor… estoy bien.

-Nunca más.. Por favor…

-Ya te lo prometí… Nunca más…

-Bella!- la llamo Harry

-Ehh!- contesto sin soltarse del abrazo de su novio.

-¿Bella estas bien?

-Si Harry… ¿Qué le ha suceder ahora?

-Bueno mi niña… tu que me puede decir de lo que ha pasado.

-Bella, miro a los ojos a Edward esperando ver su aprobación. Luego busco la mirada de Jacob, el cual le sonrió de la misma forma dándole valor.

-Bueno esto… James nos amenazo, para que él compitiera… yo no quería.. Pero me avisaron de lo peligroso que era este chico, y que cumpliría sus amenazas…

-¿Cómo te amenazo?

-Bueno dijo algo como que nos haría la vida imposible y que… me enseñaría lo que es un…

-¿TE AMENAZO CON VIOLARTE? –la interrumpió Harry

-Si.. Algo así… por Dios Harry… tenía miedo que le pasa algo…Edward solo intento protegerme a mí y a papa.

-Bells! Tranquila… Mira cariño… no ha sido la mejor forma de atraparle… Es una persona escurridiza y con muchas amistades influyentes. Pero la verdad es que este muchacho nos ha hecho un favor. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas… creo que podremos por fin encerrarle.

-¿Ya estabais investigándole?

-Si Jake. Sabíamos de las carreras ilegales. Pero con eso no podíamos hacer nada… hasta ahora. Todo lo demás por lo que lo hemos intentado encerrar… ha sido en vano. Siempre ha salido impune. Tiene denuncias por violación, robo, extorsión… y una larga lista de antecedentes. Pero siembre sale limpio en lis juicios.

-¿Qué hay ahora de diferente?

-Pues que este accidente, quedara registrado, fotografiado y que contamos con unos cuantos testigos!- concluyó con una sonrisa.

-¿Debemos testificar contra él?

-Si Bella.

-Pero… ¿No supone problemas para Edward?

-Bueno.. Alguno tendrá. Aunque haya sido "forzado" o como lo quieran decir… una carrera ilegal es una carrera ilegal. Pero intentaremos que su expediente sea lo más limpio.

-¿pero no es culpable?

-Puede Bella. Pero si no abro una denuncia para Edward, la carrera queda sin fundamentos…y..

-ya entiendo…

-Bella amor… no pasara nada. Con tal que James quede arrestado y que quedes fuera de su alcance, todo lo que me pase habrá merecido la pena.

-¡pero dormirás en el calabozo!

-Bueno… alguna vez tendría que ser la primera… mis hermanos ya conocen muy bien esos camastros.. Uno más.

-ED… no bromees con esto.

-Vamos Bells! Solo será esta noche, declarare, me retiraran el carnet y tendré que pagar una multa… nada más…

-Y UN COCHE NUEVO!-

Le gritó Alice mientras corría hasta él. Lo que no se esperaba Edward es que la pequeña duende se abrazara a su cuello, apartando a Bella ara ello.

-Alice! Y esto?

-Bueno… aunque amo mi coche… más quiero a mi amigo

Edward estaba emocionado, en una semana su vida había cambiado. El chico que no se relacionaba, que no hablaba nada más que con sus hermanos. El chico que se refugiaba en una coraza de puro acero. Había encontrado el amor, unas amigas-cuñadas, y ganas de intentar olvida el pasado y abrirse para disfrutar el presente.

Rose, también se aproximó a ellos y se unió al abrazo. Bella volvió acercarse, y Edward quedo rodeado por tres hermosas mujeres.

-EHHHH no es justo! Porque él tiene a tres preciosidades del cuello si ha sido él el que ha destrozado el coche…

-¡CALLATE EMMETT!

Y todos se echaron a reír, los nervios habían salido de sus cuerpos. Todos habían estado sufriendo por el bienestar de Edward. Ninguno se fiaba de las intenciones de James. Y acertaron.

Los paramédicos se llevaban a James al hospital, escoltado por Ben. Harry espero a que las grúas se llevaran ambos coches y pidió a los muchachos que fueran a la comisaria. El llevaría en el patrullero a Edward.

-Harry!.- Le llamo Bella intentando el puchero que había visto miles de veces a su amiga.- Podría acompañarlo

Harry se rio y asintió, no podía negarle nada a la pequeña SWan. Ella era la hija de su amigo y compañero. Una caravana de coches, se encamino al centro de Forks. Primero el patrullero, seguido del Volvo de Edward conducido por Jasper, el cual iba con Alice, seguido de un Jeap, con Rose y Emmett, y por ultimo Jake en su Golf, acompañado de Leath Clearwater. La única que no se había bajado del coche.

-Leath! Tu padre no te ha visto… vamos los últimos.. Si quieres te puedo dejar en la reserva y no se enterara nunca.

-No Jake!, Bella es tu mejor amiga, y se lo importante que es para ti. Yo se que como testigo tengo bastante poder!

-¿Por qué haces esto Leath? No he sido muy cortes contigo.

-bueno! Tengo la esperanza de que ahora que Bella esta de novia con Cullen… tal vez….

-Tengas una oportunidad?

-Sip.

-¿Sabes Leath?... creo que tienes razón… ya es hora de que olvide a Bella, y sea feliz…

-¿lo dices en serio?

-Sip… ¿Qué te parece si le decimos ahora a tu padre que somos novios?

-¿DE VERDAD?

Jake se rio ante el entusiasmo de la muchacha. La verdad es que siempre le pareció bonita, inteligente y simpática. Pero se negaba a verla como algo más. Siempre había estado cegado por Bella. Pero ella nunca lo había correspondido, y comenzar una batalla contra Cullen, por ella, era cosa pérdida. Ella lo amaba, así que él intentaría ser feliz con Leath.

**Kotesiita Cullen, Alice Kaulitz: ¿De verdad creen que mataría a Edward o lo dejaría mal herido?. Que en "Volver a nacer" tenga un accidente no significa que me guste hacer sufrir a mi niño.. je je je ... aunque creo que muchas estariamos dispuestas a curar sus heridas..¿Verdad?.**

**Si si... se que alguna se ocupa de Emmy y otras de Jax... ja ja ja ..**

**Buenos las dejo con otro capi por ser tan lidnas...**


	25. PLANES

**y este de regalo... besos a todas...**

25 planes

Después de estar más de media noche declarando cada uno de los muchachos. Harry llamó al hospital para saber el estado del herido. James, no había sufrido heridas de gravedad, pero seguiría en observación, bajo custodia. Mando el nuevo expediente y toda la documentación que le había solicitado al hospital, mediante fax a las oficinas del FBI.

A James, se le detuvo oficialmente, por extorsión e intento de asesinato con premeditación. No era mucho, comparado con todo lo que tenía pendiente, pero era muy difícil de librase de esas denuncias.

Edward estuvo retenido toda la noche en comisaría, pero no fue encerrado. Sino que se le dejo la celda abierta, con lo que podía moverse libremente por la comisaria. Obviamente fue fichado y expedientado, pero tan solo debería pagar una fianza y estaría libre. Y eso es lo que estaban esperando, que Carlisle terminara el turno y se presentara en la comisaria.

Carlisle fue el doctor que atendió a James, he inmediatamente después de recibir la llamada de Harry, quiso presentarse y pagar la deuda, Pero fue el propio Edward el que le pidió, que no dejara su trabajo. Todo lo que necesitaba lo tenía allí, puesto que Bella se negó abandonarlo.

El resto de los Cullen y amigos, fueron mandados a sus casas. Alrededor de las 4 de la mañana. Edward estaba dormido sentado en el camastro, con Bella apoyada en sus piernas. Harry estaba sentado en su mesa, envuelto en papeles y tomándose el 5 café.

-¡Buenas noches Harry!- Saludo Carlisle entrando por la oficina.

-¡Hey Doctor! ¡Qué bueno verle!

-Harry! ¿Cuántos cafés has tomado ya?

-No lo se exactamente…

-Harry, tienes el corazón mal, y no es bueno tanta cafeína… además hace mucho que no pasas por el hospital para un chequeo…

-Carlisle, no me regañe como un niño! Ya son 54 los que cumplo.

-¡Pues por eso mismo!... pero bueno… a lo que vamos! ¿Cómo esta mi chico?

-Edward está bien, es un buen muchacho.

-Lo se, me parece increíble lo de la carrera.

-Bueno, tampoco le quedaba otra opción… ahora que no nos 3scucha yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Siempre hay opciones…

-Puede Doctor, pero imagínate que amenazan a tu mujer delante de ti…

-Ehhh… bueno… tal vez le partiera la cara..

-Ves… no tuvo otra opción. El muy canalla amenazo a Bella.

-Justo amenazó a la chica más protegida de Forks…

-Efectivamente… Quien se atreva a toca a Bella, se enfrenta a toda la reserva de la Push, a toda esta comisaria…

-Y ahora a los Cullen…

-Ja j aja … sip, creo que si no se llega a estrellar ese muchacho, más de uno se hubiera encargado de él.

-¿Charlie está enterado de esto?

-No, he preferido informarle cuando regrese a finales de semana. Ya sabes como es con su niña…

-Si, todo el pueblo la conocíamos antes de que llegara…

-Bueno, Isabella es muy especial… cada verano, al marcharse, Charlie se quedaba desecho. Si ahora le cuento algo, ni siquiera me escucharía

-has hecho bien, le hubiera dado un infarto o asesinado a alguien. Y sobre Edward, como ha quedado el asunto.

-No es grave, con la multa lo justificamos… no hemos redactado el informe muy explícitamente que se diga, respecto a él.

-Ya… entonces pago la multa y me lo llevo a casa…

-Te los llevas… porque Bella no se ha separado de él ni un segundo. Estan durmiendo en la celda.

-¿Cómo es que no se la han llevado mis hijos?

-¡Bromeas! ¿No conoces mucho a Bella, verdad?

-Bueno… no mucho…

-Eso lo explica…. Es la persona más testaruda que conozco. Es igual que su padre.

-Vale, vale… a Charlie si le conozco y me hago una idea…

-Pues eso…

Entraron ambos a la celda donde estaban y Carlisle toco en el hombro a Edward para despertarle.

-¡papa! ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 4:15. Vámonos a casa.

-De acuerdo!, ya cargo yo a Bella… ha tardado en dormirse y prefiero que siga haciéndolo.

-Edward… ¿Tan importante es esta chica para ti?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque me sorprendes. La proteges de todo.

-Bueno… ella es especial..

-¿Por qué todos la definen así?

-Porque lo es papa! Ella no es como el resto de las chicas- le explicaba a su padre mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Ella siempre me sorprende…

-Bueno.. creo que a partir de ahora la conoceré.. ¿Verdad?

-Si papa! Esto no es algo pasajero… lo sé.. o presiento.

-De eso también yo estoy seguro… vámonos a casa

Dulcemente Edward cargo en brazos a Bella y siguió a su padre a través de la comisaria, hasta el Mercedes que tenía aparcado en la puerta. Con cuidado y con ayuda de su padre, entró con ella en brazos en el asiento trasero.

Al llegar a la mansión de los Cullen, todo estaba oscuro y en calma. Edward subió las escaleras y se despidió de su padre. No tenía intención de separarse de ella, pero para ello primero debería librase de su padre. Esta aunque intuyo sus planes, se despidió de su hijo, entrando en su dormitorio.

Edward entro en el dormitorio de ella, y la recostó en la amplia cama.

-Edward!

-Estoy aquí Bella…

-no te vayas… quédate!

-Esa era mi intención. Voy a cambiarme y vuelvo enseguida. Ya que estas despierta, deberías hacer lo mismo. Mañana no creo que ninguno de los dos vayamos al Instituto.

-Ok. Cinco minutos

-Cinco minutos mi amor.

Por una vez, Bella odio sus pijamas, y por mucho que no le gustaran las supernanas. Optó por ponerse ese. Ya que sería mejor que un pantalón de chándal viejo y una camiseta con agujeros. Cuando salió del baño cambiada, se encontró con Edward tumbado en la cama, esperándola. Tan solo llevaba un pantalón a cuadros, dejando al descubierto su impresionante torso. Bella se le quedo mirando.

-nunca duermo con camiseta… bueno sin pantalón tampoco… pero he pensado que eso seria más violento para ti. ¿Quieres que me ponga una camiseta?

Bella intento olvidar su rubor, y pensar claramente con la cabeza, ya que sus hormonas adolescentes se había apoderado de todos sus sentidos..

-Ehh.. no… tr-tranquilo.

-Si te sirve de consuelo…- comenzó a decirle Edward mientras se levantaba de la cama e iba hacia ella.- ese Short y esa mini camiseta… me aturden bastante…

Edward la tomó de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Al principio era un dulce y casto beso, pero poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en más demandante. Bella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él para acercarse más. Notando como se acrecentaba el calor y la pasión en él. Sin poder evitarlo un jadeo se escapo de su garganta, por el roce. Como siempre les pasaba, eran reacios a separarse, pero sus pulmones necesitaban oxigeno.

-¡Si tanto te aturde… puedo quitarme el pijama!- Bella se sorprendió a si misma, no sabía cómo había podido decir semejante cosa. Testigo de ello era el color que había tomado su cara.

-mmmm! Es muy tentador! Pero no me gustaría que tentaras tanto mi autocontrol.

-Edward! Te parecerá absurdo, pues no llevamos una semana de novios… pero hoy…cuando te vi salir de aquella manera. Cuando no tenía noticias tuyas durante la carrera…me sentí fatal. Tenía miedo de perderte, de que te pasara algo… Me di cuenta de cuánto te amo.

-Ya sabes que también te amo.

-Lo sé… por eso…- Bella se mordió el labio inferior, y se aproximo más a él, arrancándole otro gemido.- no tengo dudas de entregarme a ti.

-Bella! No..

-Calla… ¿a caso tu no me deseas?

-Sabes que si!.- y la beso tiernamente.- Pero antes quisiera contarte unas cuantas cosas.

-Está bien! Habla!.- le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello…

-Be…bella… pará… mañana

-mañana qué?

-Mañana te quiero llevar a un lugar especial y hablaremos…. Ahora deberíamos dormir.

Bella se resigno y suspiro. Si había esperado a encontrar la persona adecuada, podría esperar una noche más. Edward la volvió a cargar en brazos y la llevo hasta la cama. Después de recostarla suavemente, se tumbo a su lado y la abrazo por la espalda escondiendo su cara en el cuello de ella.

-Buenas noches amor

-buenas noches Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, Emmett y Jasper marcharon al instituto sin su hermano y Bella. Como empezaba siendo una rutina, recogieron a las chicas en sus casas.

-¡Buenos Días! ¿Qué sabéis de Ed y Bella?- pregunto Alice

-Por lo que nos ha dicho mama, llegaron a las 5 de la mañana. Así que se han quedado en la cama.

-sip… pero se han quedado en la de ella… Dijo Emmett en tono burlón

-¿QUEEEEE?- gritaron las chicas.

-Pues eso!... esta mañana me he pasado por su cuarto para incordiarle un poco, y me ha sorprendido no verle! Pero me imagine, conociendo a mi brother. Que estaría ya desayunando. Pero cuando Ma, nos confirmo que estaban durmiendo….

-1 + 1 es igual a que estaban juntos!

-ÁJA!... así que volvía a subir, y les tome una foto con mi móvil. Puesto que me imaginaba que ustedes….

-Si… quiero verla… no me lo creo si no lo veo

-Tranquila Ali, te va a dar un sofoco.

Emmett, saco su móvil del bolsillo y se lo paso a Jasper que estaba de copiloto para que buscara la foto. Una vez encontrada se las paso a las chicas.

-Awwwww son tan tiernos!- Exclamo Rose

-Rose! ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

-Sip… pero lo dudo… se ven con mucha…

-Puede… pero están próximos…

-Sip… eso si es verdad… entonces debemos…

-Aja

-¡Chicas! ¿Se puede saber en qué idioma hablan? No nos enteramos de nada.- Pero ellas ignoraron a Emmett y siguieron con su conversación.

-¿Cuándo?

-esta tarde… ha de ser cuanto antes.

-Estoy de acuerdo

-¡CHICASSSSSS!- les gritaron los chicos a la par

-¿QUEEEEEEE?- contestaron al unisonó

-¿de qué carajo hablan?

-No seas metiche Emmy.

-Rose, amor! No soy metiche… pero están planeando algo y yo quiero participar…

-Ja! Dudo que te guste…

-Si no lo dicen no sabremos si nos gustara o no!- Jasper intento ser convincente.

-Está bien!...- respondió Alice.- ¡TARDE DE COMPRAS!

-¡QUE! Tanto misterio para eso

-¿Quién ha hablado de misterio? Son ustedes los que querían saber de que hablábamos… Rose y yo nos entendíamos perfectamente.

Ambos chicos rodaron los ojos y dejaron el tema, pues estaban ya en el instituto. El tema de conversación era la carrera de la noche anterior. Por lo que tuvieron que dar miles de detalles.

**ja ja ja ja ...estos cuatro me encantan...y Ed es tan tierno y caballero AGRRRRRRRRR? ¿A quien no le aturdiría ver a ese hombre solo en pantalón de piajama?- ups... espero que esto no salga de aquí... sino mi marido me mata! ja ja ja ja **

**Sonia... controla tu mente que seguro tu marido hace lo mismo que el mio... ja ja ja **

**besos a todas...**


	26. Secretos desvelados

**Hola chica:**

**Se que me vais a matar, se que estabaís ansiosas de otro capítulo más y yo os he hecho esperar. Pero un cumulo de circunstancias me han impedido conectarme y actualizar. Incluso no he podido avanzar en la escritura de otros Fic. **

**siento mucho no haber avisado de mi posible ausencia, y siento haberos preocupado. Pero regrese y poco a poco volvere a la normalidad. con eso digo que espero ir actualizando ahora más de seguido. **

**Gracias por todos los RW que he recibido en esta ausencia he intentare contestarlos poco a poco. **

**Miles de besos y espero os guste este capí.**

**Raquel **

26 Secretos desvelados

La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada, la luz del medio día entraba por los huecos abiertos de las cortinas de la habitación. Bella sintió un peso extra en su cintura, y un calor que se le hacía muy familiar, pese a ser la segunda vez que dormía con Edward. Esta se giro lentamente para no despertarle, y así poder ver su relejada cara. Las largas pestañas de sus ojos cerrados, su recta y perfecta nariz, y sus labios finos y seductores entreabiertos. Bella se sentía afortunada de tener a tal hombre en su cama.

Edward sintió la mirada de Bella, e instintivamente apretó su abrazo atrayéndola hacia él. Busco sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados, gesto que no paso desapercibido por Bella y le ayudo en su búsqueda. Sus labios se unieron en una danza llena de amor.

-¡Esto si son buenos días!- le saludo con una sonrisa

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!

-Bella! Me quedaría aquí toda la eternidad… pero creo que debiéramos bajar y comer algo… además quiero llevarte a un sitio.

-Está bien… si es lo que deseas!- le dijo inocentemente a la vez que volvía a besarle con más pasión.

-Bellaaaaa!... ¡para!... ¿En qué quedamos anoche?

-En hablar primero… -le dijo mientras besaba su cuello

-¿Entonces qué haces?- dijo con la voz ronca por el deseo que Bella le estaba despertando.

-¡tú qué crees….!

-Amor!... bajemos a desayunar…

-Agggghhhh….¿Cómo puedes tener tanto autocontrol?

-¡fácil!... solo con pensar en Carlisle, charla, su casa… se me corta toda la inspiración

-Ups! Es cierto…¡dios que vergüenza pase!

-¿pues imagínate si nos escuchan o entran en la habitación?

-Vale, vale- Se sentó inmediatamente en la cama- Me hs convencido….bajemos a desayunar!

-voy a ducharme a mi cuarto…te espero en la cocina…

Con esas, Edward salió de la habitación y se metió en la ducha de su cuarto, necesitaba una ducha bastante fría para poder hacer frente a su madre. Además de mantener la cabeza despejada. Hoy le contaría todo a Bella. Le demostraría quien verdaderamente es.

Veinte minutos después, bajo a desayunar, aunque por la hora sería más conveniente almorzar.

-¡buenos Días Ma!

-hola amor!... ¿veo que has dormido bien?

-no me puedo quejar… la verdad…

-Ed… soy tu madre… te conozco!

-Va… ma!... déjalo...- Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó frente a su madre.- Esme! Hoy voy hablar con Bella. ¿Crees que hago lo correcto?

-¡por supuesto cielo! No tengas miedo… ella es diferente.

-¿Nos prepararías algo para llevarnos?

-Eso está hecho hijo!

Sin más se levanto y preparo unos bocadillos, una tortilla, ensalada y frutas. Antes de terminar Bella se había incorporado a ellos en la cocina.

-Wouu… ¿Y toda esta comida?

-Para nosotros, le he pedido que nos prepare el almuerzo

Bella asintió, y desayuno en silencio. Estaba inquieta por saber donde la llevaría. No le agradaban las sorpresas, pero confiaba plenamente en él. Una vez estuvo todo listo, se montaron en el coche.

-¿Dónde vamos?- le pregunto aunque se imaginaba que no obtendría respuesta alguna

-Ya lo veras… no seas impaciente.

A los pocos minutos, Edward tomo un camino de tierra similar al que tenia de acceso su casa. La maleza de los laterales estaba salvaje, lo que le decía a Bella, que aquel camino no era transitado. 200 metros después, delante de ella se erguía la casa más impresionante que sus ojos habían visto. Era un palacio comparado con otras casas. Incluso la majestuosidad de la casa Cullen, se quedaba pequeña a lado de esta.

Edward paro el motor y ayudo a Bella a salir del coche, la cual aún no reaccionaba ante la casa. Esta, era de tres plantas con grandes ventanales. En la segunda y tercera planta, las habitaciones contaban con un hermoso mirador. El porche estaba escoltado por unas hermosas columnas. Tenía un aire victoriano, y parecía tener más de 100 años de historia.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En mi casa

Bella se quedo en Shock ante la contestación de Edward. Este se encamino a la puerta sacando unas llaves de su bolsillo de la cazadora, y le abrió para que pasara. El interior estaba oscuro, grades figuras blancas se veían en todos los sitios. Los muebles estaban todos cubiertos por sabanas blancas, llenas de polvo.

-Perdona el estado… pero hacía muchísimo tiempo que no venia.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo que es tu casa? No entiendo nada… como tú… puedes…

-De eso quería hablarte… ven… vallamos al jardín y te contare toda la historia. Creo que es hora de que la sepas, y confiar en ti. ¿Es lo que me pediste, verdad?

-si amor…

Edward la tomo de la mano y la guio hasta la parte trasera. Después de limpiar un par de sillas y el balancín del porche. Edward comenzó hablar.

-Bella! No sé realmente como empezar… Esme siempre dice que lo mejor es por el principio... pero en este caso... no se cual es. ME consta que me vas conociendo, pero si siempre me he mantenido frio, distante, seco... o como tu dices… si me he refujiado en una coraza. Ha sido por todo lo que he sufrido durante mi vida, ha sido una manera de protegerme… y me da miedo realmente desvelar como soy y porque soy así. Los que me conocen, son solo aquellos que se en ganado mi confianza y mi amor. Bella! Mi verdadero nombre es Edward Anthony Masen.- Ese apellido le sonó bastante a Bella, pero no sabía donde lo había escuchado.- Soy el único heredero de la cadena hostelera EMS.- Bella abrió los ojos ante aquella revelación, pues se decía que la fortuna de esa familiar era superior a la de los Hilton.- Mi padre y mi madre, murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando yo tenía 3 años. Son pocos los recuerdos que tengo de ellos o mejor dicho… ninguno, pero recuerdo como mi vida se convirtió en un infierno a su muerte.

Los que mis padres llamaban amigos, se peleaban por mi custodia. Pero realmente lo único que deseaban es mi fortuna. El testamento de mi padre, no había dejado claro quién sería mi tutor legal en caso de fallecimiento, error que cometió y que me supuso mucho dolor.

Familiares que yo no había visto en mi vida, y amigos de mis padres… salieron por doquier intentando ser mis albaceas. Pase de casa en casa, y sin previo aviso...cuando ya me estaba habituando a una casa… me abandonaban y otro venia a recogerme. Nadie se preocupo por como un niño de esa edad, se podía sentir. Así que poco a poco, fui cerrándome en mi mismo. Sabía que nadie me quería a mí, sino que ansiaba mi fortuna.

Aún con todo el dinero que tenia, acabe abandonado en un orfanato. Las razones no las supe hasta mucho tiempo después. En aquel lugar, me sentía solo, tan solo contaba con la ayuda de dos gamberros más mayores que yo, los cuales me defendían de los demás niños. Nadie me apreciaba y eso me hundía aún más. Contaba con la edad de 5 años cuando Esme Y Carlisle pasaron por el hospedaje. Cada vez que llegaba una nueva pareja para adoptar, todos se ponían sus mejores galas, y lucían sus hermosas sonrisas. Yo no. Aún así, Esme se fijo en mí y me llevaron a su casa.

Yo era reacio a ello, pues suponía que ellos solo querían mi fortuna. La paciencia que tuvieron conmigo fue asombrosa. Mis desplantes, mi autismo mi manera de ser hizo llora innumerable veces a Esme. Pero ella, siempre me atendía con una sonrisa. Un año después de mi llegada a su casa, adoptaron a esos dos muchachos del orfanato, Emmet y Jasper. Ellos pensaron que así tal vez, dejara de lado mi comportamiento. Pero lo único que obtuvieron es que tenía compañeros de armas. Ellos eran tan reacios como yo a creer en el amor fraternal. Sus historias son aún más tristes que la mía… pero eso es algo que ellos deberán contarte.

Después de ser expulsados del último colegio cuando yo tenía 13 años, Carlisle se enfado conmigo por la manera en que respondí a Esme y me abrió los ojos.

Ellos se habían enterado de quién era yo cuando fueron a preparar los papeles de adopción. Los cuales fueron imposibles de tramitar por las clausulas que había sobre mi fortuna. Lo que no sabía es que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía tocar ese dinero. Todo lo que Ellos me habían comprado, y que yo creía que estaban derrochando mi fortuna, no era más que sus ahorros. Los cuales como has comprobado, no son pocos. Todos aquellos que me habían acogido, habían intentado adueñarse del dinero. Pero si mi padre cometió el error de no dejarme tutor, si había hecho lo correcto con la fortuna.

Los negocios estaban a cargo de la junta directiva, y ellos se llevaban un gran porcentaje de las ganancias. Por lo que así se aseguro el futuro de EMS. Yo era el único que podría disponer de ese capital, cuando consiguiera graduarme en la universidad. Todos los gastos de mi educación, deberían ser costeados por mis tutores. En mi quedaría si los recompensaba después o no.

Bella escuchaba atónita las palabras de Edward, no sabía que decir. Este continúo relatado.

-Ese día comprendí que ellos eran diferentes. Deje de comportarme mal, y desde entonces adopte el apellido Cullen para pasar más desapercibido. Mis hermanos, los cuales legalmente eran Cullen, lo adoptaron también, puesto que se habían negado simplemente por mí.

Mi comportamiento cambio respecto a ellos, y comencé a centrarme en los estudios. Esme descubrió la sensibilidad que tenia respecto a la música, y ella misma me enseño a tocar el piano. Cosa que se convirtió en mi mayor pasión. Pero mi desconfianza en la gente continuo, y se acrecentó cuando en varios colegios, después de enterarse realmente que no era Cullen sino Masen, se aproximaban a mi por el interés. Así ha sido hasta ahora. Realmente regresamos a forks, no por ser expulsados, sino para mantener mi anonimato.

-Edward!... no sé qué decirte…

-No digas nada Bella. Si te he contado todo esto, es porque confío plenamente en ti. Sé que no me amas por mi dinero. Ni siquiera te habías fijado en mí. Cuando yo desde el primer día que llegaste no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarte. Y cuando por fin consigo acercarme...

-¡dirás caerte!

-Bueno sí… tropezar, tirarte… como lo quieras decir… pero si te soy sincero, te vi en el pasillo y no quise desperdiciar la oportunidad.

-¡LO HICISTE ADREDE!

-Si… y no me arrepiento… aunque me contestaras de esa manera. Te aseguro que me desconcertaste, que me hervía la sangre y me desesperaba. ¿Cómo no te fijabas en mí? Ese día me sacaste de mis casillas. Yo solo quería saber cómo eras, y me lanzaste un cubo de agua fría. Y eso fue peor… porque me gustabas más. No eras superficial, no me mirabas como un cacho carne,… como hacen algunas… ni tampoco sabías quien era yo…

-Ehhh.. Ed…esto…. Si te soy sincera…Has de saber que cuando estoy nerviosa grito mucho

-¿Te ponía nerviosa?

-Dios!... Pero si un adonis se me cayó encima… no veas las peleas internas que tuve cuando encima me sonreíste…

-Wouuu… pues si lo escondías bien… si casi me arrancas la cabeza...,

-Tal vez es porque yo también me camuflo detrás de una fachada…

-De eso me he dado cuenta… Tu sarcasmo, tu carácter fuerte, el ser tan protestona y testaruda… solo lo haces para protegerte. Sé que tienes buen corazón, eres desinteresada, dulce y cariñosa… por eso quería ser completamente sincero contigo…

-Gracias!... pero aún no me has contado todo…

-Ehh…

-Veras… Una tarde hablaba con mi padre… y me conto varias cosas…

-¿cosas?

-Aja… ¿Qué trato tienes con el Instituto para que no os puedan echar? ¿Qué es eso de los créditos..?

-Ahhh…. Eso… bueno… como sabes Emmett es bastante bromista…y Jasper…

-Jasper es más peligroso que Emm

-Cierto… Así que gracias a Charlie llegamos a un acuerdo con el colegio. Siempre y cuando las notas no bajen, ellos estarán libres de ser expulsados. Ya que una más en sus expedientes, y no podrán graduarse como se debe. Además, para incentivarles a que se comporten bien, dependiendo en cada trimestre las veces que hayan estado castigados, obtendrán un crédito Extra para la graduación. Así conseguían limpiar algo su expediente académico.

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona?

-Porque yo estoy exento de ese trato…

-Pero… el profesor te amenazo con quitarte un privilegio o algo similar

-Si… la sala de música.

-Ehhhh.!

-Cuando el colegio acepto esas pautas para estos dos. Mi padre y yo nos comprometimos a comprar todo el material necesario para el aula de informática y Música. De la cual, yo tengo libre acceso, y es eso lo que quería quitarme el profesor Bennett. Pues él es el responsable de esa sala.

-¡Dios Edward! ¡Esto es como la novela de Santa Barbará!

Edward se rio del comentario de Bella, ella siempre le sorprendía con sus reacciones.

-Puede ser… así que el teniente Cruz… es tu padre… ya que el siempre a supervisado que todo este correcto. Y si alguno de esos se pasa de la raya…

-¡AL CALABOZO!...

-Exacto!...pero en serio… qué opinas de lo que te he contado.

Bella recapacito un poco antes de hablar. Quería elegir bien las palabras.

-Edward… comprendo tu postura, tu comportamiento y todo… se que lo debes haber pasado mal. Y te agradezco la confianza que me has dado…pero ahora… después de saber todo… no se… tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo?

-Si… y si cuando te gradúes y tomes tú puesto… te das cuenta de que yo no estoy a tu nivel…

-No seas tonta… pero por un lado me hace feliz lo que acabas de decir...

-¡ME TOMAS EL PELO!- le gritó confusa, le acaba de desvelar su miedo y a él le hacía feliz… empezaba a dudar de si estaba bien de la cabeza.

-No Bella… me hace feliz porque estás dando por supuesto que llegaremos juntos a ese día…me alegro, porque no estás pensando en cazar mi fortuna… sino que tienes miedo que te aleje por ello… me alegro por que veo que no me he equivocado contigo al contártelo… me alegro… por que se que te amo… y que estaremos siempre juntos.

Ante aquellas palabras, Bella se trago su enojo y se lanzo a sus brazos para besarle. Solo le importaba él, y le estaba asegurando un futuro y una vida juntos.

Ese beso subió de nuevo de tono, tal y como había pasado la noche anterior. Ambos se estaban entregando sin miedos ni mentiras. Ambos se entregaban a sus caricias con el corazón abierto… pero todo fue interrumpido por un estrepitoso ruido.

-Olvídate del teléfono Bella!

**ja ja ja ja ... si antes no me matasteis por el retaso... se que ahora se le sta ocurriendo a máss de una . MUAJAJAJAJA... ya sabe´si mi lema " Soy mala... lo sé... y me encanta" ja ja ja ...**

**HASTA PRONTO!**


	27. En cuerpo y alma

**Hola a todas...**

**Tengo una buena noticia y otra mala...**

**la primera es que este capitulo tiene un Lemon. Ya la cambie a M, ya que cuando inicie esta historia no había previsión de ello. así que espero lo disfruteís.**

**La mala... bueno este es el ultimo capítulo... si... no me miréis así de raro... es el último... pero... je jeje ..Pero como publico en otra página (just Cullen) allí me pidieron a gritos una continuación, por lo que no os preocupéis... hay más... ja ja í que se puede decir que este es el final de la primera parte, y la próxima actualización sera la continuación. Ya que seguiré aquí mismo..**

**Bueno después del susto... disfrutarlo...**

**besos y hasta pronto! **

27 En cuerpo y alma

-mmm! No puedo Ed.… ¿Qué tal si es mi padre?

-¿Qué tal si es alguna de tus amigas…?- le decía mientras le besaba el cuello

-Para Edward!... he de atender…

-Nop

-Ed...Ward!- intentaba salir de su abrazo…

-Ok… pero El viernes serás mía… solo mía!

-Mmmm … para eso faltan tres días…

-Tu misma…

Bella bufo, pero salió finalmente de sus brazos, y tomo su móvil del bolsillo de sus vaqueros.

-¿diga?

-Bells.. ¿Por qué demonios has tardado en contestar?

-Ali… esto… tenía el móvil en la otra punta… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-ya…- Se burlo Alice- Bueno lo que sea… Estamos camino a casa de los Cullen, para recogerte… nos vamos de compras…

-No… yo no vo…

-De eso nada señorita…. Te vienes de compras y no hay discusión!

-Alice! ¡yo no necesito comprarme nada! ¿Por qué tengo que acompañaros?

-Isabella Marie Swan… Tú vendrás de compras y es mi última palabra… así que ve preparándote que estamos en 5 minutos…

-Ali... no estoy en casa de los cullen… - miro a Edward que le señalo con las manos el tiempo que tardarían.- esperarme 5 minutos…vamos de camino.- Confirmo a su amiga derrotada.

Cuando Colgó, Edward tenía en su cara una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, de las que dicen "Te lo advertí". Ella volvió a bufar y negó con la cabeza.

-Vámonos antes de que Alice nos mate por hacerla esperar más de lo debido.

-¿Tanto miedo la tienes?

-SIP… ese duende puede ser muuuuyyyy maleficooooooo….

-Tranquila! Yo te defenderé de ella…

-JA… ¿Cómo si pudieras?

-Bella!... El Viernes..

-Si… el viernes, estaremos solos…

Con esa promesa la abrazo y la beso en la frente. Salieron de la mansión Masen y en menos de diez minutos estaban devuelta en la casa de los Cullen. Alice y rose, esperaban en el salón de la casa impaciente. Cuando llego Bella, la arrastraron a la puerta y la metieron en el coche de Rose, el cual recogieron después del instituto.

En una hora, estaban en Port Ángeles en el centro comercial. Alice, corría por los pasillos arrastrando a una perezosa y agónica Bella. Sus amigas la obligaron a entrar en infinidad de tiendas probandose miles de vestidos, camisas, faldas y zapatos. Aunque Bella se negó rotundamente, no le sirvió de nada. Alice era capaz de meterse en el probador con ella y vestirla como si de una niña de 3 años se tratara. Y eso era más vergonzoso aún. Así que desistió de forcejear y se probó todo lo que sus amigas le pasaban.

A la hora de pagar, la disputa volvió, pero la batalla estaba perdida. Por muy testaruda que fuera Bella, Alice lo podía ser más. Cargadas de miles de bolsas, salieron de nuevo a los corredores, buscando la ultima tienda y según Rose y Alice, la más IMPORTANTE.

Bella estaba asustada, sospechaba que algo tramaban sus amigas, pero por mucho que las preguntaban tan solo conseguía una única respuesta…

-Ahora tenemos trabajo… luego hablamos... ok!

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la tienda que tanto ansiaban sus amigas. Bella freno en seco en la entrada de la misma.

-Ehhh " Victoria Secret"! ¿Qué demonios necesitamos de aquí?

-ALICE!

-Nada de Alice… ENTRA!

Bella entro la primera en la tienda seguida de sus amigas, cada vez que pasaban entre percheros de ropa interior y camisones, comenzaban a lanzarle ropa a Bella.

-Nop… esto no… me niego… Alice… si no tapa nada

-Bells… tapa lo justo y de eso se trata… no lo hagas más difícil... vale...

-¿Pero para que necesito esto?

-Vamos amiga.- tercio esta vez Rose.- No me digas que Ed. y tu no habéis pensado en "intimar"- le dijo marcando las comillas con los dedos, y Bella comenzó a sonrojarse.- Ves… tu cara me dice que es cierto. Como amigas, debemos prepararte, tienes que estar lista en todo momento por si llega la ocasión...

Bella agacho la cabeza y escondió su cara entre su mata de pelo.

-Hubiera habido ocasión si no es por esta estúpida salida de compras!- mascullo entre dientes

-¿COMOOOOO?- gritaron al unisonó

-¡Pues eso!... y no creo que todo está ropa sea necesaria… se que a él le da lo mismo

-Ahí amiga… ¡que poco entiendes de hombres! Aunque no lo digan… a ellos les encantan vernos hermosas y con estas...- dijo rose señalando un conjunto minuculo de encaje. – prendas!, ya que saben que es solo para ellos… ¿No quieres estar preciosa para Edward?

-Si… pero me muero de la vergüenza con eso puesto… Rose... ¡yo no tengo tu cuerpo! Con eso voy a estar Ridícula

-¡Que tonterías dices Bella! – Le espetó Alice.- Tienes al chico más guapo del instituto a tus pies… y aún piensas que no eres hermosa…Mira… dejemos esta conversación en este punto… no quiero discutir ahora... ¿Cuándo os habeís citado?

-El viernes

-Pues tu disfruta de lo que queda de semana y deja el resto a nosotras... ese día hasta tu te veras hermosa.

Con esa promesa sus amigas y ellas terminaros las dichosas compras. Cuando Regresaron a Bella a su casa, Esme las invito a cenar. La mesa de los Cullen había crecido mucho, y el matrimonio se encontraba feliz y orgulloso de sus hijos. Pues adoraban a las tres muchachas.

Todos habían notado el cambio tan radical que los hermanos Cullen habían sufrido, y obviamente se debían a sus parejas.

El resto debido a la rutina, paso rápidamente. Bella hablaba cada noche con su padre, el cual le confirmo que llegaría el sábado a la tarde. Por las mañanas desayunaban juntos, Emmett y Jasper, salían primero en el Jeap para recoger a las chicas, y Edward y Bella, tomaban el coche de este para ir al instituto.

En las clases, todo seguía una monótona rutina. Recogían a las chicas en sus salones entre las clases, y las acompañaban a la siguiente. Todo el mundo veía como el grupo era solido e infranqueable. Muchas chicas, las miraban con envidia. Tanya con odio y rencor, pero evitaba cruzarse con alguno de los seis.

Las bromas de los hermanos, disminuyeron y los profesores estaban contentos y aliviados. Las tardes, se juntaban y preparaban sus tareas juntos. Así paso los días hasta el viernes. Que al llegar a la casa de los Cullen, las chicas, se robaron a Bella llevándosela a la habitación que ella ocupaba en esa casa, dejando a los chicos entretenidos en la sala con el nuevo juego de emmett de la X-Box.

-Eddy! ¿Qué planean las chicas? Se han llevado a Bella como si de una muñeca se tratara.

-No lo sé Em… ¡pero deja de llamarme Eddy!

-¿hacemos algo esta noche?

-no Jax, Bella y yo tenemos planes

Los chicos le miraron con una sonrisa picarona…

-Ohhhh Eddy se va hacer mayor!

-Dejarme en paz!

Las chicas mientras en el cuarto, obligaron a Bella a ducharse, la peinaron y la maquillaron. Tomaron algunas de las prendas que compraron y la obligaron a ponérselas. Después de tres horas de sufrimiento para Bella, cuando esta se miro al espejo, no le quedo otra de agradecer a las chicas.

-Woouuu… ¿Esta soy yo?

-si Bella… esa eres tú. ¡Por más que te lo niegues eres preciosa!

-bueno... ¡El maquillaje hace milagros!

-No Bella.- fue el turno de Rose.- En tu caso, no ha hecho falta mucho, solo marcar la materia prima. Recuerda una frase…"Aunque el mono se vista de seda…

-Mona se queda"- termino Alice.- si tu no fueras bonita, nosotras no habríamos conseguido este resultado… ahora baja y deslumbra a tu novio…

Con algo de miedo, Bella bajo las tres plantas de la mansión encaminándose al salón. Los chicos al oír los tacones, dejaron el juego y las miraron llegar.

Edward POV

No me podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Bella estaba sumamente preciosa. Bajaba algo insegura por las escaleras, me imagino que por temor a caerse ya que llevaba unas sandalias de un alto tacón. Las cintas de seda de las sandalias, se cruzaban en sus piernas. Al percatarme de ese detalle, no me quedo otra que seguir observando tan deliciosa imagen. Sus piernas largas resaltaban con esas endemoniadas sandalias. La visión de sus piernas continuaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Donde una ajustada licra comenzaba a marcar cada curva de mi preciosa novia. El Azul eléctrico de toda su ropa, remarcaba su pálida piel.

En su cintura, se recogía el tejido formando un enrejado que subía hasta su busto, el cual destacaba en un hermoso escote. Su pelo suelto y con terminaciones en rizo, daban ganas de agarrarlo. Su cuello y sus hombros desnudos, dejaban ver la deliciosa piel de Bella. Tenía ganas de hacerla mía. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad, pero Bella había vuelto mi mundo cabeza abajo.

La quería para mí, y ese vestido me prometía que seria mía esa noche. Me acerque a ella perdido en sus ojos marrones, esos que desde el primer día habían robado mi alma.

-Estas preciosa Bella… aunque tú siempre lo eres… esta noche… Brillas!

La tome las manos y la bese dulcemente.

-Estas lista!

Ella me afirmo con la cabeza y me sonrió. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar con ese simple gesto. La conduje hasta mi coche y abrí la puerta para ella. Esta semana le había pedido ayuda a mi madre. Ella había preparado mi casa para nosotros. Aunque en un principio me moría de vergüenza al hablarlo con ella. Esme se mostro feliz de poder ayudarme y me dijo que se ocuparía de todo. Por lo que realmente no sabía que me encontraría cuando llegáramos allí.

Durante el trayecto, ninguno dijo nada. Yo estaba sumamente nervioso por lo que me imagine que ella estaba igual que yo. Cuando entramos por el camino, una sonrisa nerviosa se instalo en su cara. Estaba aún más hermosa con ese brillo en los ojos y ese tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Aparque y la ayude a bajar. Cuando entramos en el recibidor, el olor a velas y flores frescas llego a nosotros. Las sabanas y polvo que eran habituales en la casa, habían desaparecido, dejando ver todos los detalles de mi casa. Bella estaba asombrada mirando a todos los lados.

-Esta preciosa

-Si… Esme ha hecho un gran trabajo.

La lleve hasta el salón principal donde mi madre había preparado un la mesa. Un bonito mantel la cubría, y había dispuesto la vajilla de mi familia junto a numerosas copas. Al lado de la mesa una coctelera contenía una botella de vino.

En mi piano, había otro candelabro como el de la mesa y una bandeja de fresas y dos copas de champagne. Todo estaba perfecto, debería hacerle un gran regalo a Esme.

-Edward!... esto es….No tengo palabras.

La sonreí y la atraje hasta mí para besarla. Un carraspeo nos llamo la atención, me gire y pude ver a un muchacho esperando en la puerta de salón

-buenas noches Señor Cullen, Esta noche seré su camarero, cuando ustedes gusten les dispondré la cena.

-Gracias! Cuando quiera puede empezar.

Acompañe a Bella hasta la mesa y le retire la silla para que se sentara. Enseguida el camarero del catering nos sirvió el vino y la comida. La cena fue deliciosa, no sé si era realmente buena la comida, o estar cenando con Bella la hacía así de buena. Hablamos de todo, era lo bueno que teníamos, que nuestra conversaciones siempre eran fluidas. Aunque las veces que no hablábamos el silencio no era incomodo, sino lo contrario. Muchas veces no nos hacían faltas palabras, solo nuestras miradas nos decían lo que queríamos saber.

Me sentía afortunado de haberme encontrado un ángel en mi camino. Ella me amaba por mí mismo, no por quien era ni por lo que tenia. Ella no se sintió engañada ni traicionada cuando le conté mi vedad, sino que me comprendió y lo único que se fijo fue en el dolor que había sufrido. Sé que muchas solo se hubieran detenido en mi apellido y en mi fortuna. Pero Bella no. Ella le daba igual esas cosas y eso me impulsaba a querer dárselo todo.

Después de cenar, el camarero se retiro a la cocina y a los pocos minutos, el y una cocinera se despidieron. Nos quedamos solos en mi casa.

-Ven. Quiero mostrarte algo

La lleve hasta mi piano, tome la botella de champagne que descansaba sumergida en hielo y lo serví en las dos copas. Le entregue una a bella y me senté en el banquillo del piano.

Mis manos se fueron a las blancas teclas de marfil y comenzó una melodía, la primera que aprendí a tocar, y la única que recordaba que mi padre tocaba. Era el único recuerdo nítido que tenia de ellos, y lo quería compartir con Bella.

-¿Claro de Luna?

Me pregunto y me sorprendió que la conociera, asentí y la conteste.

-Si, Debussy es uno de mis preferidos. Y la única cosa que recuerdo de mi padre.

Ella me sonrió cálidamente y tomo una de las fresas que descansaban encima de la brillante y negra tapa del piano. Se la llevo a sus labios mientras se recostaba ligeramente sobre el piano, y por primera vez en mi vida, desde que comencé a tocar el piano, una nota se me fue. Ella pícaramente me miro con la fresa aún rodeada por sus carnosos labios. Mi imaginación volaba y lo único que deseaba es que tuviera otra cosa en su boca.

La mordió de una manera que se me hacía demasiado erótica y de nuevo otra nota se fue. Estaba claro que no podía seguir tocando Bella era consciente de lo que me estaba provocando. Tomo otra fresa y esta vez la hundió en su copa para mojarla, la cogió con sus largos y delicados dedos y se acerco a mí con ella.

Rozo mis labios con la fresa mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior. Yo ya no era consciente de las teclas que estaba tocando, y me concentre en la fresa que ella rozaba en mis labios. Abrí la boca y la introdujo. He de reconocer que la fruta estaba exquisita, pero ahora no deseaba tomar nada más que a ella.

-Estas nublando mi juicio Bella.- mi voz sonó rota por la excitación. Una que no había sentido en mi vida. Todo era nuevo para mí, y sabía que para ella también. Así que me deje llevar tal y como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Le quite la copa de su mano y la agarre por la cintura atrayéndola hasta mí. Abrí mis piernas y la aproxime lo máximo a mi cuerpo. Mi cara llegaba a su plano vientre y me hundí en su cuerpo. Mis manos comenzaron acariciarla, y sentí como se estremecía entre mis caricias. Sus manos agarraron mi pelo y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás. Sentí como sus labios se estampaban en los míos con una urgencia y un deseo conocidos ya para mí.

Ella sentía la misma necesidad que yo. Me levante y la empuje hasta que su espada toco el piano, Agarre su firme trasero y la alce hasta sentarla en el. Ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cuerpo, pegándome a ella. Nuestro beso se estaba convirtiendo en más salvaje, y me negaba a respirar para no apartarme de su dulce miel. Más exquisita aún que la fresa. Pero mis pulmones me quemaban y necesitaba el aire tanto como su contacto. Bese y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella llevo sus temblonas manos a mi camisa y comenzó a desabrochar uno a no los botones. El ardor que sentía dentro de mi estaba a punto de desbordarme. Con mis manos encontré la cremallera de su ajustado vestido y la baje suave y lentamente. Su piel se descubría para mí, y la acariciaba según se quedaba libre de esa suave prisión. Cuando conseguí terminar con la cremallera, el vestido de palabra de honor se calló hasta sus caderas, dejando al descubierto un hermoso conjunto Azul eléctrico sin tirantes. Sus pechos llenos, duros para mí, me llamaban a probarlos. Nunca me imagine una vista tan hermosa.

-perfectos, hermosos!

Susurre en su piel, mientras me zambullía en su pecho para acariciarlos con mis labios. Ella dejo escapar un gemido y miles de descargar recorrieron mi espalda. Ella arrastro mi camisa por los hombros y la deje terminar su labor.

La baje del piano y término de caer el vestido. Aún era más hermosa de lo que estaba imaginando. La tome entre mis brazos y subí por las escaleras de madera. En la primera planta se encontraba el dormitorio principal. Este tenía una de las dos grandes puestas de roble abiertas invitándonos a pasar. Entre por el umbral del dormitorio. La estancia era grande pero acogedora. Una hermosa cama reinaba en medio de la habitación. Los cuatro postes del dosel tenían agarrados unas suaves cortinas de gasa. Sin soltarla, abrí la hermosa colcha dorada que cubría la cama y tumbe a mi princesa en medio de la gigante cama.

Su cabello caoba resaltaba aun más entre las blancas sabanas. Me tuve a su lado y comencé a acariciar su suave piel. Nuestros labios volvieron a encontrase en una dulce pero salvaje danza. Yo estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno. Mi pantalón ya no poseía retener más mis ganas de sentirla. La mire a los ojos.

-¿estás segura de que quieres esto?

-Si… nunca lo he deseado tanto… continua por favor.

Su voz en un susurro solo hico incitarme más. Mi rápidas manos desbrocharon su sujetador y ante mi quedaron libres su dos perfectos pechos. Seguí mi impulso y me lleve uno inmediatamente a mi boca. Notaba como su pezón se endurecía por la excitación y sentí la necesidad de morderlo y succionarlo. Bella gemía y se apretaba más a mí. Sus manos recorrieron mi pecho y llegaron hasta la hebilla del pantalón. En un movimiento ágil, lo desabrocho y arrastro el pantalón y mi bóxer hacia abajo. Sin detenerme en mi tarea de saborear su pecho, la ayude a quitarme las molestosas prendas.

Pero ella aún seguía con una pequeña braguita de encaje. Baje arrastrando mi lengua por su pecho, después su vientre, hasta llegar al pequeño encaje. Lo agarre con mis dientes con cuidado de no hacerle daño, y tire hacia abajo. Entre jadeos levanto su cadera facilitándome la labor. Cuando llegue a sus rodillas, termine de quitárselas con las manos, mientras subía a besos por sus piernas de nuevo. Nunca pensé en sentirme tan natural haciendo esto, pero con Bella se me hacia fácil todo.

Llegue hasta su centro de placer, y quise probar su sabor. Acaricie sus labios con mi lengua y un grito de excitación se escapo de su garganta a la vez que arqueaba su espalda. Mi miembro volvió a crecer más si eso era posible. Ansiaba sentirme dentro, pero era tan exquisita que preferí darle a ella primero placer.

Jugué con mi lengua en su sexo, y sus movimientos y jadeos eran cada vez más salvajes

-Ed...Ward... por... fa...vor

-dime!

-Te necesito... YA

Sus ojos abiertos estaban negros de la excitación. Pero no lo dejaría ahora, sabía que se encontraba cerca. Introduje uno de mis dedos en su sexo y me volví a morder sus duros pezones, mientras bombeaba dentro de ella. Note como sus músculos se tensaban y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a la vez que gritaba mi nombre. Estaba en el paraíso, nunca nadie me explico que te podías sentir así. Cuando ella se vino en mí, me coloque entre sus piernas y roce nuestros sexos.

-Cariño... esto dolerá!

-HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!

Sus deseos eran órdenes para mí, yo sentía la misma necesidad de sentirla, así que me introduje en ella lentamente para que el dolo fuera a menor. Sentí como llegaba a la barrera y de una estocada la rompí y me introduje completamente. Un grito y se paralizo, lo que me asusto

-¿Estas bien amor?

-Si… no pares mí... amor…

Una vez se adaptaron nuestros cuerpos, comencé a moverme. Era asombroso como nuestros cuerpos encajaban a la perfección. Ella estaba hecha para mí. Su cuerpo encajaba en mi cuerpo, y nuestros sexos eran como un puzle, donde dos piezas encajaban a la perfección. No sé cuánto tiempo fue, no sé cuantas veces me moví encima de ella. Solo sé que me sentía completo, cada poro de mi piel me exigía el contacto de su piel. Bella me marcaba el ritmo y yo accedía a sus deseos. Cabalgamos juntos hasta la cima del Nirvana. Gritamos nuestros nombres y caímos juntos entre espasmos y convulsiones.

Había sido nuestra primera vez, nos habíamos entregado mutuamente y así seria para siempre.

-TE amo Bella

-Te amo Edward

-prométeme que siempre estarás a mi lado

-No hay otro sitio donde desee estar

Y con esa promesa nos quedamos dormidos uno en brazos del otro. Me di cuenta de que no usamos ningún tipo de protección, Carlisle me mataría si se enterara de nuestro error. Pero a mí me daba lo mismo. Sabía que ella estaría siempre a mi lado y lo demás carecía de importancia.

Nada ni nadie me separaría de ella. De mi chica peleona, de mi fierecilla domada, de mi ángel de mi amor. La única que había conseguido doblegar al rebelde que había dentro de mí.

Con ella entre mis brazos, nada me preocupaba. Hoy era hoy… y el mañana… lo escribiremos juntos.

Fin… por ahora

Lo dicho... en breve continuare, ya que tengo unos 7 capítulos más.. je ej je ..

bueno chicas, también quería deciros, que ayer tuve una revisión y el bebe esta genial, no se dejo ver muy bien, pero hay posibilidades de que me venga un niño. Cosa que tanto mi hija y yo sospechamos... pero hasta el 4 de octubre no saldremos de dudas.. así que ya os dire.

bueno no me enrollo más... besos a todas


	28. Rebeldes II

**HOLAAAAAAAA! **

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de Rebelde II y el enlace donde iré publicando los nuevos capítulos. Os espero a todas.**

**Besos**

**www. fanfiction. net/s/6779072/1/ **

**(Ojo! que contiene espacios)**

Rebeldes II

El año escolar paso más rápido de lo que ninguno de los seis muchachos esperaba. Atrás quedaron los primeros días de instituto, las discusiones y las primeras citas. Los hermanos Cullen, consiguieron matricularse sin incidentes ni altercados. Todos los profesores estaban encantados con los cambios que habían sufrido los dos mayores. Las chicas les habían sentado muy bien.

Para festejar la graduación, Edward invito a todos a uno de sus hoteles en las islas Maldivas. Que mejor regalo, para su novia, amigos y hermanos. Rose y Alice, fueron las ultimas en enterarse del gran secreto de su amigo, y estaban más encantadas del poder adquisitivo que tenia Edward que su propia novia. Lo cual agradaba doblemente a él, aunque no le gustaba que discutieran cuando el intentaba pagar algo o le hacía algún regalo. La última que habían tenido había sido por culpa de la vieja camioneta de Bella.

Flash Back

-¡Edward! ¿A dónde vamos?

-ya te lo he dicho es sorpresa…

-¡Sabes que odio las sorpresas!.. mejor dime.

-No Bella… si te digo te negaras a ir. Y esto es importante.

-¿Importante?.. Edward… aclárame una pregunta.

-dispara.

-¿Qué es más importante… esta maldita sorpresa o que tu novia se enoje?

-Lo primero.

-¿QUEEEE?

-Si amor… lo primero es más importante, porque te diga o no te diga tú te vas a enfadar igual. Además si cedo… tú te negaras a ir… y no habrá vuelta de hoja… sin embargo… tengo mis métodos para hacerte olvidar el enfado.- Le contesto sonriéndole de medio lado. Bella tuvo que recordar por que se estaba enfadando, púes el tenia un poder sobre ella que aún, después de nueve meses, seguía sin explicárselo.

-Agghh! Eres imposible!

-Lo se amor! Recuerda que siempre gano.

Después de 40 min de viaje a Port Angeles, Edward paro su volvo a las puertas de un concesionario de coches.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Ver coches!

-Eso es obvio! ¿Pero por que estamos viendo coches?

-porque tu camioneta se ha estropeado, y necesitas un auto nuevo.

-NO… ME NIEGO

-BELLAAAA!

-NO… ¿Cuántas VECES HE DE DECIRTE QUE NO TE GASTES DINERO EN Mi?

- POR EL AMOR DE DIOS BELLA! ERES MI NOVIA… ¿COMO PIENSA QUE TE VOY A DEJAR SIN COCHE?

-PERO NO LO NECESITO… TU ME LLEVAS Y ME TRAES… ¿Por qué GASTAR DINERO TONTAMENTE?

-POR QUE ME DA LA GANA Y ME APETECE

-NO.

-BELLAAAA!

-NO, Y ES MI ULTIMA PALABRA.

Edward se apretó el puente de la nariz para intentar calmarse.

-Bella! Vas a entrar en esta tienda, vas a elegir un coche y no hay más que hablar

-ESTAS SORDO! NO…. Si quisiera un coche me lo había comprado.

-¿con que? ¿con los fondos de la universidad?... me niego… te dio la real gana de trabajar para poder pagarte tu solita la matricula, con lo que he tenido que soportar al baboso de Newton, cerca de ti mientras trabajabas en su tienda. No hemos podido estar juntos muchas tardes, por ese maldito trabajo.. Porque según tú… querías pagarte la matricula tu solita. ¡Ahora me vienes con que podrías comprártelo!...

-He dicho que podría… no que quisiera…

-Bella! No tienes vehículo, dependes siempre de alguno de nosotros para que te traiga y te lleve..

-¿tanto te incomoda recogerme?

-No saques las cosas fuera de su sitio…¡claro que no me molesta! Eres tú la que siempre reniegas de la hora en la que tu camioneta a murio…

-Pues me estas reprochando como si te molestara…

-¿Estas con la menstruación?... porque no te entiendo… ¿Por qué sacas todo fuera de contexto? ¿Acaso quieres discutir conmigo por el mero hecho de discutir?

-No… como se te ocurre eso! Y No… no estoy con la regla! ¡SO BORDE!

-pufff!- resoplo Edward.- Mira Bella… hagamos un trato…tú te compras el coche que te de la real gana con el dinero que dispones, y me dejas a mi todos los gastos de la universidad.

-Pero no entra los del apartamento

-Si, si entra! Si no lo aceptas… entonces seguiremos como antes. TE pagas el acceso, compartimos gastos y me dejas que te compre el coche que me de la gana.

Bella se paró a pensárselo dos veces. Edward era bueno jugando al ajedrez, y ahora mismo ella se sentía como la reina del tablero, frente a un jaque mate a la reina. Cualquiera de las dos opciones la disgustaban, pero él era tan testarudo como ella.

-Vale! Acepto…- contesto alzando los brazos

-¿Cuál de las dos ofertas?

-Me compro yo mi coche… si te dejo a ti eres capaz de regalarme un Mercedes o algo por el estilo.

-Realmente estaba pensando en un Dodge Viper RST

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEE?

Fin del Flasback

Después de esa discusión le siguieron otras tantas. Como la del viaje, pero ahí no tuvo nada que hacer Bella. Era obvio que hospedándose en un hotel perteneciente a la familia Masen, ni ella ni sus amigos, pagarían la estancia. Y el vuelo tampoco. Aunque Edward aún no tenia libre acceso a las arcas ni a los negocios de la familia, si tenía al haber cumplido los 18, acceso a las instalaciones y transportes: Jet privado, helicóptero para viajar entre las islas, limusinas,etc. Además de una jugosa paga cada mes.

Pero no solo había regalado un viaje a los chicos, sino que para hacerlo todo más fácil para ellos, y como agradecimiento. Edward mando a sus padres adoptivos a las Islas Griegas, a Charlie y su según él amiga sue, eligieron el hotel que estaban en las vegas. Los Brandon y los Hale, eligieron el mismo hotel en Argentina. Hasta Rene, la madre de Bella, recibió un bono hotel para que se lo gastara en donde quisiera, puesto ella viajaba mucho junto a su marido, y no podía marcharse de viaje en ese momento.

Esas vacaciones marcarían un antes y un después. Dejarían atrás el instituto, y su amado pueblo, y comenzarían una nueva vida juntos en New York. Pero antes de pensar más en el mañana, tenían claro que disfrutarían de las Maldivas a más no poder.


	29. Chapter 29

Hola Amigas:

Necesito pediros un favor, los votos han sido puestos a cero por un problema en las votaciones. Os ruego que todas aquellas que ya me habían votado, entraran en la pág para volver hacerlo. Recuerden, mejor fic de humor "Rebeldes" y autor neofito.

Mil gracias

FF Twilight Hispanoamerica, ha nominado a "Rebeldes" al mejor Fic de humor. Así que si de verdad os ha gustado, por favor entrar en www . ffthawards . com (sin espacios), y votarla.

Recuerden que quedan 6 días, por favor. ¡BOTEN!


End file.
